L'écho des sentiments
by San Jaeger
Summary: Eren, 17 ans, va peu à peu se rapprocher de son étrange professeur, Levi, partageant la même passion que lui: La musique. Malheureusement, la vie l'a interdit d'en rejouer. Eren va tenter de l'aider, tandis que Levi va tenter de percer les mystères entourant Eren. Et la vie n'a pas décidé de les aider, dirait-on, car les malheurs s'enchaînent.
1. Prologue

Coucou!

Petite histoire que je m'amuse à écrire en cours (Oui, c'est pas bien...). Elle n'a aucun rapport avec le manga, le contexte est totalement moderne, voir légèrement futuriste si je m'en tiens à ce que j'ai imaginé pour l'instant. Donc pas de spoilers, normalement (si vous en voyez, prévenez moi, mais ça m'étonnerais XD), même si je m'inspire toutefois du manga pour les personnages. Si vous êtes des âmes sensibles, baaah... Lisez pas xD Non, ça va, c'est sensé être cool. Au début.

Ceci est le prologue, c'est pour ça qu'il est aussi court. J'essaierai de faire plus long la prochaine fois. Sachant que j'ai pas encore fini le 1er chapitre, je sais pas quand je le posterais, mais je ferais au plus vite...

J'aimerais énormément remercier une amie qui m'a aider pour le titre! Elle ne peut pas lire ça parce qu'elle est danoise, mais je traduirais pour elle! (If you saw this, Thanks you again! =D)

De toutes façon, je pense que je reposterais cette fiction réécrite en anglais, quand ce sera fait ! ^^

Bref bref...

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**La musique du coeur**

**Prologue**

« Aujourd'hui, je suis allé au cimetière. Tu sais pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ? C'est le jour qui m'a anéantit. Qui nous a anéantit. Tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, suis-je bête, comment aurais-tu pu oublier ? Nous avons vécu à la fois les plus beaux, et les plus horribles jours de notre vie.

_Et ça a laissé tellement de séquelles. _Ces deux années ont été à la fois magiques et marquantes. Marquantes dans les deux sens. Mais tu sais, je n'ai jamais oublié. Même pas après ce qui s'est passé. Même pas après la souffrance, la terreur, le traumatisme, les cauchemars… Non, je n'ai jamais oublié. D'un côté, je crois que je n'ai jamais voulu oublier. Même après les larmes, même après le sang. Je crois que je voulais garder tout cela en mémoire, au fond. Tout comme toi.

Et aujourd'hui je…. Il faut que tu saches que… que je… »

Eren ne termina pas sa phrase. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, en silence. Il souffrait. Il souffrait horriblement. C'est comme s'il ne pouvait tout simplement plus vivre, tellement la souffrance était vive. Il se retenait d'éclater en sanglots, créant ainsi un nœud dans sa gorge qui l'empêchait presque de respirer correctement, bloquant ses mots, ne laissant qu'un faible son sortir de sa bouche. Il renifla, émettant un gémissement plaintif, se retenant toujours de pleurer à chaudes larmes, par pur respect. Il aurait aimé lui prendre la main, d'un geste délicat. Sa douce main, blanche, fine et délicate comme de la porcelaine. Il s'imaginait très bien ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait pu. Il aurait serré cette douce main, et se serait couché sur son torse, laissant ses larmes couler, écoutant son cœur battre. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'il s'imaginait, ce qu'il désirait tant de faire. Il pouvait juste se le représenter dans son esprit, et se consoler comme ça. Après tout, il savait très bien qu'il parlait à un mur. Que la personne ne lui répondrait _probablement_ jamais. Il savait qu'il se faisait de faux espoirs. Mais il voulait tout de même y croire. Croire que la personne l'écoutait et pouvait l'entendre. Croire qu'elle pouvait lui répondre.

Il soupira, passa de nouvelle fois l'image qu'il s'imaginait dans son esprit, la renforçant comme s'il le faisait à l'instant même, et laissa une nouvelle larme couler sur sa joue, avant d'avaler le nœud de sanglots qui lui barrait la gorge.

« Il faut que tu saches que…. Que je…. »


	2. Chapitre 1: Le nouveau professeur

Coucou à touuus!

_Edit: Après relecture, j'ai vu des fautes et j'ai rectifié ça, s'il en reste encore vous pouvez le dire .  
_Donc déjà, merci beaucoup pour vos premiers reviews, même si c'était pourtant que le prologue ! Ça m'a beaucoup touchée, et motivée x)  
Voici donc le chapitre un, un peu long parce que voilà... Et, oui, je suis sadique parce qu'on sait pas la suite du prologue. Héhé. Je sais pas quand paraîtra le chapitre deux, sachant que j'ai pas encore commencé à l'écrire, mais que j'ai déjà le schéma en tête x)

Bref bref,

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre un: Le nouveau professeur**

_• Deux ans plus tôt •_

C'était un beau matin de Mai, alors que les cours avaient commencés depuis un mois déjà.  
Eren dormait profondément dans sa chambre, malgré le réveil qui sonnait depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes, tout en ayant une quarantaine de retard. Mais Eren était profondément endormi, aucun son ne pouvant entraver son sommeil. Et, la maison étant vide à part lui, personne ne pouvait le réveiller pour lui crier son retard.

Après un certain temps, son subconscient remarqua le bruit, et, alerté par celui-ci, il ouvrit ses yeux papillonnant, attrapant avec lenteur son réveil pour l'éteindre et regarder l'heure. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était en retard, il émit un cri de surprise, et se leva d'un bond de son lit, se déshabillant et enfilant son uniforme à vitesse éclair, puis sortit de chez lui en courant sans avoir pris le temps de petit-déjeuner. Inutile de préciser qu'il n'avait pas prit le temps de se coiffer ou de mettre correctement ses habits : sa chemise était mal boutonnée, sa cravate était dénouée, et sa veste mal enfilée, sans oublier ses cheveux qui étaient dans un désordre pas possible. Bref, ça se voyait qu'il venait de se lever – et certaines personnes, ayant l'esprit mal tourné, auraient pu penser qu'il sortait d'une activité plutôt plaisante.

Eren continua de courir, tout en se disant qu'il arrangerait son état une fois arrivé au lycée, sans prendre le temps de regarder où il allait, étant bien trop pressé avec son heure de retard. Il se disait toutefois que s'il se dépêchait, il pouvait arriver à l'heure. C'est pourquoi il couru de plus belle, toujours sans prendre le temps de regarder où il allait. Soudain, alors qu'il tournait à un carrefour, il heurta une personne et tomba en arrière, tout comme celui qu'il venait de heurter. Il se redressa lentement en position assise, frottant son derrière douloureux, et entendit une voix agacée :

« _Oï, morveux, tu peux pas r'garder où tu vas__ ? _»

Eren observa l'homme face à lui qui venait de lui lancer cette phrase. Il avait une chevelure courte et rasée vers la base, laissant tout de même les cheveux lui retomber sur les yeux, on aurait dit une undercut, et ça faisait un peu militaire. Il avait un visage au teint blanc avec des traits fins, ainsi que des yeux d'un gris glacial et des sourcils froncés. Il semblait énervé, agacé. Eren, surpris, déglutissant sous le regard meurtrier que lui lançait l'homme, mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Quand ce fut le cas, il se releva subitement, gêné, et tendit la main à l'inconnu.

« _S…Summimasen, je… j'étais en ret-_»

D'un violent revers de la main, l'inconnu rejeta celle d'Eren, se relevant sans aide. Agacé, il s'épousseta avec grâce, et se recoiffa avec style, avant de répondre lentement, les sourcils toujours froncés :

« _Tch. Baka. Il n'y a aucune raison pour rentrer dans les gens._»

Surpris, Eren recula d'un pas, gêné.

« _H…Hai, summimasen…_»

L'homme – qui en passant était plus petit qu'Eren, ce qui surpris ce dernier – commença à reprendre son chemin, passant à côté d'Eren tout en l'ignorant. Oui, Eren devait bien faire une bonne dizaine de centimètres de plus, ce qui était étrange car l'étranger paraissait d'autant plus mature, avec ses sourcils froncés. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, s'arrêta subitement, comme si quelque chose le dérangeait, l'interpellait, n'était pas à sa place. Lentement, il se tourna vers Eren, toujours pétrifié, et l'observa de la tête aux pieds, semblant l'analyser aux rayons-X. Eren déglutit sous la fixation soudaine et déstabilisante de l'étranger, qui s'approcha du jeune garçon tout en continuant de le fixer. Lorsqu'il fut assez proche, provoquant chez Eren un tel embarras qu'il commençait à transpirer, l'étranger mit fin à son analyse en soupirant, les sourcils éternellement froncés.

« _Pff, en plus de ça il a fallu que je tombe sur un gamin qui ne sait même pas s'habiller correctement…_»

Il s'épousseta de nouveau et avant même qu'Eren ne puisse réagir, attrapa sa chemise avant de la déboutonner. Le concerné, complètement gêné et ne comprenant pas du tout ce qui se passait, tenta de faire un pas en arrière, pour fuir cet étrange inconnu qui était littéralement en train de le déshabiller au milieu de la rue. Mais malheureusement pour lui, l'étranger le tenait fermement, l'empêchant de faire un quelconque mouvement. Il déglutit alors, la panique commençant à s'immiscer en lui. Mais alors qu'il était pétrifié en imaginant ce que cet inconnu pourrait bien lui faire, celui-ci reboutonna correctement sa chemise, chassant les plis du vêtement d'une main délicate, puis parcourut ses doigts jusqu'à sa nuque pour poser ses mains sur la cravate d'Eren, qui en eut des frissons. Il releva la tête, et eut un rictus en découvrant l'expression du gamin. D'un coup sec, il noua la cravate, lâchant :

« _T'as peur, hein, morveux ?!_»

Eren déglutit de nouveau, tétanisé, tremblant comme une feuille. L'inconnu lâcha un petit rire, tout en élargissant son sourire carnassier. « Bon sang, mais il est complètement taré ! » se disait Eren, tandis que l'inconnu face à lui pliait correctement son col. Ensuite, il lui reposa sa veste dans les mains, effaçant son sourire pour revenir à son visage de marbre, ses yeux retournant au gris glacial du début, accompagnés de ses éternels sourcils froncés, tout en commençant à s'éloigner. Il laissa alors s'échapper :

« _Tch. Au plaisir de ne plus te revoir, gamin. Fais au moins l'effort de t'habiller comme un être humain, la prochaine fois !_»

Et il disparut sur ces mots. Eren, lui, était toujours pétrifié, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer. Ne comprenant pas qui était cet étrange personnage et ce qu'il avait essayé de faire. Il restait planté là, à réfléchir à différents scénarios, pendant plusieurs minutes.  
Puis, il se rappela subitement qu'il était en retard, et attrapa son sac avant de se remettre à courir vers le lycée.

* * *

« _Bordel Eren, t'étais passé où ?_»

Mikasa, se jetait sur son ami, à peine celui-ci était rentré dans la salle de classe. Eren avait réussi à arriver pile lorsque la sonnerie retentit, et le professeur ne tarderait sûrement pas à faire son arrivée.

« _'Blem de réveil !_»Mentit-il légèrement, épuisé d'avoir couru aussi vite, et surtout énervé qu'on vienne le coller avec des questions chiantes dès son arrivée. Il ne pouvait pas avoir une minute tranquille! Il laissa son amie rester accrochée à lui quelques secondes de plus, avant de se dégager de son étreinte et de voir Armin, son autre meilleur ami, arriver.

« _Faut que tu le répares, ce réveil, Eren… La prochaine fois, le prof sera à l'heure. Et même s'il s'agit de M. Smith, peut-être qu'avec des retards répétés il ne sera pas toujours aussi sympa !_»

Eren sourit, gêné. Ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qu'il pouvait réparer comme ça.  
Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur une personne de petite taille. Eren écarquilla les yeux. « Non. Non c'est pas possible. Bordel, mais il me suit ou quoi ? »  
Avec embarras et peur, il observa l'inconnu percuté plus tôt s'avancer vers le bureau, tandis que les élèves le regardaient, ne comprenant pas. Eren fit le tour de la salle des yeux, puis remarqua une table au fond, dans un coin, calée entre les deux murs. Ni une, ni deux, il fila s'y asseoir en vitesse et se tassa pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Bon sang, il flippait à cause d'un vieux plus petit que lui. En même temps, après sa petite séance de heurt et de rhabillage au milieu de la rue, y'avait de quoi avoir peur…  
Ce taré pouvait être un pédophile !

« _Asseyez vous bandes de morveux_, lâcha-t-il d'un ton sec. _Aujourd'hui, et jusqu'à la fin de l'année, c'est moi votre prof, ayant eu un accident ce week-end. Je reprendrais donc ses fonctions de professeur principal, professeur d'histoire et de sport._»

Il balaya la salle d'un regard froid et agacé, stoppant son regard en observant Eren au fond de la salle, celui-ci tressaillant et se tassant encore plus, puis émit un long soupir avant de se retourner vers le tableau pour commencer à écrire.

« _Bien. Je m'appelle Levi Ackerman. Ça s'écrit comme ceci : L-E-V-I et A-C-K-E-R-M-A-N. Pas de fautes ou j'vous en fout une, et si vous l'prononcez mal, j'vous égorges. Compris, bande de morveux ?_»

Un silence balaya la salle, les élèves étant déstabilisés et pétrifiés par cet étrange professeur. Levi prit ça pour un oui, puis ajouta dans un nouveau soupir :

«_Tch, de toutes façons, si vous m'appelez comme ça, j'vous bute. Pour vous, ça sera Sensei. Capiche ?_»

Toute la salle déglutit de terreur face au professeur. Ce dernier resta droit, le visage neutre, quoique penchant légèrement vers l'agacement, les sourcils toujours froncés.

«_Répondez quand on vous parle, bordel !_»

«_H…hai !_ Répondit la salle en entier, toujours aussi pétrifiée par le comportement de Levi. Celui-ci émit un léger sourire carnassier, avant de s'adosser au tableau et de retourner à son visage froid pour reprendre la parole.

«_J'vais vous expliquer comment ça fonctionne avec moi : Pour les cours et les conseils, j'vous attendrait en classe. N'essayez pas de me devancer, je serais toujours en avance. __Pour ce qui est du sport, je vous attendrait au stade ou au gymnase selon le programme. Vous v'nez avec vos affaires, ou vous sortez. Vous bossez, ou j'vous en colle une. Et pour ce qui est du retard…_

Il posa son regard avec insistance sur Eren, laissant sa phrase en suspens.

«_Je n'accepterais AUCUN retard_», dit-il en insistant bien sur le mot. «_Quel que soit le motif ou le temps. Vous arrivez à l'heure, ou vous sortez et j'vous donne un boulot personnel en plus._»

Eren déglutit de plus belle, se tassant sur sa chaise, sentant le poids du regard accusateur de Levi peser sur lui. Ce dernier, satisfait de l'effet, esquissa un sourire sournois qui fit déglutir toute la salle sous la terreur.  
Le professeur effaça son sourire en soupirant, s'avançant vers son bureau et s'asseyant dessus à son aise.

«_Bien, j'vais faire l'appel, et on commencera ensuite par un p'tit conseil de classe pour donner les responsabilités de la semaines._»

Il attrapa ladite liste, parcourant celle-ci rapidement avant de déclarer :

«_Tiens tiens, c'est marrant, y'a une autre Ackerman dans l'coin. Ce nom n'est pourtant pas répandu. Une certaine… Mikasa. C'est qui ?_»

Il leva la tête, parcourant la salle des yeux à la recherche de la personne concernée. Une main timide s'éleva, à croire que même Mikasa, affichant cependant un visage neutre, pouvait ressentir de l'intimidation face au professeur. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, puis soupira avant de le froncer à nouveau, comme à son habitude.

«_Pf, je f'rais comme si j'avais pas posé la question. Arlert ?_»

«_H-Hai _»_!_ Répondit Armin tandis que Mikasa se crispait sous la remarque, laissant la classe hésiter entre avoir peur du professeur et avoir peur de Mikasa. Cette dernière n'étant qu'une élève, ils préférèrent concentrer leur terreur sur le professeur, qui continuait tranquillement à faire l'appel.  
Il s'arrêta lorsque Sasha Braus avait répondu « _Ch-chai !_ » au lieu de « _Hai_ » et leva la tête en haussant un sourcil, se tournant vers la personne d'où provenait la voix tandis que la classe faisait de même. Sasha, elle, mâchait frénétiquement une patate douce et tentait de l'avaler au plus vite.

«_Je vous dérange, peut-être ?_ » Déclara Levi.

Sasha se pétrifia sur la remarque et déglutit en avalant le morceau qu'elle mâchait auparavant.

«_Dé…Désolée_», répondit-elle, _je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger ce matin !_

Levi fronça les sourcils, avant de soupirer et de reporter son attention à sa liste.

«_Tss. Pas de nourriture en classe, Braus. Fais-moi disparaître cette pomme de terre avant que je m'en occupe moi-même._»

Sasha tressaillit, et fourra le reste de son repas dans sa bouche, avant de l'avaler d'un coup, provoquant l'agacement du professeur qui soupira de nouveau, s'abstenant de faire un commentaire. Il continua à faire l'appel d'un ton las et agacé, se laissant le choix de faire une remarque ou non sur le nom qu'il passait. Puis, arriva le nom d'Eren.

«J_aeger ?_»

«_Hai !_»Répondit-il avec force, tentant de cacher la gêne qui l'animait. Levi, lui, leva la tête en reconnaissant la voix de celui qui l'avait heurté plus tôt. Il haussa un sourcil, puis claqua la langue.

«_Bien sûr, t'es tellement une tapette que tu t'es mis au fond, morveux._»

Il sourit sournoisement, tandis qu'Eren déglutissait, se tassant sur sa chaise, tentant de se faire tout petit pour ne plus se faire remarquer, rougissant d'embarras alors que tout le monde se tournait vers lui, échangeant des murmures de surprise.

«_Et la prochaine fois, prends le temps de t'habiller au lieu de courir comme un clochard dans la rue, ajouta Levi._»

Eren déglutit de plus belle, le visage rouge de honte et d'embarras, se tassant encore plus entre le mur et sa table, alors que la classe s'agitait soudainement, commençant à murmurer des questions et suppositions entre eux, murmures qui partaient petit à petit en brouhaha. Les élèves se questionnaient sur ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre ces deux-là, se tournant vers Eren avec des yeux écarquillés, jonglant ces prunelles entre les deux personnes concernées, tout en continuant à échanger leurs soupçons à vive voix. Mikasa, elle, se contenta d'un regard noir et meurtrier en direction du professeur. Levi, pas le moins du monde intimidé, le lui rendit, d'autant plus noir même, ce qui déstabilisa la jeune fille avant de la faire pester.  
Le brouhaha ne cessant, et toute la classe commençant à assaillir Eren de questions aussi gênantes les unes que les autres, Levi dû hausser la voix :

«_Fermez-là bande de mioches !_»

La salle étant toujours remplie de ce vacarme incessant, Levi fronça les sourcils, avant de se racler la gorge, tandis qu'Eren était totalement replié sur lui-même. Le professeur, après avoir soupiré et renforcé sa voix, se mit à crier :

«_OÏ, VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER, OUI ?!_»

La classe, soudainement silencieuse se figea instantanément sous la violence du cri. Levi soupira, puis regarda chaque élève tour à tour.

«_Tch. J'suis vraiment tombé sur une bande de morveux._»

Il posa la liste sur son bureau avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, puis après un long soupir redressa la tête.

«_Bon. J'vais vous parler en tant que prof principal pendant le reste de l'heure. Alors tout d'abord, j'vais vous dire un truc : J'supportes pas la saleté. La moindre poussière me rend fou. Donc vous avez intérêt à bien nettoyer cette salle, ou j'vais m'énerver. Compris ?_»

Les élèves acquiescèrent silencieusement, terrifiés par leur professeur. Ce dernier poussa un soupir exaspéré, avant de reprendre la parole.

«_Bien. Passons maintenant aux responsabilités de la semaine. Jaeger, tu iras dans le groupe qui s'occupera de récurer les chiottes. J'veux qu'elles brillent, compris ? Braus, toi t'iras t'occuper de la salle des profs. Et la morveuse qui porte mon nom, tu t'occuperas de la salle de classe._»

Il énuméra ensuite quelques noms en plus pour accompagner les élèves cités, tandis que « La morveuse qui portait son nom » lui jeta un regard si noir et perçant qu'il aurait pu transpercer un mûr. Mais Levi ignora totalement la demoiselle, ce qui eut le don de l'énerver.  
Après cela, la sonnerie retentit et il laissa dix minutes de pause à ses élèves. C'était dix minutes de trop pour Eren. Comme il s'en doutait, Mikasa et Armin furent les premiers collés à lui durant la pause, et il savait qu'il devrait fuir les questions d'une manière ou d'une autre.

«_ Eren, tu peux nous ex-_»

«_Mince, je crois que j'ai oublié mon livre_», dit le concerné en commençant à fouiller son sac.

«_ Qu'est-ce que-_»

«_Ah non, c'est bon, je l'ai !_»Dit-il en sortant un livre de cours, ignorant son amie.

«_Mais juste j-_»

«_Ah, Mikasa, Armin, vous devriez retourner à vos places, le prof va s'énerver sinon !_»

«_Mais Il vient de nous donner la pause ! Et je-_»

«_Z'avez vérifiez si vous aviez vos affaires ? Sinon je pense que l'prof va vous tuer…_»

«_ Exp…._»

«_Ahhh ! Mikasa ! Sasha fouille dans ton sac !_»

La concernée se retourna pour voir que Sasha était dans un coin, mangeant tranquillement une nouvelle pomme de terre, et se retourna vers son ami qui tentait de fuir. Elle lui barra la route.

«_Eren !_»

Le concerné soupira, relevant les yeux vers son amie, énervé d'avoir toujours quelqu'un sur son dos.

«_QUOI ?_ »répliqua-t-il agressivement, déstabilisent Mikasa par son agressivité. «_J'lai heurté dans la rue, il a pas aimé, c'tout, et de toutes façon, c'est ma vie, pas la tienne, alors pas besoin de venir t'en occuper et de vouloir jouer la maman poule sur moi, okay ?_»  
Il criait presque, surprenant tous les élèves de la salle qui s'étaient mis à les regarder, n'osant plus s'approcher d'Eren, du coup. Ce dernier jeta un regard noir à ses amis, et se rassit à sa place, les ignorant. Choquée, Mikasa ne bougeait plus, et Armin l'entraîna par le bras vers leurs places, la rassurant et lui expliquant qu'il se calmerait, qu'il fallait juste le laisser.

Eren, lui, fulminait. Personne ne pouvait le laisser tranquille. Il en avait sa claque ! Soit il se mettait quelqu'un à dos, soit il avait quelqu'un qui voulait surveiller le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir vivre, d'étouffer.  
Au bout de quelques minutes de plus, Levi revînt en classe et commença son cours. De son côté, Eren fulminait toujours. En fait, il fulminait mais il était surtout extrêmement gêné. Et il en avait marre de toute cette histoire, ça l'énervait. Et puis, sérieusement, c'était quoi, ce prof ? Il n'arrêtait pas de se focaliser sur lui, pour lui faire des remarques et pour l'humilier. Oui, ce nain l'avait humilié devant toute la salle.  
Heureusement, personne ne savait ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Si ç'avait été le cas, il serait rentré chez lui et se serait enfermé dans sa chambre, honteux. Puis, plus il y réfléchissait, plus Eren trouvait que ce prof était étrange. Il se remémora ce qui s'était passé le matin même, dans la rue, portant la main à sa chemise. Embarrassé par l'image qui lui venait à l'esprit, il rougit aussitôt, serrant ladite chemise. Bon sang, mais il lui avait prit quoi, à ce prof ? C'était un pervers ou...

«_Oï, Yaeger, tu m'écoutes quand je parles ?_»

Eren se redressa en sursaut, remarquant soudainement qu'il serrait la chemise dans sa main, que son visage était rouge et que son regard s'était perdu un moment.

«_Oï ! Gamin, tu me réponds ? T'es malade ou quoi ? T'es tout rouge, t'as l'air d'être fiévreux._»

Eren sembla sortir d'un sommeil et se redressa de plus belle, lâchant sa chemise et tentant de faire des signes de négations.

«_Non je… je… excusez moi, je… je vais bien._»

Il était d'autant plus gêné maintenant que tout le monde le regardait, encore une fois. Il tenta malgré tout un sourire crispé, pour essayer de se défaire le plus vite possible de tous ces soucis, mais n'arrivait pas à défaire le rouge de son visage. Levi soupira et lui fit une pichenette sur le front, faisant paniquer intérieurement le gamin :

«_Alors écoute le cours, morveux, ou je te jure que j'te le ferais payer._»

«_H…Hai !_»Répondit Eren, rougissant de plus belle, gêné et apeuré à la fois.

Levi haussa un sourcil, avant de se pencher vers lui, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, murmurant :

«_Dit, petit coquin, tu n'serais pas en train de te faire des films sur ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin quand même ?_»

Le cœur d'Eren rata un battement, son cerveau se déconnecta trois secondes, et il rougit encore plus, secouant de nouveau les mains pour nier, tentant de parler :

«_N-Non ! P…Pas du t…_»

Il n'arrivait pas à assimiler les mots, et continuer de secouer les mains pour nier le fait. Levi le regarda, pouffa de rire un court instant avant soupirer et de retourner à son éternel froncement de sourcils.

«_Pff, t'es vraiment qu'un sale morveux. J'ai dis plus tôt que j'supportais pas la saleté. J'allais pas te laisser déambuler comme un clochard jusqu'au lycée._»

Puis il s'éloigna d'Eren tranquillement, continuant son cours, tandis que ce dernier essaya de calmer son petit cœur qui avait faillit faire une attaque, à force. Bon sang, ce prof était vraiment fou. Il voulait sa mort.  
Eren se cala contre le mur, tentant de se faire discret et de se concentrer sur le cours. Celui-ci se finit sans le moindre problème, et le professeur partit après leur avoir donné rendez-vous au stade l'après-midi.  
Le reste de la matinée se passa sans encombres.

* * *

La pause déjeuner arriva sans nouveaux problèmes et Eren pu relâcher la pression. Le professeur leur donna le travail pour la prochaine fois et partit à la cafétéria, suivit de certains élèves, alors que d'autres restèrent en classe avec leur bentô, comme Mikasa, Armin, Eren, et quelques autres encore.  
«_Tu ne manges pas, Eren ?_ »Lui demanda Mikasa.  
Celui-ci sursauta légèrement, semblant sortir de ses pensées, et se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de prendre son bentô, ce matin. Et, manque de chance, il n'avait pas prit l'argent pour la cafétéria. Gêné de son étourderie, il passa le bras derrière sa tête.

«_Ah, j'ai oublié mon repas chez moi !_»

«_Et la cafet' ? Elle sert à ça !_»

«_J'ai pas l'argent pour._»

«_Menteur, j'te vois toujours avec un porte-monnaie dans ton sac !_»

«_C'est pour ce soir. J'dois passer au supermarché._»

Eren était plutôt indépendant, ses parents étant dans l'incapacité de travailler ou de rapporter de l'argent, c'est Eren qui faisait des petits boulots pour rapporter de quoi vivre, et c'est lui qui faisait les courses et qui préparait les repas. De plus, la maison était tout de même _souvent_ vide. Il devait d'autant plus s'occuper tout seul.  
Mikasa regarda Eren avec inquiétude, puis attrapa son bentô et le tendit à Eren.

«_Tiens, prends-en._»

Armin fit de même.

«_On peut partager nos repas_»_,_ dit-il.

Eren les regarda, étonné, tendit qu'une nouvelle main lui tendait une pomme de terre. Il releva sa tête vers Sasha.

«_J'en ai plein, mon grand-père en cultive._»

Eren leur sourit à tous, ému de l'action de ses amis, mais refusa poliment :

«_Merci les amis, mais gardez votre déjeuner. J'ai déjà sauté des repas, et j'en suis pas mort._»

Hésitante, Sasha le regarda puis s'éloigna pour manger sa pomme de terre, tandis qu'Armin et Mikasa restèrent auprès de lui. Cette dernière insista :

«_Il faut que tu manges, Eren. Tu dois prendre des forces pour cet aprèm', on a sport je te rappelles !_»

«_Merci Mikasa, mais ça ira. Manges, toi._»

«_Eren, arrêtes de faire l'idiot, tu tiendras pas l'aprèm' sans manger._»

«_Je te dis que c'est bon ! T'as pas besoin de t'occuper de ma vie comme une mère, okay ? Je peux me débrouiller tout seul !_»

Mikasa, vexée par la réaction d'Eren, attrapa une pomme de terre appartenant à Sasha – celle-ci les laissant en libre service à tout le monde – et la lui fourra dans la bouche, lui coupant la respiration.

«_Bordel, mange, Eren !_»

Il faillit s'étouffer en gobant la moitié de la pomme de terre qui était dans sa bouche et se dégagea de l'emprise de Mikasa, énervé.

«_Putain Mikasa, mais ça va pas ? J't'ais dit que ça allait ! Fous moi la paix, pour une fois !_»

Il la regarda avec un regard furieux, tandis que Mikasa lui rendit des yeux suppliants.

«_S'il te plaît, Eren…_»

«_J'ai mangé la moitié de ta pomme de terre débile, t'es pas contente ?_»

«_Eren… Manges au moins un peu plus…_»

Le concerné regarda son amie désespérée, puis souffla longuement, exaspéré, cédant :

«_D'accord. Je mange juste l'autre moitié de la pomme de terre et tu me fous la paix avec ça, d'accord ?_»

Mikasa tenta de négocier mais Eren refusa, elle accepta donc à contrecœur, lui tendant le reste de la pomme de terre. Eren la mangeant rapidement, et regarda ses amis déjeuner pendant la pause, discutant joyeusement avec eux pendant le reste de celle-ci. Mikasa, entêtée, tenta maintes fois de porter le sujet sur ce qui c'était passé le matin même avec le professeur, mais en vain. Eren refusait catégoriquement d'en reparler, évitant le sujet. C'était tout de même bien gênant, tout ça, et il y avait une chance sur deux pour que Mikasa fasse une tentative de meurtre sur le prof une fois qu'Eren lui ai tout raconté. Et puis, de toutes façons, elle n'avait pas à se mêler de ça. C'était tout simplement pas ses affaires !  
La pause se termina sans embrouilles, et l'après-midi commença, tandis que la faim commençait à se faire ressentir pour Eren. Une pomme de terre, c'est bien, mais ça nourrit pas beaucoup ! Surtout qu'en plus de ça, il n'avait pas mangé ce matin. Double raison pour avoir faim, donc.  
Eren passa la première partie de l'après-midi à étudier et à faire ses devoirs pour le lendemain en salle d'études. Il aimait bien cet endroit, parce que c'était calme, et que personne ne parlait, donc personne ne pouvait l'embêter avec des questions gênantes. Raison de plus pour s'y sentir bien.  
Au bout d'une demi-heure, il finit tous ses devoirs, et ayant encore une demi-heure de plus devant lui avant le cours de sport, Eren décida de profiter un peu de la solitude qu'il avait pour traîner dans le lycée et réfléchir. Il entendit son ventre gargouiller alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs, et soupira. Il faudrait qu'il apprenne à être moins étourdit, le matin.

Il passa près du club de musique, silencieux. Le grand piano, immobile, noir, l'appelait dans la salle vide. Il aurait aimé aller y jouer, comme il aurait aimé jouer de tous les autres instruments présents dans cette salle. Mais Eren savait que s'il s'y aventurait, il perdrait la notion du temps et arriverait en retard à son cours de sport, ce qui énerverait son professeur. Et, au goût d'Eren, ce professeur était déjà assez déchaîné comme ça sur lui. Il ne voulait donc pas rajouter une couche.

Le temps passant, Eren alla se changer dans les vestiaires, le ventre criant toujours famine, et rejoignit ses amis avant de se diriger vers le stade, échangeant quelques banalités durant le trajet.  
Le professeur Ackerman les attendait déjà au stade, près des tribunes, sourcils froncés comme à son habitude. Près de lui se tenait le grand Erwin Smith, aux sourcils broussailleux et aux cheveux blonds. Il avait un bras dans le plâtre.  
Lorsque tous les élèves furent là, Levi commença son cours :

«_Bien. Rebonjour à tous. Je ne sais pas ce que vous faisiez comme sport avec , mais maintenant, c'est moi qui décide. Okay ? Donc vous obéissez ou j'vous botte le cul. Et avec moi, c'est du vrai sport qu'on fait. Pas un jeu pour mauviettes. Compris ?_»

Un silence commun s'abattit sur les élèves. Levi prit ça pour un oui.

«_Bien. J'vous donnerais les instructions et vous bosserez pendant que j'resterais ici avec . Il va vous regardez et évaluer ma capacité à vous faire bosser. Il va aussi regarder si vous m'obéissez correctement ou si vous faites que de la merde. Okay ?_»

Un silence approbateur se fit, et Levi pu reprendre la parole tranquillement.

«_Pour commencer donc, vous me ferez dix tours de terrain. Ensuite, ça sera étirement et pompes avant de passer aux exercices. Allez, go et on discute pas !_»

Et il s'adossa aux tribunes, silencieux, aux côtés de , tandis que les élèves désespérés commençaient à courir. Dix tours ? Mais il se croyait à l'armée ce prof !  
Eren le regarda, et son estomac lui rappela qu'il était vide et affamé lorsqu'il imagina les dix tours qui l'attendaient. Sous la douleur qui lui déchirait les côtes, il serra le poing, tout en regardant Levi, qui fronça les sourcils, un regard glacial et meurtrier dans ses yeux gris.

«_Pour toi Yaeger, ça sera 15 tours. J'avais dis de pas discuter._»

«_Quoi ? Mais j'ai rien d-_»

«_Ta gueule, gamin, à moins que tu veuilles courir vingt tours._»

«_Mais…_»

Eren croisa le regard dur et meurtrier du professeur, et préféra se taire. Il lui lança cependant un regard noir, et poussa un soupir exaspéré de rage avant de rejoindre les autres à la course, tandis que Levi commençait discuter avec Erwin.  
Il se lança à fond dans la course, ignorant son estomac qui lui déchirait les côtes. Il avait besoin de se défouler. Ce prof le détestait. Ce prof voulait sa mort. Et bah si c'était comme ça, il allait le détester lui aussi.

Eren était tellement enragé qu'il courrait sans relâche, étant dans les premiers à courir. Il faut dire qu'il était plutôt sportif. Enfin, après cinq tours, tout le monde commençait à fatiguer, lui compris, et perdait peu à peu de la vitesse. Ses bras, ses jambes le tiraient de partout, et il avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à lui percer les côtes et l'estomac. Au fil des tours, Eren perdait peu à peu sa première place, et devenait de plus en plus lent, tiraillé de douleur de tous les côtés. Au bout des dix tours, tous les élèves s'assirent sur le bord, attendant la fin de l'entraînement d'Eren pour continuer, profitant du supplice de ce dernier pour souffler un coup, tous épuisés. Eren, lui, souffrait intérieurement. Son ventre lui clamait famine, implosant en lui. Sa tête semblait pouvoir exploser à tout moments, et ses membres le tiraient, comme si on l'écartelait de toutes part, comme si des clous étaient enfoncés à chaque millimètre de sa peau. Il trottinait, torturant son corps épuisé qui n'avait pas la force d'avancer. Sa vue commencer à se brouiller – peut-être était-ce sous le mélange des larmes de rage et de douleur. Il avait l'impression que sa vue s'assombrissait. Mais malgré la souffrance, la torture qui l'assaillait de toutes part, il continuait à courir. Allez, il n'était plus très loin de la fin !

Puis, soudain, ce fut le noir complet.


	3. Chapitre 2: L'étrange gamin

Coucouuu!

Donc tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews, encore une fois ^^ ça me fait toujours très chaud au cœur!

Ensuite, voici avec un peu de retard, le chapitre deux! Désolée, à la base je l'ai posté hier, mais suite à des erreur j'ai dû l'enlever pour le relire (d'ailleurs désolée s'il en reste, je vois pas tout U.U) ^^ Et désolée pour le retard, à la base il était censé s'arrêter plus loin, mais du coup il aurait été deux fois, voire trois fois plus long... Donc j'ai coupé plus tôt!

J'espère que ça vous plaira, je posterais le 3e chapitre dès que possible!

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : L'étrange gamin**

**Levi**

_« Alors comme ça Erwin, t'es dispensé de boulot mais tu peux toujours me surveiller ? »_

Levi s'adressait à Erwin Smith, ancien professeur de sport et d'Histoire, qui lui avait proposé… Non, pardon, obligé à être son remplaçant au lycée Shinganshina. Le jeune professeur regardait donc le grand blond, un bras plâtré pour on ne sait quelle raison, alors que lui-même était adossé contre les tribunes, attendant la réponse de son interlocuteur en regardant ses élèves courir dans un supplice.

_« Haha, je ne fais que vérifier le mode d'emploi que tu utilises sur ces élèves »_, répondit Erwin. _« Ne les effraie pas trop quand même ! »_

_« Attends, t'es pas sérieux là ? »_ répliqua Levi en le regardant. _« Tu m'obliges à faire un boulot pourrave pour s'occuper de mioches incompétents et tu me demande d'être gentil ? 'Faut pas trop m'en demander non plus, j'ai pas que ça à faire moi ! »_

_« Je te rends plus service qu'autre chose. Ça t'occupera au lieu de rester cloîtré chez toi à ne rien faire. »_

_« Service ? Mon cul, c'est plutôt toi que j'arranges oui ! Et je bosse quand je suis chez moi, je te rappelle. Puis sérieusement, sport et Histoire ? Danse classique et mathématiques pendant que t'y es ! »_

Le grand blond éclata de rire, puis répondit avec sourire tout en regardant Levi :

_« Haha, c'est parce qu'on est un petit comité et qu'on manque de personnel, ce pourquoi certains enseignent deux matières. Et, que je sache, l'histoire et le sport ne t'ont jamais posé problème… »_ Il fit une courte pause, puis reporta son attention sur les élèves qui courraient, exténués. _« Et si tu parles du boulot auquel je pense, tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que tu ne peux plus bosser dessus, alors c'est un service que je rends en t'évitant de te triturer l'esprit avec. »_

_« Ta gueule »_ marmonna bruyamment Levi dans un soupir, laissant échapper à Erwin un petit rire. Bordel, bien sûr que si, il pouvait toujours bosser dessus ! Ce n'est pas comme si tout était perdu. 'Fallait qu'on le laisse tranquille avec cette histoire. Il y avait toujours un espoir… et puis, ce n'était pas tout. Levi en avait marre. Marre de cette journée de merde. Tout l'énervait. Bien sûr que l'Histoire et le Sport ne lui avaient jamais déplu, mais il avait toujours préféré les douces mélodies que lui procuraient les instruments. Les douces mélodies issues du plus profond de l'âme de chacun, l'emballant dans une sorte de rêve constant… Et s'il ne travaillait pas sur ça, il pouvait toujours faire quelque chose d'autre, mais dans tous les cas ce serait plus intéressant que de s'occuper de gamins idiots. Et en plus de s'occuper d'une bande de morveux incapable, il devait bosser dans une salle respirant la poussière. Beurk… Il espérait que ses élèves s'attelleraient vite à faire le ménage, sinon il s'en occuperait lui-même… Et ça ne serait pas beau à voir. Et puis, il y avait eu ce gamin – ce putain de gamin qu'il avait rencontré le matin même. Ce gosse qui n'était même pas foutu de s'habiller correctement, et que Levi avait tout d'abord prit pour un clochard, avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un morveux de lycéen. En voyant dans quel état le gamin était, il n'avait pas pu se retenir de remettre de l'ordre, sinon cela l'aurait dérangé et il y aurait pensé toute la journée. Il s'était dit que, tant qu'il ne retombait pas sur le gamin, tout irait pour le mieux. Et puis v'là que le gosse était l'un de ses élèves. Bordel, dans le genre merdier, on ne pouvait pas aller plus au fond… Ceci dit, Levi prenait un malin plaisir à embêter ce gamin. Il faut dire que c'était un peu comme une vengeance personnelle. Bah oui, ça lui apprendra à ne pas regarder où il allait et à s'habiller comme un sans abris, non mais ! Et puis, de plus, à cause de ce gamin, Levi avait sali son costume. Tss, lui qui venait juste de le laver, il était maintenant tout poussiéreux et légèrement déchiré à quelques endroits. Il allait devoir le recoudre. Tch, encore une perte de temps…

Erwin coupa court aux réflexions de Levi.

_« Dis, y'a des motivés dans ta classe ? »_

Il observait Eren – qui n'était plus que le seul à courir – en haussant l'un de ses sourcils broussailleux, tandis que Levi, redressant la tête, soupirait en fronçant les sourcils.

_« Lui ? J'lui ai juste donné une ration de plus »_, répondit-il._ « Il serrait les poings et avait l'air remonté, j'me suis dit que ça le calmerait. »_

Il baissa de nouveau la tête, soupirant, tandis qu'Erwin se tournait vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

_« T'es sûr ? J'ai eu des échos comme quoi tu n'as pas arrêté de t'en prendre à ce gamin depuis le début de la matinée. Il t'intéresse, c'est ça ? »_

_« La ferme, le mono sourcil. J'lui donne juste ce qu'il mérite »,_ répliqua Levi froidement.

Erwin reporta ensuite son attention sur le stade, puis haussa un nouveau sourcil.

_« Tu devrais mieux choisir tes souffre-douleur »_, déclara-t-il.

Levi redressa à nouveau la tête pour voir Eren s'effondrer au sol. Il soupira. Bon sang, ce gamin était une vraie boîte à problèmes…

_« Oï, Yaeger, arrête de faire le con et lève toi. »_

_« M…Monsieur Ackerman, E… Eren ne bouge plus du tout… »_, Déclara l'un des élèves, inquiet.

Levi haussa un nouveau sourcil, puis se redressa pour s'avancer vers Eren qui était entouré par ses camarades. Il écarta – voire bouscula – les élèves pour se pencher vers le corps immobile d'Eren, dont les yeux étaient clos. Le professeur soupira de nouveau, exaspéré.

_« Oï, Yaeger, lève-toi. »_

Aucune réaction de la part du concerné. Levi fronça les sourcils, puis se redressa, avant de se retourner vers ses élèves.

_« Ça lui est déjà arrivé ? »_

_« N…Non, Eren est plutôt sportif d'habitude »_

_« Eren n'a presque rien mangé ce midi »_ déclara soudainement Mikasa en lançant un regard noir à Levi. _« Il avait oublié son repas chez lui. »_

Levi rendit son regard à la demoiselle, puis regarda Eren et poussa un long soupir d'exaspération. Bordel de merde, ce gamin était vraiment trop inconscient. Et Levi se doutait bien que s'il n'avait pas pris la peine de s'habiller correctement le matin parce qu'il était en retard, son petit déjeuner avait de grandes chances pour avoir passé son tour également. Le professeur pensait quelques minutes auparavant que sa journée ne pouvait pas être plus merdique, et bah il avait la preuve que si, finalement. Il soupira, puis se pencha pour prendre à contrecoeur le gamin dans ses bras et le porter. C'est pas possible à quel point il était dégueulasse, trempé de sueur et recouvert de terre. Mais Levi fit fi de ces détails.

_« Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Vous pouvez partir, le cours se termine là. »_

Et il commença à s'éloigner sous le regard ébahi des élèves. Ce professeur, gentil ? Ils auront tout vu…

* * *

Levi arriva à l'infirmerie peu après. Il entra dans la salle sans gêne, sans même prendre la peine de frapper à la porte, Eren toujours inconscient dans ses bras.

_« Oï, la binoclarde »,_ appela-t-il.

L'infirmière apparut soudainement, semblant sortir d'une montagne de dossiers dans lesquels elle était plongée, et se jeta sur le professeur.

_« Leviiiiiii ! »_ hurla-t-elle. _« Qu'est-ce que tu m'apportes de beau aujourd'hui ? Un sujet ? Un cobaye ? »_

Levi soupira devant la folie de l'infirmière, qui regardait Eren en se dandinant comme si c'était son prochain repas. Il se demandait comment elle avait fait pour entrer dans un lycée, tarée comme elle était. Enfin, après tout, chaque personne faisant partie du personnel de ce Lycée était un peu tarée… Oui, bien que ce fût la première fois où Levi mettait les pieds dans ce lycée, il en connaissait la majeure partie du personnel, qui étaient tous d'anciens amis à lui. Il était l'un des seuls à avoir prit une branche différente de celle de professeur… Enfin, maintenant il ne faisait plus partie de cette exception.

Il regarda l'infirmière, qui observait Eren avec des yeux pétillants, comme s'il était un nouveau jouet et qu'elle allait pouvoir se divertir avec.

_« Hep, Hanji, calme toi. J't'apportes un morveux qui a fait un malaise durant mon cours. Tu peux l'observer vite fait et appeler ses parents ? »_

Hanji parût déçue de ne pas pouvoir tester diverses expériences illicites sur Eren, regardant Levi comme s'il venait de lui interdire son jeu préféré, lui adressant un regard qui semblait dire « T'es pas drôle ». Mais elle se ravisa peu après, retrouvant sa bonne humeur et désignant un lit à Levi.

_« Ouaip, pose-le là, j'te fais ça tout de suite ! »_ Elle commença à se diriger vers son ordinateur, puis lança : _« Passe moi son nom que je fouille les dossiers pour appeler chez lui. »_

_« Eren Yaeger »_, répondit Levi tout en allant déposer le concerné sur le lit. Hanji, quant à elle, s'assit devant son ordinateur, plongeant son nez dans les dossiers du lycée. Elle leva doucement les yeux, regardant Levi, bras croisés, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce.

_« Tu peux repartir maintenant, tu sais ! »_ déclara-t-elle toute guillerette.

_« Hors de question »,_ répondit-il. _« C'est partiellement ma faute si ce gamin est là, alors j'en assume les conséquences. »_

Hanji regarda Levi quelques instants, puis gloussa avant de replonger le nez dans ses dossiers. La folle trouva peu après le numéro d'Eren, tandis que Levi la regardait en haussant un sourcil, se demandant ce qui pouvait l'amuser. Hanji appela donc ses parents, mais tombant sur le répondeur, elle décida de laisser un message aux parents d'Eren, expliquant que celui-ci avait eu un malaise et qu'il fallait venir le chercher. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Levi, qui entre-temps s'était assis au chevet du gamin, et se leva pour ensuite s'approcher.

_« Apparemment, il n'y a personne chez lui, donc j'ai laissé un message pour que ses parents soient au courant dès qu'ils rentrent chez eux. »_

Levi regarda Hanji, haussant un sourcil, surpris, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, laissant Hanji s'occuper d'Eren. Celle-ci s'approcha de lui et vérifia son pouls, puis sa température. Elle regarda également ses yeux et son palais, puis tâta ses muscles et son estomac. Elle hésita même à lui faire une prise de sang, marmonnant qu'elle voulait s'assurer de quelque chose, mais Levi réussi à l'en empêcher juste à temps. Il fallait vraiment la faire interner, celle là. La concernée se retourna d'ailleurs vers Levi, après avoir fait le tri dans ses pensées. Elle semblait inquiète, intriguée et perplexe à la fois.

_« Dis, tu lui as fais quoi au petit ? »_

Levi regarda au loin, fixant un point invisible sur un mur, légèrement honteux.

_« J'lui ai fait courir 15 tours alors qu'apparemment il n'a pas bouffé ce midi, ou sinon presque rien. Et j'mettrais ma main au feu qu'il n'a pas bouffé ce matin non plus… »_

Hanji le regarda avec de gros yeux, puis baissa son regard, semblant se retenir de dévoiler quelque chose. Levi le remarqua, et il releva sa tête vers elle, soufflant :

_« Pourquoi ? Il a quoi ? »_

Hanji, légèrement crispée, regarda Eren, puis Levi, et soupira.

_« Comme tu peux le voir, il est assez pâle. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Il a aussi un peu de fièvre. Mais surtout, il est atrocement faible. Son corps n'a plus une once d'énergie. Et je pourrais presque parier qu'il n'a pas mangé hier soir non plus, ou presque pas, mais il me faudrait des analyses et prises de sang pour vérifier ça. Il faudrait aussi lui faire avaler quelque chose rapidement, ou l'emmener à l'hôpital pour une perfusion, son organisme pourrait être déstabilisé par un changement soudain. »_

Levi regarda l'infirmière, hébété et surpris à la fois. Bon sang, mais dans quoi il s'embarquait en s'occupant de ce gamin ? Et merde, comment pouvait-il manger aussi peu ?

_« Bordel, mais c'est des tyrans ses parents ou bien ? »_

Hanji haussa les épaules, inquiète, tandis que Levi reportait son attention sur le gamin, toujours inconscient. Pourtant, son visage dégageait quelque chose de… serein. Il était apaisé, innocent. On avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Levi observait le gamin, puis petit à petit, alors qu'il attendait les parents de ce dernier, commença à somnoler sur son siège. Il faut dire que le visage du gamin était vachement apaisant. En fait, Levi entra même dans un état de demi-sommeil, les yeux clos, mais surveillant toujours le gosse. Bordel, c'est que son sommeil était contagieux !

Il resta donc comme ça, accoudé au chevet du gamin, dormant à moitié d'un air paisible, perdant même ses éternels sourcils froncés. Son visage devenait presque angélique, sans ces derniers. Il pourrait ressembler à un enfant, un enfant totalement sans défenses aux portes du monde des songes. Après tout, sa journée avait quand même été fatigante, avec ce putain de gamin qui ne cessait de lui poser des problèmes…

Finalement, Levi s'endormit complètement aux côtés du gamin, toujours accoudé à son chevet. Les deux personnages dormaient à poings fermés, même Levi, car il n'entendit pas Armin et Mikasa qui débarquèrent à l'infirmerie pour rapporter les affaires d'Eren, et pour voir comment il allait. Bien sûr, Hanji refusa de les laisser voir Eren, expliquant que celui-ci était toujours inconscient et avait besoin de repos, ce qui eu le don d'énerver Mikasa. Elle protesta donc, voulant absolument voir Eren, et être auprès de lui, prétextant qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Armin tenta de raisonner la demoiselle, déclarant que ce n'était pas grave, qu'Eren se débrouillerait très bien sans eux, tandis qu'Hanji répétait que tout ce dont Eren avait besoin était du repos et des forces. Mais Mikasa était entêtée et déterminée, elle continuait de protester, criant comme quoi c'était elle qui devait être auprès d'Eren, elle et pas ce stupide prof. Face aux cris de la demoiselle, Levi s'agita un peu dans son sommeil. Putain, mais personne ne pouvait lui foutre la paix et le laisser dormir tranquillement?!

Comme les cris et protestations de Mikasa continuaient toujours, doucement, Levi ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, remarquant seulement à cet instant qu'il s'était assoupi. Il grogna en entendant les cris stridents de la jeune fille, puis soupira avant de se redresser et de s'étirer longuement, puis se leva et rejoignit Hanji qui peinait à maintenir la bête féroce qu'était Mikasa.

_« Oï, Ackerman bis, arrêtes de piailler tu me donnes la migraine. Comme l'a dit la binoclarde, le gamin a besoin de repos, et ce n'est pas tes cris hystériques qui vont l'y aider. Alors, fait comme j'l'ai dit en cours, et rentre chez toi – enfin si t'as fini le ménage. »_

_« Vous ! »_ Rétorqua la jeune fille _« C'est à cause de vous si Eren est dans cet état ! Espèce de monstre, j'vous déteste ! Laissez-moi passer espèce de nain blasé, Eren a besoin de moi à ses côtés ! »_

Elle commença à s'avancer vers la chambre où reposait Eren, fonçant droit vers le professeur. Celui-ci l'attrapa d'une main et la tira par le col, ignorant l'insulte précédemment dite.

_« Tu m'as pas entendu ? Fou-moi le camp et laisse le gamin s'reposer. »_

_« Mais LÂCHEZ-MOI ! »_ Répondit-elle en se débattant. _« Il FAUT que je sois à ses côtés ! Moi, et pas vous, le nain à la grosse tête !»_

Levi ne dit rien, et ne la lâcha pas. Au contraire, il la tira pour l'éloigner de la salle, et la plaqua contre le mur.

_« Ecoutes, gamine, de un, tu vas te calmer. T'es pas le centre du monde, et j'suis ton supérieur alors tu me respectes. De deux, ce morveux n'a pas besoin de ta foutu aide pour vivre. Au contraire, on dirait que c'est toi qui a besoin de toujours faire la mère poule pour vivre. Alors tu vas arrêter de faire le toutou qui poursuit son su-sucre, et tu vas foutre la paix à ce gamin et dégager. Capiche ? »_

Mikasa, vexée, lui lança tout de même un regard noir, incapable de bouger par la force de Levi qui la collait contre le mur. Elle soutint le regard du professeur un instant, puis baissa les yeux, s'avouant vaincue. Levi soupira, puis l'envoya valser dans les bras d'Armin, qui tenta de l'aider. Mais elle se releva d'elle-même et tira Armin par le bras pour quitter la salle, la tête toujours baissée, vexée et honteuse à la fois. Hanji poussa un long soupir de soulagement, puis se retourna vers Levi, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

_« Alors, bonne sieste ? »_

_« Tch, la ferme, la binoclarde. J'ai dormi combien de temps ? »_

_« Hmm, je dirais environ une heure…Et tu avais l'air tellement apaisé près de ce gamin, je n'ai pas osé te réveiller ! »_

_« Ta gueule. Personne n'est venu ? »_

Hanji fit non de la tête, ce qui fit soupirer Levi. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que pouvaient bien foutre les parents de ce gamin quand celui-ci avait besoin d'eux ? Agacé, il ramassa les affaires d'Eren et retourna calmement auprès de lui.

_« Rappelles les parents, on sait jamais »_, lança-t-il alors qu'il s'asseyait près du gamin. Hanji s'exécuta, mais le résultat fut le même, elle laissa donc un nouveau message sur le répondeur, puis prévînt Levi du résultat. Celui-ci soupira de nouveau, fronçant les sourcils. Bordel, mais où pouvaient bien être ces foutus parents ? Il se dit tout de même qu'ils allaient finir par arriver à un moment ou à un autre, et se mit à les attendre, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait leur dire. Mais ceux-ci ne vinrent pas. Levi attendit une heure, puis deux, sans que le gamin ne se réveille ou que ses parents n'arrivent. Perplexe, il demanda à Hanji de rappeler ces derniers, mais le résultat fut toujours le même : Aucune réponse. Elle laissa donc un énième message sur le répondeur, tandis que Levi ne quittait pas le gamin du regard. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que ce gamin pouvait cacher pour que ses parents ne viennent pas le chercher et aient l'air de ne pas s'occuper de lui ? Un lourd secret, sûrement. Tout cela troublait énormément Levi, et c'est l'esprit tourmenté qu'il s'assoupi de nouveau. A croire que ce gamin avait un don pour vous apaiser…

Hanji vînt le réveiller entre une et deux heure plus tard, alors que le ciel revêtait son manteau de vermeil aux quelques diamants, teintés de quelques nuances d'un bleu sombre annonçant la venue de son prochain vêtement nocturne. Levi grogna sous le fait d'être dérangé.

_« Quoi encore ? Ses parents sont ENFIN arrivés ? »_ Marmonna-t-il de mauvaise humeur. Il faut dire qu'il perdait un temps fou pour s'occuper de ce foutu gamin…

_« Non, non, mais le lycée ne va pas tarder à fermer. Et j'ai beau essayé, je n'ai toujours pas réussi à les joindre… »_

Levi soupira, puis se redressa pour s'étirer, avant de poser son regard sur le gamin qui était toujours inconscient.

_« Appelles-moi un taxi et donne-moi l'adresse du môme, j'le ramène chez lui. Préviens ses parents que j'arrive aussi, ou du moins essaie. »_

_« Okay, pas de problèmes ! Mais tu n'avais pas une voiture toi ? »_

_« J'en ai une, mais j'suis venu à pieds ce matin. Allez grouilles, j'ai déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça. »_

Hanji le regarda un instant, puis haussa les épaules et partit fourrer son nez dans ses dossiers pour trouver l'adresse du gamin. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour ça, car au bout de quelques minutes elle releva la tête pour s'exclamer :

_« C'est bon, je l'ai. Ce n'est pas si loin, à pieds tu peux y être en vingt minutes maxi. T'es sûr de toujours vouloir le taxi ? »_

_« Sûr »_, répondit Levi sans hésiter._ « On n'est jamais trop prudent. »_

Hanji acquiesça, puis sourit, avant de donner l'adresse à Levi qui la nota méticuleusement sur un bout de papier. Ensuite, elle appela un taxi, prévint Levi qu'il ne tarderait pas à arriver, et rappela les parents d'Eren pour les prévenir du changement. Mais, comme avant, il n'y eut aucune réponse et elle laissa un message, puis retourna auprès de Levi :

_« J'ai appelé ses parents, mais il ne répondaient toujours pas, donc j'ai laissé un message. Si jamais tu les rencontres, dit-leur d'éviter les mouvements brusques pour Eren et de le faire manger le plus vite possible. Enfin, pas trop non plus, sinon il faudra peut-être l'emmener à l'hôpital. »_

Ouais, c'est ça, il allait surtout leur dire comment on élève un gosse, à ces parents. Il regarda Hanji, puis la remercia.

_« Merci, binoclarde, t'es utile quand tu l'veux. »_

_« Pas de problèmes. Allez, le taxi sera là d'une minute à l'autre, tu ferais mieux d'y aller ! »_

Levi acquiesça, puis regarda le gamin. Il était toujours aussi dégueulasse, couvert de terre, de sueur, de poussière et autre encore. Il fit une moue de dégoût et pesta, puis à contrecoeur ôta sa propre veste pour l'enrouler autour du gamin. Il se demandait pourquoi il faisait tout ça pour un morveux sans importance, et surtout il se demandait dans quel genre de merdier il s'engageait. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, et brava à nouveau son dégoût total pour la saleté pour prendre le gamin dans ses bras et le porter, puis commença à s'en aller, sans oublier d'attraper ses affaires au passage. Il salua Hanji, la remerciant une nouvelle fois, et quitta l'infirmerie, pour ensuite sortir du lycée et attendre devant le bâtiment. Le taxi arriva presque aussitôt, et Levi installa le gamin sur la banquette arrière avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui et de donner l'adresse du gosse au chauffeur. Durant le court trajet où Levi regardait par la fenêtre, pensant à diverses choses à propos du gamin, celui-ci glissa sur l'épaule du professeur, reposant sa tête contre son corps, étant cependant toujours inconscient.

_« Tch. Toi, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure à ton réveil »_, souffla-t-il comme si Eren pouvait l'entendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à l'adresse indiquée par Hanji. Levi se détacha, puis demanda au chauffeur de l'attendre et s'avança vers la porte de la maison, laissant le gamin dans la voiture pour le moment. Il arriva face à la porte de la maison – qui semblait vieille et usée – et sonna. La sonnette fut stridente et usée, comme si elle était vieille et en usage depuis longtemps déjà. Levi attendit quelques secondes, mais personne ne vînt lui ouvrir. Il sonna à nouveau : aucune réponse. Il sonna une nouvelle fois, toujours rien. Il soupira, puis frappa la porte, mais personne ne vînt lui ouvrir non plus. Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, et remarqua que celle-ci n'était pas fermée à clé. Il hésita donc quelques secondes, et ouvrit la porte qui menait à un genkan. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, Levi vit quelques paires de chaussures et de chaussons alignées, certaines mal rangées. Il fit un tour de pièce, celle-ci était simple, sans décoration apparente, avec comme seuls meubles un porte manteau et un petit tiroir sur lequel étaient disposés divers objets. Il pénétra dans la pièce, sombre et vide de vie, s'avançant en interpellant la famille qui devait s'y trouver. Mais il n'avait toujours aucune réponse. Il s'avança donc vers la prochaine porte et l'ouvrit, laissant découvrir un salon poussiéreux plongé dans le noir. C'était meublé, certes, mais certaines affaires traînaient par-ci par-là. Si Levi n'était pas aussi occupé par le gamin et par l'étrange sentiment de vide qu'inspirait la maison, il aurait tout nettoyé… Mais, c'est vrai ça, la maison semblait vide, voire abandonnée. Elle semblait tout de même habitée, mais pas par une famille. Tout cela était très… Etrange. Le gamin ne pouvait pas habiter ici. C'était impossible. Instinctivement donc, il appela Hanji.

_« Oï, la binoclarde, t'es sûre que tu m'as envoyé au bon endroit ? »_

_« Bah oui, l'adresse correspond à celle du dossier. Pourquoi ? »_

_« La piaule semble abandonnée et… »_

Il remarqua soudainement le téléphone fixe dont un voyant rouge clignotait. Intrigué, il s'en approcha et se pencha vers l'objet, tandis qu'Hanji l'interpellait depuis l'autre bout du fil, parlant dans le vide. Il approcha sa main hésitante du voyant, puis appuya sur celui-ci, qui se stabilisa. Le téléphone émit une petite musique, puis une voix synthétique s'en éleva.

_« Répondeur du foyer Yeager. 7 nouveaux messages sur la boîte vocale. Lecture des messages… »_

Et là, ce fut les messages laissés par Hanji qui défilèrent. Levi se figea sous un mélange de choc et de surprise, il faillit même lâcher son portable. Bon sang, mais c'était quoi ce bordel ? Hanji, quant à elle, l'appelait toujours de l'autre bout du fil, voulant savoir ce qui se passait.

_« La ferme, binoclarde »_ lâcha-t-il soudainement. _« … Eh merde, t'avais raison, j'suis au bon endroit… T'entends ça ? »_

Un silence se fit du côté d'Hanji, alors que Levi apposait son téléphone près de celui du fixe pour que l'infirmière puisse écouter ses propres messages. Lorsque se fut le cas, elle poussa un hoquet de surprise.

_« Il y a un truc qui tourne pas rond avec ce gamin, et je compte le découvrir. La maison est totalement vide et semble même inoccupée, donc je ramène le gosse chez moi. Toi, appelles Erwin et commences à faire des recherches. Dis lui de me rappeler demain, qu'on puisse essayer de mettre tout ça au clair. »_

Et il raccrocha sans laisser le temps à Hanji de répondre, puis sortit de la maison – laissant tout de même un mot, au cas où que les parents du gamin repassent par ici un jour– sans oublier de fermer les portes, tout en jetant un dernier regard à l'étrange baraque vide. Il rejoignit ensuite le chauffeur, s'excusa du dérangement et lui donna sa propre adresse, tout en se rasseyant près d'Eren. Il le regarda quelques instants, se promettant de découvrir chaque secret qui entourait ce pauvre gosse.

Quelques pâtés de maisons plus loin, le chauffeur les déposa devant la splendide et immense demeure de Levi. Celui-ci le paya, et prit de nouveau le gamin inconscient dans ses bras, réprimant une moue de dégoût, attrapant d'une main ses affaires. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'entrée de sa maison, chercha ses clés dans sa poche, ouvrit sa porte et entra dans sa maison. Enfin, son genkan. Il ferma à clé derrière lui, et se déchaussa, faisant de même pour le gamin, ne prêtant plus attention à la luxueuse décoration dont il avait l'habitude. Il posa les affaires du gamin, ainsi que les siennes, et enfila ses chaussons avant de passer dans la suite de sa demeure.

_« Tch, t'es vraiment dégueulasse »_, souffla-t-il au gamin qui ne risquait pas de lui répondre. A contrecoeur, il le porta jusqu'à la salle de bain, fit couler de l'eau dans la baignoire, et – pour la seconde fois de la journée – le déshabilla lentement. Pff, ce gamin lui faisait vraiment perdre son temps. Lui qui pourrait être tranquille à lire un livre, non, il se retrouvait en train de faire la toilette à un morveux. Génial, la vie. Mais il décida de faire fi de ses pensées et reprit le gamin dans ses bras pour le déposer dans la baignoire, puis stoppa l'eau quand elle fut à un niveau adéquat. Eren, lui, était toujours inconscient. Il avait toujours ce visage si serein, si calme, si apaisé, on ne pourrait pas croire qu'il cachait un lourd secret. Et pourtant…

Levi soupira. Il se jura une nouvelle fois qu'il découvrirait ce qui n'allait pas avec ce gosse. Et puis merde quoi, dans quoi il s'embarquait encore, lui qui n'avait rien demandé et qui voulait juste être tranquille… Apparemment, c'était râpé. Tout en continuant à penser à cela, Levi savonnait le jeune garçon avec attention, décrassant terre, poussière et sueur qui s'étaient accrochés à sa peau. Il lui lava également les cheveux, lui massant délicatement le cuir chevelu. Puis, il le rinça et le sécha, avant de lui faire enfiler un ancien pyjama à lui qui, malgré la différence de taille, lui allait à merveilles. Ensuite, Levi porta à nouveau le gamin jusqu'à son unique chambre de la maison – les autres ayant servi à un autre projet – et le déposa dans le lit, avant de le recouvrir avec d'épaisses couvertures. Il le regarda, comme ça, pendant quelques instants, et passa sa douce main délicate sur le front légèrement chaud d'Eren.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu caches, gamin ? »_

Il fit glisser sa main sur sa joue dans une caresse, et l'observa quelques secondes de plus avant de se lever et de quitter la salle, éteignant la lumière sur son passage. Il alla vider l'eau de la baignoire, et prit une douche relaxante pour se laver de tous les soucis que cette journée lui avait apportés, puis il se mit également en pyjama, mettant ses habits et ceux d'Eren au sale. Il se prépara ensuite un repas rapide et mangea, mettant la moitié de côté si jamais le gamin se réveillait. Puis, il alla sur son ordinateur et envoya un mail au proviseur Pixis, qui gérait le lycée, pour le prévenir de son absence et de celle d'Eren le lendemain. Il fallait bien que le gamin se repose – et que quelqu'un veille sur lui. Ayant encore un peu de temps devant lui, il commença à faire quelques recherches sur le net, mais ne trouva rien d'intéressant. Il éteignit donc son ordinateur, puis soupira d'exaspération et d'agacement, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Pourquoi il faisait tout ça ? Pourquoi il faisait tout ça pour ce gamin ? Il ne savait pas. C'était tellement contraire à ses habitudes. Il se déréglait complètement pour ce gamin qu'il venait de rencontrer. Il s'inquiétait, même. Certes, il ne le montrait pas, toujours fidèle à lui-même. Mais il s'inquiétait légèrement sur ce que pouvait vivre ce gamin chez lui.  
Levi soupira, puis se leva pour aller chercher une couverture, et éteignit la lumière du salon avant de s'installer dans le canapé. Ça aussi, c'était contraire à lui-même. Mais il n'allait pas faire dormir le gamin dans un canapé après toute la fatigue qu'il avait accumulée, et il n'allait pas non plus le brusquer en dormant avec lui. De toutes façon, ce n'était pas très légal non plus… Enfin, après tout, tant qu'il ne lui fait rien, tout est légal. Mais non, il n'allait pas le brusquer, ce gamin avait déjà vécu assez de choses dans la journée, et par sa faute en plus. Il allait donc le laisser respirer pour le moment, et ensuite seulement, il lui demanderait des explications. Parce que, tout de même, il y avait certaines réponses qui méritaient d'êtres données. Levi soupira à nouveau, se demandant une nouvelle fois dans quoi il allait s'embarquer pour ce gamin, puis il pesta contre l'inconfort du canapé, et tenta de s'endormir. Demain allait être une grosse journée, se disait-il.

* * *

**Eren**

Eren avait mal de partout. Littéralement. Son estomac lui donnait l'impression d'être troué, déchiqueté, comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à le déchirer de parts et d'autres, comme si quelqu'un avait prit plaisir à lui briser et arracher les côtes une à unes. Il avait également la tête lourde, et douloureuse, comme si elle allait imploser. Et puis, ses membres – Dieu ! Ses membres – ils lui faisaient horriblement mal. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui brûlait, pinçait, écrasait et tirait chaque parcelle de peau, et qu'on lui écartelait constamment les bras et les jambes, tout en écrasant ceux-ci sous des tonnes de métal. Bref, il avait mal.

Pendant un instant, cependant, il s'était sentit bien, blottit contre une présence irréelle, une présence d'un songe qui veillait sur lui et le faisait flotter dans un confort chaleureux. Mais maintenant, cette sensation était partie, et il était retombé dans la souffrance, le noir, et le froid. Maintenant, il avait mal de partout. Et puis…

Et puis il faisait sombre, et tout se passait trop vite. Deux silhouettes. Des coups. Des cris. Soudain, une lame, brillant dans la pénombre. Une pluie de sang gicle, et s'abat sur lui. Son visage est terrorisé, ses yeux écarquillés et effrayés observent l'une des deux silhouettes – bien trop familière à son goût – s'effondrer devant lui. L'autre silhouette – tout aussi familière sans qu'il puisse mettre un nom sur son visage – se retourna vers lui. La personne – floue – semblait folle et énervée.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ? T'es pas sensé dormir à cette heure ? Fous moi le camp ! A moins que tu veuilles le même sort ? »_

Il poussa un long rire effrayant, tandis qu'Eren tremblait. La silhouette se tenait toujours devant lui, et commença à s'approcher, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

_« Allez, viens, j'vais m'occuper de toi. »_

Eren était terrorisé.

_« Non ! Je suis désolé ! Je vais partir ! Promis, je le ferais plus ! Je serais gentil ! Par pitié, laissez-moi partir ! Je… »_

Soudain, il reconnut la silhouette. Enfin, le lui du rêve reconnut la silhouette, mais le lui conscient n'arrivait même plus à voir le visage de cette personne.

_« Pitié non ! Je n'ai rien fais ! Laissez moi je… Non ! Je serais obéissant, je le promets ! Je ne dirais rien ! Je serais muet ! J'ai rien vu ! Pa-»_

Il se mit à hurler.

* * *

**Levi **

Cela faisait une heure tout au plus que Levi avait réussi à s'endormir lorsqu'il entendit le garçon hurler. Bordel, c'était déjà assez difficile comme ça de dormir sur le canapé, mais il fallait en plus qu'on le réveille ! Putain, ce n'était vraiment pas son jour, personne ne pouvait lui foutre la paix…

Néanmoins, Levi s'était réveillé en sursaut lorsqu'il avait entendu le gamin hurler, se demandant si quelque chose de grave lui était arrivé. Péniblement, il s'était levé, puis dirigé vers la chambre où le gamin se trouvait, pensant qu'il devait sûrement avoir mal quelque part. « Oï, gamin, si t'es réveillé arrête de c-… »

Levi se stoppa net devant l'horreur qui lui faisait face, l'horreur qui le choqua. Le garçon – bien que pourtant incapable de bouger – criait tout en crispant ses mains sur sa tête comme si celle-ci le tiraillait atrocement. Il se tordait, se cambrant dans tous les sens, hurlait des mots à une personne invisible, la suppliant de le laisser sauf. Il transpirait, haletait entre ses cris, suppliant toujours la personne de ne pas l'approcher, qu'il ne « recommencerait plus ». Tout ça écoeurait Levi, il n'en pouvait plus de cette scène horrible, il ne la supportait pas. Instinctivement, il se jeta sur Eren, le plaquant contre le lit, essayant de le calmer alors que le gamin se débattait. Bon sang, mais comment pouvait-il avoir autant d'énergie ?! Levi le tenait fermement, le maintenant contre le lit, et il hurla pour tenter de le réveiller :

_« Eh, Eren ! Bordel Eren calme toi, c'est juste un mauvais rêve ! Allez gamin, ressaisis-toi ! »_

Mais il hurlait toujours, et Levi remarqua que ses yeux étaient ouverts, exorbités de terreur, comme s'il était en transe, ce qui commença à réellement inquiéter Levi. Bordel, il s'agissait plus de cauchemar, mais de véritable traumatisme ! Mais qu'est-ce que ce gamin avait bien pu vivre, bon sang ?

Eren ne cessant de se débattre, Levi n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le redresser et de le serrer dans ses bras pour maintenir ses coups. Il le serrait fort, tentant de le maintenir, et se balançait légèrement, murmurant des mots doux et réconfortant au gamin pour qu'il se calme, alors que celui-ci hurlait toujours, tremblant de toutes parts, ses membres crispés se débattant toujours. Puis, petit à petit, au fil des balancements que Levi répétait, les hurlements du gamin commencèrent à se taire, ses débattements se ternirent peu à peu, tandis que ses tremblements se calmèrent également, étant cependant toujours présents. Ses yeux reprirent peu à peu leur lueur normale, devenant conscient pendant un court instant et se posant sur Levi avec surprise, avant de clore à nouveau, cédant à la fatigue, la respiration calme et les membres détendus, tremblotant toutefois légèrement contre lui. Celui-ci soupira, continuant de se balancer légèrement avec Eren dans les bras, lui caressant le dos délicatement. Putain, ce gamin lui avait foutu une de ces frousses ! Ouep, pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, Levi avait été terrifié… Ce gamin le changeait vraiment. Et en plus, il avait dégueulassé les draps, avec sa transpiration. Il soupira, se disant qu'il s'en occuperait le lendemain, et recoucha doucement le gamin qui tremblotait encore légèrement, puis commença à le lâcher mais celui-ci recommença à paniquer, tremblant à nouveau, s'accrochant à Levi. Ce dernier le regarda, surpris, puis soupira longuement avant de se glisser aux côtés d'Eren.

_« Putain d'gamin »_, souffla-t-il. _« Je te jures que tu vas me le payer très cher pour m'obliger à des draps que tu viens juste de dégueulasser. »_

Il soupira de nouveau, se demandant tout de même ce que ce gosse cachait, puis éteignit la lumière, ayant un interrupteur près du lit également. Il serra ensuite le gamin contre lui, passant une main réconfortante dans ses cheveux, avant de la glisser sur sa joue dans un geste délicat, caressant de son autre main son dos pour rassurer cet être frêle qui se blottissait contre son torse, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Levi hésita quelques instants, puis avec l'une de ses mains il dégagea les cheveux du front chaud du gamin et y déposa ses lèvres en un baiser réconfortant. Tch, qu'est-ce qu'il fallait pas faire pour avoir la paix…

Néanmoins, Levi se rendait compte que rien de ce qu'il avait fait jusque là ne lui ressemblait. Lui qui était plutôt du genre « je-m'en-foutisme », froid et détestable, presque asocial d'un côté, ne s'intéressant jamais vraiment aux gens. Mais là… Là c'était différent. Le gamin semblait porter quelque chose de trop lourd pour que même lui laisse passer ça. Et, d'un côté, cette histoire l'inquiétait, et il se jura de vite trouver ce qui clochait.

Le gamin, tremblant toujours un peu, se serra contre lui, continuant à se blottir contre son torse. Levi resserra alors son étreinte, continuant à lui caresser le dos et la tête doucement, ce qui semblait le calmer. Plusieurs fois donc, Levi tenta de quitter le lit du gamin lorsqu'il estimait qu'il s'était enfin calmé. Mais à chaque fois, le gosse recommençait à paniquer et à trembler, et s'agrippait à Levi. Ce dernier n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que de le serrer à nouveau contre lui, réitérant ses caresses, tout en lui murmurant des mots réconfortant et en posant de temps à autres ses lèvres sur son front chaud.

Puis, au final, Levi s'endormit avec le gamin dans les bras. Il faut dire qu'il était toujours aussi apaisant, et étrangement, cela ne dérangeait pas Levi. Au contraire, il trouvait ça agréable et confortable. Beaucoup plus que n'importe quel lit ou canapé…


	4. Chapitre 3: Les questions

Coucou !

Voici le chapitre trois ^^ Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai changé le titre, parce que j'aimais pas trop le dernier...

Désolée pour le retard, à la base il devait être plus long, mais là encore j'ai coupé parce que... Bah parce que sinon je l'aurais pas posté aujourd'hui et qu'il aurait fait trois fois la taille de celui-ci x)Encore merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur! Et comme je commence à en avoir pas mal, bah je vais faire le tour comme j'ai des questions ^^

** Livai Ackerman:** Possible, en effet... Peut-être, peut-être pas... Dans deux ou trois chapitres, ça devrait s'éclairer ^^Contente que ça te plaise en tout cas!

** Tatakae:** J'ai pas vraiment précisé où sont ses parents, on peut imaginer qu'ils sont en voyage, effectivement... Mais là aussi, leur absence récurrente devrait s'éclairer dans un ou deux chapitres...

** Lucie:** Heureuse que ça te plaise, et merci ! ^^ Bon par contre, je suis désolée, ce chapitre là est un peu plus court... Mais j'essaierai de rester régulière sur la longueur des chapitres!

Pendant que j'y penses, dans ce chapitre... Bah, il va y avoir de la musique! Je dis pas par qui, même si vous devez vous en douter x) Voici le morceau qui sera joué, vers la fin du chapitre (malheureusement, il ne sera pas joué en entier... vous verrez pourquoi ^^) watch?v=sSGqc28ROv4

**Allez, Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Les questions**

**Eren**

Eren se sentait bien. Malgré le fait qu'il avait toujours mal de partout, que sa tête lui donnait l'impression d'imploser en continu, que son estomac avait l'air d'être déchiré et mit en pièces, que ses côtes semblaient brûler, broyées, et que ses membres lui donnaient l'impression qu'on l'écartelait constamment en lui écrasant chaque muscle avant de lui enfoncer un clou dans chaque parcelle de peau, malgré tout ça, Eren se sentait bien. Il était au chaud, agréablement blotti contre quelque chose de confortable et tout aussi chaud. Un oreiller ? Non, ça n'y ressemblait pas. C'était quelque chose de différent. Ça ressemblait plus à… Un corps. Etait-il en train de rêver ? Etait-ce la présence qu'il avait sentie plus tôt dans son rêve ? Cette présence qui l'avait prise dans ses bras, cette présence qui avait veillé sur lui, qui l'avait enseveli dans les sources chaudes avant de le serrer contre elle. Cette présence qui, aurait pu avoir l'apparence d'une mère… Et qui avait le visage – inquiet, qui plus est – de son prof. Euh, non. Il devait y avoir une erreur, Eren devait divaguer complètement : De un, il rêvait de son prof – ce qui était totalement chelou – et de deux, en plus de ça, il avait rêvé que son prof s'inquiétait pour lui. Levi, inquiet ? HAHA, non, c'était totalement impossible. Il avait dû être pris par une très forte fièvre dans la nuit, parce que ça virait carrément au délire impossible.

Eren, intrigué par tout ce qui lui arrivait – et par cette confortable sensation qui restait – papillonna des yeux, les ouvrants doucement, sortant à peine de son lourd sommeil. Face à lui, il y avait un visage. Ce n'était pas du tout normal qu'il se réveille face à un visage, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Non, ce qui le préoccupait c'était que le visage lui était plutôt familier, mais que son expression lui était totalement inconnue. C'était une expression calme et sereine, apaisée et reposée, une expression endormie, angélique. Eren mit donc quelques instants à réaliser que ce visage n'était qu'autre que celui de son professeur. Lorsque l'info arriva à son cerveau, il écarquilla les yeux. Mais bon sang, il s'était passé quoi ? La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était de courir et…. Plus rien. Bah mince alors, il ne se souvenait plus du tout, c'était le noir complet… Mais attendez, si c'était bel et bien le visage de son professeur, alors ça voulait dire que… Que tout son rêve n'en avait pas été un ? Eren regarda rapidement aux alentours, et remarqua que ce n'était ni son lit, ni sa chambre, ni même sa propre maison. C'était plausible que son rêve soit réel…

Il regarda soudainement sous la couette, pris de panique en pensant à une possibilité. Bon, de un, il était habillé, ce qui était rassurant. Mais ce n'était pas son pyjama… Ce qui voulait dire que ce prof l'avait déshabillé – pour la seconde fois déjà – et lui avait sûrement fait prendre un bain, comme il l'avait senti… Donc il l'avait vu complètement nu… A cette pensée, le rouge monta aux joues d'Eren, alors qu'il réalisa autre chose. En fait, tout ceci était complètement plausible, car en aucun cas Eren aurait rêvé de son prof… Mais cela voulait donc dire que son professeur avait été inquiet pour lui ? Tout ceci était étrange… Ça commençait vraiment à perdre en crédibilité…

Eren essaya de se défaire de l'étreinte, malgré sa fatigue et sa souffrance. C'est pas tout, mais il devait rentrer chez lui… Et il avait ses petits boulots aussi ! Et merde, il allait devoir trouver une excuse pour ne pas se faire renvoyer… Et puis, minute, il était quelle heure ? Les cours avaient dû commencer, bon sang ! D'ailleurs, c'était étrange que son professeur soit toujours en train de dormir alors qu'il était sûrement temps pour lui d'aller bosser. Eren ne savait pas l'heure, mais il se doutait que la matinée était plutôt avancée, une lumière douce traversant les volets pour se propager dans la salle. Il continua donc d'essayer de se défaire de l'étreinte, s'agitant un peu. Puis soudain, la pression autour de lui se fit plus forte, et il se figea, pivotant lentement la tête pour être accueilli par deux glaçons qui le fixait.

_« Enfin réveillé, la belle au bois dormant ? »_

Eren déglutit et eut un mouvement de recul, mais Levi l'empêcha de bouger et le plaqua au lit, se plaçant au-dessus de lui.

_« Hep, calmes-toi Princesse Aurore, t'as interdiction de bouger. »_

Eren déglutit de nouveau, rougissant légèrement. Princesse Aurore ? C'était quoi ce surnom ? Non mais il se foutait de lui ou quoi ? Il regarda Levi dans les yeux, essayant de soutenir son regard, mais celui-ci était tellement… Sérieux, dur et froid. Ses sourcils en étaient même retournés à leur froncement habituel, ses yeux gris et sans lueur le fixant avec autorité. Il tenait Eren fermement par les bras, le plaquant bien contre le lit avec une force que le jeune garçon n'aurait pas imaginé. Il soutint donc le regard de son professeur encore quelques instants, puis ferma les yeux en acquiesçant, résigné. Levi relâcha donc légèrement son emprise, juste assez pour ne pas faire de mal à Eren, mais celui-ci était toujours assez retenu pour rester plaqué au lit.

_« Bien. Tu dois te reposer et ne pas bouger. Pour ce qui est des cours, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai prévenu que tu les louperais quelques jours. Et si tu te poses des questions, t'es chez moi parce que tes parents sont absents et qu'il est impossible de les joindre. D'ailleurs, après que tu aies repris des forces, j'attendrais des explications de ta part… »_

Eren déglutit, alors que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Mais qu'est-ce que lui racontait ce foutu prof ? Ses parents étaient toujours – ou presque toujours – présents ! D'accord, ils s'absentaient souvent, et c'est à cause de ça qu'Eren devait bosser et ramener l'argent lui-même… Mais il était sûr que ses parents étaient là. Il était pratiquement sûr de leur avoir parlé deux jours plus tôt…. Non, il s'en souvenait, même ! Il se souvenait des rires échangés avec eux, de sa mère qui jouait du piano dans le salon, puis du violon, puis de la harpe, de la flûte, et tout autre instrument, musicienne renommée qu'elle était ! Il se souvenait de sa voix, sa douce et mélodieuse voix qui lui chantait les plus belles chansons du monde. Il se souvenait de son père qui souriait, lisant son journal on son livre, buvant sa tasse de café ou son verre de vin selon l'heure. Il se souvenait de tout ça, alors ce prof lui racontait des bobards ! Enfin, il était possible que ses parents se soient absentés sans le lui dire. Ça arrivait souvent, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Mais il était sûr que quand il rentrerait chez lui le soir même, ses parents l'attendraient patiemment… !

Après un moment de réflexion, et voyant qu'Eren ne bougerait plus, Levi se redressa subitement, lâchant sa prise tout en soufflant bruyamment.

_« Bouges pas, gamin. Maintenant que t'es calmé je vais te chercher de quoi reprendre un peu de forces. »_

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre. Eren, lui, se redressa en le regardant s'éloigner. Pas bouger ? Haha, il était comique ce prof, comme si Eren était en état de bouger. Il soupira et se laissa lourdement retomber sur le lit – non sans laisser échapper une grimace de douleur – et observa la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait. Elle était spacieuse, et plutôt sobre, mais extrêmement bien rangée et nettoyée. Pas un grain de poussière ne traînait sur le parquet clair et ciré, ou sur les meubles qui semblaient fait d'ébène, et les murs étaient d'un blanc immaculé, comme si l'ivoire même était contenu dans ces murs. Le lit dans lequel il se trouvait était placé dans un coin de la pièce, et face à lui, à l'autre bout de la pièce, se trouvait une grande bibliothèque qui remplissait tout le mur d'en face, les trois quarts semblant être des bouquins, le dernier étant de vieilles feuilles bien classées qui semblait rappeler quelque chose à Eren. Le mur apposé au lit, qui allait jusqu'à la bibliothèque, était composé d'une grande baie vitrée partant de la fin du lit jusqu'à l'antre des livres, dont les vitres n'avaient pas une seule tâche et laissaient entrevoir la lumière du soleil matinal. Le mur qui était face à celui de la baie vitrée était grand, composé de miroirs allant jusqu'au plafond, d'un placard qui semblait être le dressing de son professeur, d'un encadrement de porte qui semblait amener à une salle de bain personnelle, et enfin, face au lit, il y avait une porte d'ébène polie qui menait à la suite de la maison. Puis, au centre de la pièce, il y avait une table basse encadrée de deux fauteuils modernes, sous laquelle reposait une carpette blanche immaculée. Eren soupira. La chambre de ce prof était vachement classe – et encore il n'avait pas tout vu. Il commença donc à regarder le plafond, qui était aussi blanc que les murs et qui portait en son centre une lampe plutôt sobre, mais luxueuse. Eren soupira de nouveau. Ce Levi semblait avoir bien gagné sa vie…

En parlant du loup, voilà que le professeur passait le pas de la porte à nouveau, un plateau entre les mains sur lequel Eren pouvait apercevoir un bol, mais pas ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Il commença à se redresser, tandis que Levi lui adressa un regard sévère qui lui annonça qu'il ferait bien de ne pas bouger plus que ça. Eren répondit au regard en déglutissant, s'adossant au mur du lit, tout en essayant de cacher ses grimaces de douleur à chaque mouvement. Levi, en arrivait face au lit, déposa le plateau sur les jambes d'Eren.

_« Si tu me dégeulasse encore une fois les draps, j'te jure que je te fous dehors, rétabli ou non. »_

Eren déglutit, puis se demanda ce que Levi pouvait bien entendre par « encore une fois », car c'était la première fois qu'il venait chez son professeur – qu'il ne connaissait que depuis la veille, en plus – mais il décida de ne pas poser de questions et porta son attention sur son le récipient contenant son petit-déjeuner. C'était un bol simple, dans lequel se trouvait une sorte de bouillie pas très appétissante – voir pas appétissante du tout. On aurait dit un mélange d'eau, de sable, de boue et de morceaux de bois. Eren fit une moue de dégoût en imaginant ce que son professeur avait bien pu préparer, et se souvînt qu'ils n'étaient pas en très bon accords tous les deux. Suspicieux, il leva la tête vers lui, fronçant les sourcils, les yeux lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

_« Vous voulez m'empoisonner, c'est ça ? »_ Déclara le jeune garçon.

Levi se retînt d'éclater de rire, à la place il soupira légèrement. Il était légèrement dérangé par le vouvoiement, mais il préféra mettre ce détail de côté, et répondit sournoisement.

_« Tch, quel gamin débile tu fais. Apprends un peu à te servir de ta tête, c'est simplement du porridge. Ça redonne des forces. Si je voulais ta mort, tu aurais déjà quitté ce monde, morveux. »_

Eren déglutit de nouveau, puis reporta son attention sur la bouillie qui lui servirait de petit-déjeuner, dont l'allure promettait toujours d'être immangeable. Bah, de toutes façons, il ne s'attendait pas à du luxe non plus venant du professeur. Ça l'étonnait déjà bien assez d'être dans la maison de celui-ci sans s'être fait viré au bout de deux minutes. Il soupira, puis attrapa la cuillère sur le côté et commença à la plonger dans le bol, quand Levi l'arrêta, assis près du lit tout en l'observant :

_« Rapelles toi, le môme : pas de tâches ou de miettes, sinon tu en subiras les conséquences. »_

Le ton, les vibrations de sa voix, son regard, son expression, tout était subitement devenu sérieux chez lui. Apparemment, il ne fallait pas plaisanter avec le ménage et la propreté, par ici… Eren acquiesça, cachant son intimidation, et continua son mouvement de cuillère, pour finalement la porter à sa bouche, tout en faisant attention à ne pas laisser tomber une seule goutte. Lorsque la mixture atteignit sa langue, il retînt une grimace, et avala après quelques tentatives pour faire disparaître l'horrible goût qui trônait dans son palais.

_« Ugh, c'est quoi cette mixture ? »_ Demanda-t-il après avoir enfin réussi à faire passer la mixture dans son estomac.

_« Un mélange de flocons d'avoine et de lait. Y'a aussi du sucre, et dans celui-ci j'ai rajouté des bananes. C'est très nourrissant, et tu iras mieux plus rapidement avec ça. Alors bouffe avant que je te le fasse bouffer moi-même ». _

Eren pensait que c'était plutôt quelque chose qui lui donnerait des indigestions, mais imaginant les pires scénarios que son professeur pourrait utiliser pour lui faire manger la mixture, il décida de continuer à manger lui-même, tout en évitant de grimacer à chaque bouchée. C'est donc comme ça qu'il prit son petit déjeuner – horriblement immangeable – sous le regard observateur de Levi, en continuant toujours à faire attention de ne rien salir. Quand il eut finit, Levi lui prit le bol des mains et le posa sur la table de chevet, puis regarda Eren avec sérieux, avant de déclarer :

_« Bien. Maintenant, passons aux questions. Sais-tu pourquoi tes parents ne sont pas présents chez toi ? »_

Eren réagit au quart de tour, comme pour se défendre.

_« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Mes parents sont là, je les ai vus il y a deux jours ! Je les aurais vus hier si vous ne m'aviez pas kidnappé ! Ils doivent être morts d'inquiétude à l'heure qu'il est, je dois les retrou-… »_

_« Holà, calme-toi l'morveux_ », le coupa Levi. _« Eren, j'suis passé chez toi hier pour te ramener, mais la maison était vide. C'est pour ça que je t'ai amené chez moi. De plus, tes parents sont injoignables. Tu peux expliquer ça ? »_

_« Je euh… Ça leur arrive assez souvent d'être absents et, euh…. On a… On a récemment déménagé, j'imagine que… le changement d'adresse n'a pas encore été fait… »_

Eren semblait hésiter, comme s'il ne savait pas quelle phrase choisir, comme s'il cherchait une excuse et qu'il était gêné de mentir. Levi soupira, ne croyant pas un traître mot de ce que lui racontait le gamin.

_« Oï, Eren, arrête tes conneries et dis-moi la vérité, tes excuses bidon marchent pas sur moi. Dis-moi, t'as un problème avec tes parents ? »_

_« Mais je ne mens pas ! »_ S'exclama-t-il, sur la défensive.

_« Alors pourquoi tu manges rien, bordel ? Pourquoi ton corps est si faible qu'il te lâche ? Tes parents te battent ? Te font bosser ? Pour l'amour de dieu, réponds ! »_

Il avait haussé le ton, presque hurlé, sa voix étant subitement devenue agressive. Eren, lui, s'était figé sous la violence des mots. Ne bougeant plus d'un poil, il fixait Levi avec surprise et choc, les yeux écarquillés et le visage en décomposition. Ses lèvres inférieures tremblaient légèrement, et Levi, l'espace d'un instant, eut peur de s'être emporté et d'être allé trop loin. En regardant le gosse, il crut qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer, ou qu'il allait refaire une crise comme la nuit dernière. Mais Eren déglutit lentement, toujours sous le choc, tentant de ne pas laisser paraître la moindre émotion, puis il souffla lentement avant de reprendre d'une voix légèrement tremblante, qu'il tentait de cacher :

_« Je… C'est… C'est pas de leur faute… Ils peuvent pas bosser, alors…. Alors c'est moi qui fait plusieurs petits boulots pour rapporte de l'argent… Mais ils ne me font pas de mal, c'est juste que-… »_

Il s'arrêta soudainement, un souvenir lui frappant la mémoire de plein fouet. Il porta sa main à son front comme si sa tête le tiraillait, et l'autre à sa bouche, pris d'une soudaine nausée. Il semblait tenter de se contrôler, les yeux exorbités sous la violence de la scène qui lui traversait la tête. Levi, lui, s'était instantanément redressé, et était face au jeune garçon, ses mains sur les épaules de celui-ci, cachant son inquiétude soudaine sous un visage neutre :

_« Hey, Eren, ça va ? »_

Eren resta les yeux exorbités quelques instants de plus, puis il inspira et expira profondément, secouant la tête pour se défaire de ce qui lui avait soudainement sauté à la tête, et laissa tomber ses mains, feignant un sourire.

_« Donc je… Je fais attention à ne pas trop dépenser c'est… pour ça que je suis souvent fatigué… Mais je mange tout de même, hein ! »_

Levi était choqué. Il ne le montrait pas, affichant un regard toujours aussi neutre, mais était choqué. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi jeune pouvait bosser et ramener de quoi subvenir aux besoins de trois personnes ? Non, c'était impossible. Il devait y avoir une merde quelque part, le gamin devait cacher quelque chose au sujet de ses parents… Sa réaction avait d'ailleurs confirmé à Levi qu'il se tramait quelque chose d'anormal chez ce gamin. Il pensait que ses parents devaient travailler – car lui tout seul ne pouvait pas subvenir aux besoins d'une famille – mais qu'il devait sûrement se passer quelque chose pour qu'il évite d'en parler… Par contre, le fait que le gamin bosse expliquerait pourquoi il se lèverait en retard… Mais ça n'expliquait en rien qu'il néglige sa santé et se prive de nourriture….  
Le professeur poussa un long soupir. Toute cette histoire était bien compliquée. Il se demanda encore une fois dans qu'elle genre de merdier il avait pu s'engager en voulant aider ce garçon. Toutefois, il se promit de découvrir son problème, et ce qui n'allait pas avec ses parents et sa famille. Oui, il se l'était promis, depuis ce jour… Il s'était promis de ne plus jamais laisser ce genre de choses arriver…

Levi sortit de ses pensées pour reposer son attention sur le gamin, avant de reprendre la parole :

_« Non, gamin, tu ne manges pas assez. De ce que j'en déduis, tu n'as rien mangé hier, et cette bigleuse d'infirmière pense que c'est pareil pour la veille aussi. Tu n'peux pas vivre comme ça, en mangeant un repas par semaine. Comment tes foutus parents peuvent accepter ça ?! »_

_« Mais… Mais j'ai mangé ! »_ Répliqua-t-il en tressaillant à la mention de ses parents.

_« Pas assez, j't'ai dit…. »_ Il soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux, avant de reprendre : _« Va falloir que j'en parle à Erwin pour savoir ce qu'il faut faire et s'il faut en parler aux services soc-… »_

Eren s'était soudainement redressé – ce qui avait causé une vive douleur dans tout son corps, mais il l'avait ignorée – et s'était subitement agrippé à ses bras, affolé, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

_« Non, n'en parle pas ! » _

Il baissa la tête, serrant le tissu du pyjama de Levi entre ses mains, ignorant de s'excuser pour la familiarité et l'impolitesse dont il faisait preuve envers son professeur.

_« S'il te plaît, n'en parle pas… »_

Il semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots, d'arrêter de respirer, ou de fuir par la première fenêtre du coin tellement il était tendu. Levi pouvait entendre sa respiration saccadée qui trahissait son affolement. Il haletait, comme si son souffle attendait la réaction de Levi pour le quitter. Levi, lui, soupira longuement, puis se défit de l'emprise du gamin, se levant sans un mot tandis que la panique gagnait Eren de nouveau, alors qu'il avait la tête toujours baissée et semblait se recroqueviller encore plus sur lui-même.

_« Calmes-toi, gamin. Je verrais moi-même si j'en parle ou non. Si ça te fait autant flipper, je n'en parlerais peut-être pas, mais c'est tout de même un problème à régler… »_

Bien sûr, Levi avait véritablement l'intention d'en parler à Erwin et Hanji, ses deux amis, pour décider de ce qu'il était préférable de faire. Mais pour l'instant, il fallait rassurer le gamin. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, releva la tête vers Levi, le visage neutre, quoique une once de supplication dans le regard. Levi souffla, l'ignorant, et regarde Eren à nouveau.

_« Bien. Aller, lèves-toi. T'as réussi à redevenir sale même après le bain que je t'ai donné, donc on va te laver de nouveau. Et puis, comme t'a dégueulassé les draps, faut que je les mette dans la machine à laver. »_

Eren détourna les yeux et rougit à la mention du bain de la veille. Alors il ne s'était pas trompé, il l'avait bien déshabillé et laver… Pfff, d'abord en pleine rue, ensuite chez lui, mais ce prof était vraiment un pervers ! C'était flippant, de savoir que son professeur l'avait vu nu – et pire encore, que c'était lui qui l'avait déshabillé. Néanmoins, Eren se leva – difficilement, certes, mais il se leva quand même – et osa poser la question qui lui trottait dans l'esprit depuis un moment déjà.

_« Dites, qu'est-ce que vous entendez par salir ? C'est la première fois que je viens ici, je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu rendre vos draps sales… »_

Levi regarda Eren, étonné.

_« Alors tu ne te souviens de rien ? »_

Eren secoua la tête, ce qui fit soupirer Levi.

_« Eh bah, tu vois, t'as dû faire un cauchemar, parce que tu criais, tu te débattais, et tu transpirais comme un porc…. T'as rien vécu de traumatisant, par hasard ? Parce que ça avait l'air plus sérieux qu'un cauchemar… »_

_« Vraiment ? »_ Répondit Eren, étonné.

Levi acquiesça, et le jeune garçon soupira. Il ne se souvenait vraiment de rien. Mais il se souvenait d'avoir assez souvent des nuits agitées. Et son cauchemar expliquerait le visage inquiet de Levi qu'il avait vu… Même s'il avait dû divaguer un peu et confondre inquiétude avec colère.

_« Et euh… Non, je n'ai rien vécu de spécial…. Ça arrive à tout le monde, les cauchemars, vous savez.»_

Malgré l'affirmation, Levi pouvait déceler une pointe d'hésitation dans la voix d'Eren, et ses doutes ne cessaient de croître. Le garçon, lui, était appuyé contre le mur à cause de ses membres qui le tiraillaient. Il regarda son professeur, puis déclara d'un ton naturel :

_« Dites, vous allez me séquestrer encore longtemps ? »_

Encore une fois, Levi se retint de rire. Il se contenta cette fois-ci d'un faible sourire presque invisible, avant de répondre au gamin :

_« Tu resteras ici jusqu'à ce que tu sois de nouveau sur pieds, et- »_

_« Mais et mes parents ?! Je dois retourner chez-moi ! Ils doivent être inqu-»_

_« Laisse-moi finir, morveux ! J'ai laissé un message chez toi avec mon numéro et mon adresse, et le répondeur est bourré de messages. »_

Eren fut déconcerté par son professeur. Il semblait dire vrai. Mais c'était impossible, ses parents ne pouvaient pas être absents… Il était perdu, totalement déboussolé.

_« Je… Je vous l'ai déjà dit, on a… récemment déménagés… »_

Levi doutait encore plus, le gamin semblait hésiter encore plus sur ses propres paroles.

_« Passes-moi donc le numéro de tes parents et ton adresse. Comme ça, je m'en assurerai. » _

Le gamin parût paniquer quelques secondes, mais lui passa à contrecœur un numéro de portable. Il rechigna néanmoins à lui passer sa nouvelle adresse, ce que Levi trouvait louche. A son avis, il n'avait pas déménagé, et quelque chose se passait chez lui. Mais le professeur préféra laisser ça de côté et faire lui-même ses recherches, vu que le gamin ne semblait lui-même pas certain de ce qu'il se passait chez lui.

_« Aller, viens, j'ai pas que ça à faire. »_

Il traina le plus jeune jusqu'à la salle de bain de sa chambre – celle-ci étant la plus proche – et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. La salle était assez originale, elle n'était pas faite de carrelage mais de bois clair, avec quelques tapis de bain blancs pour éviter d'abîmer le parquet. Cette salle de bain, contrairement à l'autre, ne comportait qu'une douche, et un lavabo. Mais la douche était immense, elle aurait pu contenir quatre personne. Levi se tourna ensuite vers Eren.

_« Tu peux te laver tout seul où il te faut encore de l'aide ? »_

Eren rougit de nouveau, embarrassé, et baissa les yeux.

_« Non, c'est bon, j'peux le faire tout seul. »_

Levi hocha la tête, et lui passa une serviette, avant de commencer à sortir.

_« Monsieur Ackerman, attendez… »_

Le professeur s'arrêta, et se tourna vers le plus jeune avec un regard interrogateur.

_« Hm, dans mon, sac, j'ai des habits de rechange. Je pourrais les avoir ? »_

Levi haussa un sourcil, ne cherchant pas à savoir pourquoi le gamin se baladait avec des habits de rechange, puis acquiesça tout en repartant.

_« Je t'apporte ça tout à l'heure. »_

Et il sortit de la salle de bain et de la chambre, attrapant au passage le bol et le plateau pour les mettre dans le lave-vaisselle. Il alla ensuite chercher les affaires du gamin qu'il déposa à l'entrée de la salle de bain, puis il alla se préparer un petit déjeuner simple : thé, café, et toast de confiture. Pendant que l'eau pour son thé et pour son café chauffait, il appela le numéro qu'Eren lui avait donné. Quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'on lui indiqua que le numéro n'était pas attribué. Intrigué, il réessaya, mais le résultat fut le même. Cela était décidément bien étrange…

Il changea les draps du lit dans sa chambre, prit son petit déjeuner dans le calme, puis réessaya encore une fois d'appeler les parents d'Eren sur leur portable, mais rien. Il soupira donc, légèrement agacé, alors qu'Eren sortait de la chambre, vêtu d'un tee-shirt simple, d'un gilet sobre, et d'un jean.

_« Eh bah, on dirait que tu peux te débrouiller seul, finalement »,_ lança le professeur.

Eren ne releva pas la remarque, et d'un visage neutre, s'adossa au mur.

_« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, moi, ici ? J'ai cours, vous savez. »_

_« Je sais très bien, et je t'ai déjà dit que j'ai prévenu le lycée que tu serais absent aujourd'hui, tout comme moi. Tu vas te reposer, et c'est tout ce que tu feras. »_

Eren pesta, tout en se redressant et en commençant à marcher vers Levi :

_« Mais vous comprenez pas ! Je peux pas me reposer, et je vais très bien! Je dois aller bosser ! Et il y a aussi mes parents qui- »_

Il trébucha soudainement, et manqua de tomber mais se rattrapa sur un meuble, ses jambes ayant du mal à le soutenir. Levi, lui, soupira et s'approcha du gamin.

_« Si, tu vois, t'as besoin de te reposer. Maintenant tu retournes au lit, et sans discuter. »_

Eren voulut contester, mais la douleur dans ses membres l'en empêcha. Il ressentait soudainement un violent coup de fatigue, et devait s'appuyer sur le meuble pour ne pas tomber.

_« Tch… Pitoyable… »_

Levi soupira de nouveau et aida Eren à marcher jusqu'au lit. Il l'y déposa, puis le recouvra avec les draps.

_« Tu vois, ton corps endure ce que tu lui a infligé. Allez, maintenant repose-toi. »_

Il se redressa, et alla baisser les volets pour laisser plus d'obscurité au gamin, puis il quitta la salle lentement, allant lui-même prendre une douche et s'habiller. Quant à Eren, il était déjà partit dans un sommeil sans rêves…

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard, il se réveillait. La chambre était vide, et plongée dans la pénombre. Il se redressa, grimaçant de douleur, et regarda autour de lui avant de se souvenir où il était. Doucement, il posa un pied à terre, puis l'autre, et se releva. Il savait que Levi lui avait ordonné de ne pas trop bouger, mais il devait absolument aller aux toilettes. Discrètement donc, il sortit de la chambre à la recherche de celles-ci. Mais il se rendit compte que la maison de son professeur était… immense. Il y avait trop de portes, trop de couloirs, trop de salles…

Et puis, soudainement, quelque chose attira son attention. Une faible mélodie. Légère, et ternie par l'isolation et l'éloignement, mais il entendant l'air vibrer au son de cette mélodie. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il la suivit et atterrit devant une porte entrouverte. Il reconnaissait maintenant le son : C'était du piano, pour sûr. Il le savait, sa mère en avait joué tellement de fois…

Il entrouvrit légèrement plus la porte, pour regarder à l'intérieur de la salle.

Là, il vit Levi qui faisait parcourir ses mains sur les touches d'un grand piano à queue. Non, en fait, ses mains ne parcouraient pas les touches, elles dansaient avec. Oui elles bougeaient ave tellement de rapidité et de grâce, c'était comme un ballet entre l'air, les mains, et les touches. C'était si gracieux, si harmonieux... La vibration des notes semblait atteindre chaque muscle chaque organe du corps d'Eren, elle semblait vibrer dans les cordes de son esprit, de son cœur.

Et la mélodie, la mélodie flottait comme dans un rêve, elle se gravait en Eren, comme si chaque note était une lettre qu'on apposait sur une feuille, elle se propageait dans la salle, éclatant de beauté comme un feu d'artifice. Le jeune garçon pensa à cet instant que Levi était un dieu, un dieu musical qui commandait les notes, qui commandait les mélodies, qui les dirigeaient à sa guise en se faisant toujours obéir, comme si c'était la mélodie qui écoutait le chant harmonieux des ordres de Levi, et pas l'inverse. Quand il le regardait jouer, comme ça, Eren avait l'impression que lui et le piano ne faisaient qu'un, qu'ils étaient unis depuis toujours, que l'un ne pouvait pas exister sans l'autre, comme si l'instrument même avait été créé pour le professeur. Ce dernier n'avait même pas à regarder les touches qu'il frappait délicatement, ses yeux étaient clos, concentrés et apaisés à la fois. On ne discernait même plus son froncement de sourcils habituel, son visage était juste apaisé, on pouvait juste déceler dans son langage mélodieux une once de nostalgie et de culpabilité. Mais tout était tellement harmonieux, cette façon qu'avait Levi de réussir à atteindre les touches du bout des doigts, avec cependant assez de force pour répandre la vibration dans toute la salle…

Eren s'était mis dos à la porte, les yeux clos. Il se surprit même à deviner sur quelles touches Levi allait poser ses mains. Il se rendit compte que c'est parce que l'air lui était familier… Oui, il connaissait cet air. Sa mère le jouait souvent. Mais Levi ne le jouait pas comme sa mère… Il y ajoutait sa touche personnelle, il y ajoutait cette chose qui faisait que c'était lui qui jouait… Mais ce n'était pas pour nuire. Au contraire, ça le rendait encore plus harmonieux et fantastique. Ça rajoutait une touche plus mélodieuse, plus spéciale, comme un rêve éveillé, un songe, une sonate, un…

**« VLAM »**

Levi s'était subitement arrêté sur les touches, avec une telle violence que cela avait faussé les notes. Eren, surpris, ouvrit subitement les yeux en sursautant, toujours caché derrière la porte, déboussolé. Pourquoi Levi avait-il arrêté subitement son morceau en plein milieu ? C'était tellement magique, Eren en voulait encore… Il voulait encore de ce chant, ce poème, cet art que jouait Levi…

Il regarda par l'entrouverture de la porte, observant son professeur, dont les mains étaient posées sur le piano, crispées sur ce dernier, l'agrippant presque. Il semblait frustré. Frustré pour quoi ? Il jouait à la perfection ! Eren ne comprenait rien…

Il continua à regarder Levi, qui poussa un long soupir d'exaspération. Il avait le visage neutre, mais Eren arrivait à déceler une pointe de souffrance dans son regard, mélangée à de la frustration et de la colère. Que pouvait-il bien se passer ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi Levi semblait-il comme ça ? Pourquoi semblait-il souffrir intérieurement ? Eren, continuant à l'observer discrètement, remarqua que la main de son professeur tremblait légèrement. Celui-ci se leva lentement, le visage sombre, puis resta immobile quelques instants avant de se tourner vers le mur et d'y donner un violent coup. Eren était surpris : Que se passait-il bon sang ? Il avait l'impression de voir son professeur craquer… Ça lui faisait mal de le voir comme ça, la tête posée contre le mur, près de son poing. Il frappa le mur plusieurs fois encore, semblant perdre tous ses moyens. Eren réussit à entendre sa respiration qui était plutôt saccadée, comme s'il perdait le contrôle de lui-même…

Puis, il s'arrêta, restant immobile contre le mur pendant plusieurs instants, avant de faire quelques pas en arrière, le regard baissé. Il se tourna lentement vers un coin de la salle, et y marcha sans empressement. Vu que ça partait dans un coin qu'Eren ne pouvait pas voir de là où il était, il poussa légèrement plus la porte pour observer le tout. Levi s'était dirigé vers un meuble de rangement, une commode en quelques sortes. Il posa sa main sur le deuxième tiroir, paraissant hésiter quelques instants. Puis, il l'ouvrit, et en sortit un objet qui brilla légèrement d'un reflet.

Les yeux d'Eren s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il aperçut la lame dans la main crispée de son professeur. Qu… Qu'avait-il l'intention de faire ? Une lame pouvait-elle mettre fin à ce qu'il ressentait, quel que soit se sentiment ? Eren ne savait pas, mais…

Levi baissa doucement sa main, posant délicatement la lame brillante sur son bras.


	5. Chapitre 4: Le début des problèmes

Coucou!

Voici enfin le chapitre 4! Pfiouuuu, j'en ai bavé pour celui là, et encore j'suis pas vraiment satisfaite, mais bon je peux pas vraiment faire mieux x) Donc désolée pour le retard hein, j'ai eu un peu plus de boulot récemment . (Et les profs me laissent pas toujours écrire pendant leur cours... Compréhensible!).

Cette fois-ci, j'ai pas raccourci, j'ai vraiment coupé où je voulais, ce qui fais que c'est un peu long xD Mais y'a beaucoup de dialogues en même temps... Et encore merci pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que ce que j'écris vous plaît, surtout que par moments j'ai des doutes... Passons aux réponses donc!

**Levicchi Ackerman:** Contente que ça te plaise! Eh oui, le passé d'Eren est assez spécial, on verra ça dans le prochain chapitre ^^ Je suis allé voir l'AMV, je pensais ne pas le connaître mais en fait je l'avais déjà vu... Et j'ai vu les passages dont tu parlais, et c'est normal parce que parfois je m'inspire d'images pour écrire ma fic, dont l'une d'elles étaient dans l'AMV (je ne connaissais pas celle d'Eren avec le couteau). Ou plusieurs, mais je ne spoilerais pas, haha... En tout cas, pour tes hypothèses, je te laisse regarder par toi-même ! ;)

**Tatakae:** Possible, possible... x) Toutes les confirmations arriveront dans le prochain chapitre.

**Audrey Takarai:** Possible, encore une fois. Je veux pas vous spoiler non plus, eheh. Pour Levi, c'est pas vraiment qu'il est dépressif, juste... Nostalgique... Enfin, c'est compliqué à expliquer sans dévoiler toute la fic x)

**Kurosaki-Shiba Mitsuki:** Mon dieu mais vous avez vraiment tous la même idée XD Je répondrais la même chose, c'est possible. Peut-être as-tu effectivement bien compris, tu verras :) Et pour répondre à ta question, vu que je ne l'ai pas précisé, les amis d'Eren ne sont au courant de rien, il garde tout ça pour lui...

Bref, voilà pour le tour des reviews! Ce chapitre contiendra également plusieurs morceaux, je vous les donnes dans l'ordre:

1- La Valse du Petit chien de Chopin ( watch?v=ltIUoTgPTXE )

2- Ensuite vous avez quelques morceaux, pas très important de les connaître, vous pouvez imaginer ce que vous voulez x)

3- Musique de Prédilection de la mère d'Eren : watch?v=YdrLUO5K5RU (Bird de Kuroshitsuji au Piano)

4- Morceau au violon (Eheh, je dirais pas qui joue :P) : Lilium au violon en solo (Vous pouvez aussi prendre la mélodie d'Ikuto car j'ai longuement hésité entre les deux. Z'avez qu'a dire qu'il enchaîne ! x) )

5- Dernier Morceau joué par Levi (Lorsqu'il rentre chez lui): watch?v=A1GK6e52iss (Vogel Im Kafig au piano. Attention, cette musique risque de revenir souvent :3 )

Pour ce qui est d'autres musiques, il y a une playlist sur mon profil qui regroupe toutes celles que j'écoute quand j'écris x)

Bref, c'est tout. Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre, je sais pas du tout, je risque d'être privée d'ordi dans les jours qui viennent . Donc je verrais!

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le début des problèmes**

« _Non_ ! »

Avant même qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, Eren avait déjà ouvert la porte à la volée et franchi celle-ci, puis il avait traversé toute la salle jusqu'à son professeur, se jetant sur lui et lui plaquant violemment les bras contre le mur, lui faisant lâcher la lame avant que l'aîné n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Celui-ci regardait le plus jeune avec des yeux écarquillés, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait là. Il essaya de se défaire de l'emprise du gamin, mais il le plaquait contre le mur avec plus de force qu'il ne l'imaginait.

_« Sensei, ne faites pas ça ! » _

Levi était surpris, surpris que le gamin l'observe alors qu'il était censé se reposé. Surpris qu'il vienne s'en mêler, qu'il réagisse ainsi, alors que ce n'était pas ses affaires. Après tout, il devait être franc, il avait lui-même un caractère exécrable – ce qui n'était pas pour le déranger, au contraire, comme ça il était tranquille – mais cela aurait donc été logique que le morveux le laisse se tailler la peau. Pourtant, non, il était intervenu. Sans même connaître les raisons du professeur. Celui-ci poussa d'ailleurs un long soupir d'exaspération, cachant ses précédentes émotions.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? T'espionne les gens maintenant ? T'étais pas censé dormir ? »_

Eren se figea instantanément, relâchant toute la pression qu'il exerçait sur le professeur. Celui-ci avait raison, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, à l'écouter? Pourquoi s'était-il dirigé vers cette mystérieuse salle d'où provenait un son mélodieux ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'intervenir ? Après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires, mais… Mais Eren ne pouvait pas laisser son professeur se suicider comme ça !

_« Euh, je… A la base, je voulais juste aller aux toilettes, et ensuite je… j'ai entendu la mélodie et… »_

Levi soupira, puis d'une main se défit de l'emprise d'Eren et le poussa pour l'éloigner, s'époussetant. Eren, lui, regardait Levi, une expression d'incrédulité sur le visage.

_« Sensei, pourquoi faire ça ? Vous jouez extrêmement bien ! Et puis même si ce n'était pas le cas, ce ne serait pas une raison pour mettre fin à vos jours ! »_

Levi regarda Eren, de nouveau surpris, puis ne se retînt pas cette fois-ci : Il éclata de rire, se tenant les côtes. Ce gamin était vraiment idiot quand il le voulait, pensait-il. Il rit quelques minutes, puis reprit son souffle, tentant de se calmer.

_« Attends, mettre fin à mes jours ? Tu croyais que j'allais me suicider ? »_

Eren acquiesça lentement, tandis que Levi se tordait les côtes, riant de plus belle. Il resta dans cet état pendant quelques secondes encore, puis souffla un bon coup. Pfiou, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ri comme ça. Il reprit la parole après s'être calmé.

_« Tch…T'es vraiment débile comme gamin…. »_

_« M…mais, et le couteau ? »_

Levi tourna la tête d'un air nostalgique vers le piano, semblant oublier toute présence autour de lui, comme perdu dans ses pensées.

_« Parfois j'ai juste besoin de remplacer une douleur par une autre… »_

Il se stoppa soudainement, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dévoiler. Il soupira, en espérant que le gamin ne relèverait pas, et commença à se diriger vers le piano qu'il observait plus tôt.

_« … Que voulez-vous dire par là ? »,_ Demanda Eren, au grand regret de Levi.

_« C'est pas tes affaires, morveux »,_ Répondit instantanément Levi, marchant toujours vers le piano d'un pas décidé, ignorant le gamin qui se mettait à le suivre.

_« Mais vous alliez vous tailler la peau ! C'est important ! »_

_« Rien de très grave, je te – »_

Il fut coupé par Eren qui l'avait rattrapé et qui le tenait fermement par le bras, le défiant du regard. Levi ne baissait pas les yeux. Son passé était passé, ses problèmes était les siens. Il n'avait pas besoin de tout dévoiler devant un môme incapable. Il tenta de se défaire de l'emprise du gamin, mais celui-ci, tout comme plus tôt, le tenait avec une force déterminée.

_« Tch, lâche-moi sale mor- »_

_« Dites-moi votre problème. Il doit y avoir une raison précise pour vouloir vous blesser comme ça. »_

Levi soutenait toujours le regard d'Eren. Puis, sentant que le gamin n'abandonnerait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas reçu une réponse, il soupira et regarda son propre bras avec insistance. Eren y posa les yeux à son tour, et ceux-ci s'écarquillèrent sous le choc lorsqu'il y vit la cicatrice qui trônait au centre de la paume de son professeur. Il était tellement sous le choc que son emprise se tarot, il avait presque lâché le bras de Levi.

_« Monsieur… votre main… »_

Levi ne répondit pas. Il se dégagea définitivement de l'emprise d'Eren, et regarda ce dernier. Après quelques minutes de silence, il finit par répondre.

_« Une veille blessure, c'est tout. Ça te regarde pas…. »_

Eren était toujours sous le choc. Levi avait dû en vivre, des choses. Rien que par cette cicatrice… Elle semblait profonde, et occupait toute sa main… Comment pouvait-il jouer avec quelque chose qui devait tant le faire souffrir ? Eren supposa qu'il devait avoir du mal à frapper les touches, sinon il ne se serait pas arrêté subitement au milieu de son morceau. Le jeune garçon sortit alors une phrase totalement surprenante :

_« S…Sensei… Si vous ne pouvez plus jouer du piano… Alors laissez-moi en jouer pour vous. »_

Levi regarda Eren, surpris par la phrase que le gamin venait de lui balancer. Non mais il se foutait de lui ? Il était ridicule, en plus. Et puis Levi pouvait très bien jouer du piano ! C'est pas ces foutus médecins qui décidaient de ce qu'il pouvait ou non… Il soupira longuement, fronçant les sourcils de plus belle.

_« Dis pas de bêtises, morveux. Un gamin comme toi, jouer du piano ? Laisse-moi rire, tu sais même pas t'habiller tout seul. »_

Eren continuait à fixer Levi, sans prendre en compte la remarque précédente.

_« Vous n'aurez qu'à m'apprendre. »_

Levi soupira de nouveau.

_« J'ai pas que ça à faire. Et je peux jouer, je t'ai dit. Maintenant oublies ça. »_

Il referma le couvercle du piano, puis s'en alla. Eren, quant à lui, se demandait ce qui avait bien pu arriver à ce professeur…

* * *

Après ça, ils s'occupèrent chacun de leur côté jusqu'au soir, Levi recevant un appel d'Erwin avec qui il discuta du cas d'Eren pendant un certain temps dans son bureau. Ils émirent plusieurs hypothèses, plusieurs solutions, et, bloquant toujours, ils décidèrent de mener chacun d'eux avec Hanji des recherches de leur côté, qu'ils mettraient en commun chaque jour le soir au cours d'un appel à plusieurs ou d'un rendez-vous.

Après avoir remercié Erwin pour son aide, Levi raccrocha, et soupira. Bon sang, ce gamin lui donnait vraiment du fil à retorde… Il sortit de son bureau et alla dans la cuisine, trouvant un Eren qui lisait sur le canapé du salon. Ce dernier, en voyant Levi arriver, se redressa et posa le livre.

_« Ah, je… Je suis désolé, je me suis permis, comme je m'ennuyais et… »_

Levi le coupa d'un mouvement de la main.

_« Eh, calmos. C'est bon, t'as le droit de lire, je t'en empêche pas. »_

Eren déglutit, puis acquiesça, reprenant le livre et se replongeant dedans. Levi le regarda faire, puis sourit imperceptiblement. Ce gamin pouvait être mignon, quand il voulait. Il effaça néanmoins cette pensée de son esprit, et sortit plusieurs légumes de son frigo. Il mit de l'eau à bouillir pendant qu'il coupait lesdits légumes. Eren, lui, jeta un œil au-dessus du canapé pour observer son professeur cuisiner. Malgré sa blessure à la main, il découpait les légumes rapidement et toujours à la même cadence. Il avait l'air plutôt doué, là aussi. Puis Eren remarqua que la main de son professeur se crispait sur son couteau, et que son visage semblait concentré et tout aussi crispé, les sourcils froncés. Il semblait se retenir de faire paraître le moindre signe sur son visage. Ça lui faisait donc si mal que ça ? Et lui qui s'obstinait à dire qu'il pouvait continuer à jouer du piano… Non, si même en faisant un acte aussi simple que de couper des légumes ça lui faisait mal, continuer le piano c'était carrément du suicide !

Néanmoins, Eren ne dit rien. Il préféra se taire, plutôt que d'éveiller une possible colère chez son professeur. Il soupira faiblement, tout de même un peu inquiet pour son ainé, puis retourna à son livre. Ce n'était pas ses affaires. Oui, mais quand même, laisser quelqu'un dans cet état… Parce que Levi avait tout de même l'air vraiment têtu, et fidèle à lui mêle, Eren se disait donc bien que si Levi avait décidé de continuer le piano, alors il en serait ainsi…. Et comment il pouvait en être aussi sûr ? C'est vrai, ça, il ne connaissait le professeur que depuis la veille, et il parlait – enfin pensait – comme s'il le connaissait bien. Et puis, sa première impression sur le professeur avait été plutôt négative, alors que là, il avait presque de l'inquiétude pour celui qui n'avait fait que le harceler un jour plus tôt… Il soupira de nouveau, se disant que c'était tout de même bizarre de vouloir aider quelqu'un qui le détestait à coup sûr, de vouloir s'assurer que ce monstre sans cœur aille bien et ne souffre pas trop. Mais s'il est sensible à la musique, c'est qu'il a un cœur, qu'il est humain, et pas si monstrueux se disait Eren. Il soupira une fois encore, puis décida de se replonger définitivement dans son livre au lieu de s'embrouiller l'esprit avec ça. Levi, quant à lui, pensait à ce qui pouvait bien se passer chez le gamin. Il y avait forcément quelque chose qui clochait. Cette histoire promettait d'être compliquée… Bordel, pourquoi il s'était engagé là-dedans déjà ?

**« PSSSHHHHH »**

Levi sortit soudainement de ses pensées, remarquant que l'eau qu'il avait mis à chauffer bouillait. Il la remua, y faisant cuire les légumes, puis regarda sa main et soupira. Cela faisait déjà un bout de temps maintenant, il fallait peut-être penser à oublier ça. A tourner la page… Mais ça lui était impossible. C'était gravé en lui, tout simplement… Il soupira, et balaya ça de ses pensées. Il y penserait plus tard. Il finit donc de préparer sa soupe, et la servit dans deux bols qu'il posa sur la table, avant d'appeler Eren.

_« Oï, gamin, le dîner est prêt et t'as tellement pioncé que ce midi t'as pas bouffé, alors bouge ton cul et viens tout de suite reprendre des forces si tu n'veux pas que je t'y oblige. »_

Comme toujours, il était clair et net. Eren ne se fit pas prier et posa son bouquin, avant de rejoindre rapidement la table. Il ne fit aucun commentaire en voyant le repas – après tout il était invité et la soupe lui allait parfaitement. Il s'assit à une chaise, se tassant un peu, gêné de rester aussi longtemps chez son professeur.

_« I… Itadakimasu… »_ Dit-il alors, attrapant sa cuillère pour commencer à manger, baissant le regard vers son bol pour éviter les glaçons d'acier des iris de son professeur. C'est vrai, il était un peu gêné de le regarder en face maintenant qu'il savait pour sa main. Il se sentait mal pour lui.

_« Hé, Eren. »_

Le concerné releva la tête, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre une cuillérée de son repas. Il regarda son professeur qui le fixait de ses yeux éternellement froids et neutre, accompagnés de ses habituels sourcils froncés.

_« Demain, je retourne au lycée pour bosser. Mais toi, tu vas rester ici car tu as encore besoin de te reposer, et que j'ai pas encore réussi à joindre tes parents. »_

Il sortit un bout de papier de sa poche, et le tendit à Eren avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps de réagir à sa dernière parole.

« Donc si jamais t'as un problème, tu m'appelles, okay ? »

Eren déglutit, puis hocha la tête lentement, tendant la main pour prendre le morceau de papier.

_« Je l'écrirais tout à l'heure dans mon portable… »_

_« Tu peux me passer ton numéro aussi ? Si jamais, je veux être sûr que tout va bien. »_

Eren hésita un instant, car cela lui faisait bizarre de donner son numéro de téléphone à un professeur, mais il le fit, et Levi le nota avant de le remercier et de le ranger dans sa poche. Ils finirent ensuite tous deux de manger dans le calme, échangeant de temps à autres quelques mots. Levi rangea ensuite les bols dans le lave-vaisselle, puis accompagna Eren jusqu'à sa chambre.

_« Ce soir aussi, tu dormiras ici. Je serais sur le canapé du salon si tu as besoin. Demain je serais partit avant que tu te réveilles, mais je t'aurais préparé de quoi manger. T'as tout compris ? »_

Eren hocha la tête, puis Levi sortit de la chambre en lançant un « bonne nuit ». Il alla ensuite prendre une douche dans une de ses autres salles de bain, puis programma un réveil sur son portable et s'installa de nouveau sur le canapé, et s'endormit presque immédiatement après, fatigué par sa dernière nuit et par sa longue journée. Eren, quant à lui, s'était changé, puis s'était glissé dans le lit de la chambre de Levi. Il était toujours aussi embarrassé et gêné de se retrouver ici. Il tourna vers la table de chevet où était posé son portable, puis le numéro de Levi à côté. Il hésita quelques instants, puis se redressa pour rentrer le numéro dans son portable, au cas où, avant de se replonger dans le lit, puis ne tarda pas à s'endormir non plus.

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsqu'Eren se réveilla, la maison semblait bel et bien vide, comme Levi l'avait dit. Il se leva, ses muscles le tirant toujours un peu, mais il avait moins mal que la veille. Il se sentait un peu mieux. Pourvu qu'il guérisse vite, il pourrait enfin quitter cette maison, aller bosser et rentrer chez lui… Il soupira, puis sortit de la chambre et marcha jusqu'à la cuisine. Il trouva sur la table de la salle à manger un bol recouvert de papier aluminium, avec un mot déposé à côté :

_« Mange tout ou je m'occupe de ton cas ce soir. Pour ce midi, il y a un plat dans le four à micro-ondes, t'auras juste à le lancer. PS : Pas une miette. »_

Eren retira le papier alu, et grimaça lorsqu'il découvrit qu'il aurait le même petit déjeuner que la veille. Mais il soupira et s'assit, se résignant à manger. C'était un manque de respect s'il ne mangeait pas ce que Levi lui préparait gentiment, et de toute façons celui-ci trouverait bien un moyen de savoir ce qu'il avait fait du plat, alors pour sa vie, mieux valait le manger… Même si Eren ne savait pas si le plus dangereux était Levi, ou le porridge. Parce que franchement, ce plat devait être le plus dégueulasse qu'il n'ait jamais mangé. On avait l'impression que même avec de bons produits, ça ne pouvait qu'amener à l'indigestion. Toutefois, quand il y repensait, cela ne l'avait pas rendu malade la veille. Au contraire, son état s'était même amélioré…. Ouais, il se sentait vraiment mieux, par rapport à la veille. Toujours un peu crevé, et les muscles toujours un peu douloureux, mais à part ça il se sentait mieux. Peut-être que Levi le laisserait partir le soir même ? Il devait vraiment rentrer chez lui ! D'ailleurs… Levi n'était pas là. Alors il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de s'en aller ? Eren se leva d'un bon, sans prendre le temps de finir son repas, et couru jusqu'à l'entrée – bien qu'il ne savait pas vraiment où elle était. Il la chercha pendant quelques minutes, puis trouva la porte du genkan. Il se jeta dessus et l'ouvrit, débarquant dans celui-ci, puis se jeta sur la porte d'entrée. Mais elle était fermée à clé. Le salaud… Il l'avait enfermé. Putain mais c'était quoi ce prof à la fin ? Depuis quand on kidnappait ses élèves pour les séquestrer chez soi ? De rage, Eren donna un coup de pied dans un meuble de l'entrée pour passer ses nerfs. Il sautilla sous l'infime douleur qui se propageait dans ses orteils, puis se rendit compte du léger bazar qu'il avait mis, et rangea immédiatement, imaginant la réaction de Levi si celui-ci se rendait-compte qu'Eren foutait n'importe quoi chez lui…

Le jeune garçon retourna ensuite dans la salle à manger d'un pas lent et las pour finir son petit déjeuner, ne faisant même plus attention au goût tellement il était frustré. Il mangea donc calmement, puis alla d'un pas tout aussi las ranger le bol dans le lave-vaisselle, avant d'aller s'avachir sur le canapé, posant son portale sur la table basse. Il réfléchissait, à tout, à rien. Il pensait à sa vie, à ses boulots, à ses parents, au professeur étrange… A la blessure de ce dernier. Etait-ce vraiment grave ? Levi assurait que non, mais… Mais quand Eren avait vu ce que ça donnait, il se demandait si son professeur disait vraiment la vérité. Quand il voyait comment la main de celui-ci se crispait sous une tâche parfaitement simple, il se demandait si c'était vraiment raisonnable pour lui de continuer le piano. Il pourrait vraiment en souffrir… Et puis, en plus de ça, il se scarifiait pour oublier cette douleur-là. N'était-ce pas déjà bien grave ? Eren ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Il soupira donc. Tout cela était décidément bien compliqué.

Il se leva, alla chercher dans la bibliothèque le livre qu'il cherchait la veille, puis retourna s'allonger sur le canapé. Il eut tout d'abord un peu de mal à se plonger dans la lecture, son esprit étant occupé à penser à autre choses, mais l'histoire passionnante l'empara rapidement, et il oublia toutes ses précédentes préoccupations. Il fut tellement absorbé par la lecture que, si Levi ne l'avait pas appelé pour savoir si tout allait bien, il aurait sûrement sauté son repas – Levi lui rappelant de ne pas oublier de manger s'il tenait à sa vie. Eren était donc allé faire chauffer le plat que Levi lui avait mis dans le micro-onde. Quand il le sortit, il découvrit un petit bol de riz avec du bœuf sauté aux légumes. Miam, ç'allait être meilleur que le porridge, tout ça. Après avoir réchauffé le plat, donc, il mangea tranquillement dans le calme et le silence, puis ramena le bol dans le lave-vaisselle – tenant un minimum à sa vie. Puis, il retourna à son livre, et finit ce dernier une heure après. Il laissa tomber le bouquin d'un air las, restant allongé sur le canapé à ne rien faire à part regarder le plafond. Il s'ennuyait. Il était las de lire, il ne faisait que ça depuis la veille. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, aller à ses petits boulots, aller en cours… Il voulait juste quitter cette maison et trouver un passe-temps, faire quelque chose de plus productif que la lecture…

Il soupira, puis se leva pour ranger le livre, et se mit à vagabonder au hasard dans la maison, sans but concret à part marcher, encore et encore. Sa tête était vide et pleine à la fois, il ne pouvait penser correctement.

Sans même vraiment s'en rendre compte, il avait finalement fait le chemin jusqu'à la salle où Levi avait joué du piano. Intrigué, il y entra. Il n'avait pas fait vraiment attention à la salle la dernière fois, trop préoccupé par la performance de Levi et sa réaction étrange qui l'avait fait réagir. Mais celle-ci était immense, elle avait même dû subir des travaux. Le plus grand des murs était une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur un jardin luxuriant, tandis que les autres murs et le plafond étaient blancs, et le parquet était fait d'un bois caramel. Sur l'un des murs, il y avait des étagères contenant les même feuilles qu'Eren avait aperçu dans la chambre de Levi – il réalisait maintenant que c'était des partitions – ainsi que plusieurs livres de musique et trophées. Oui oui, il y avait des trophées, qui venaient même des plus grands concours de piano. Et ceux qui étaient placés sur l'étagère représentaient tous la première place, à croire que Levi était vraiment un génie du piano…

Il y avait également la commode dans laquelle Levi avait pris le couteau. Le piano sur lequel il avait joué était un grand piano à queue noir, qui se trouvait au centre de la salle et faisait face une multitude de miroirs. Contre un mur, il y avait également un piano droit, blanc et élégant. Posé dans un coin de la salle, il y avait un chevalet avec un étui noir à côté, qui d'après sa taille devait sûrement contenir un violon. Eren en avait déjà joué, tout comme sa mère, du coup il arrivait à reconnaître. Il y avait également divers autres meubles, mais la salle était relativement spacieuse.

Il s'approcha du piano, dont le couvercle était refermé, et effleura celui-ci du bout des doigts, souriant au contact de l'instrument, se souvenant des jours où il passait son temps à écouter sa mère et apprendre d'elle. Il lui arrivait toujours de jouer un peu, tout comme sa mère, mais c'était moins récurrent qu'avant. Il avait lui-même un piano chez-lui, qui appartenait à sa mère comme celle-ci était musicienne… Ça lui manquait de jouer. Il n'avait plus vraiment le temps de jouer avec les cours et ses boulots le soir…

Inconsciemment, il releva le couvercle de la résonnance et posa la sécurité. Il souleva ensuite le couvercle du clavier, et frappa une touche. Le son était clair, distinct, pur. Il sourit, et s'assit au tabouret, puis joua quelques notes pour s'entrainer. Il n'avait certes pas le niveau de Levi, mais au moins il n'avait pas perdu la main !

Il continua de jouer quelques notes d'entrainement qu'il connaissait, ainsi qu'un air plutôt connu pour se chauffer les doigts. La valse du petit chien, de Chopin. C'était plutôt pas mal pour entrainer ses doigts – même si c'était assez dur. Il se leva ensuite et fouilla à ses risques et périls dans les partitions de son professeur pour jouer d'autres airs. Il était tellement dans un état second de joie qu'il ne pensait même pas à la rage que pourrait avoir Levi lorsqu'il découvrirait le bazar qu'Eren avait foutu dans ses partitions. Il prit plusieurs morceaux qu'il avait déjà entendu – pour être sûr de bien les jouer – et les joua tous à la suite, comblé. Puis il s'arrêta après les avoir tous joué quelques fois, et recommença de tête un morceau que sa mère jouait souvent. Elle le jouait tout le temps, même. C'était en quelques sortes son morceau de prédilection, celui qu'Eren avait toujours entendu sa mère jouer…

_« Oï, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Qui t'as permis d'entrer ici et de toucher à ça ? »_

* * *

Levi, le matin, s'était levé très tôt et avait préparé de quoi manger pour le gamin. Il avait jeté un œil dans la chambre, vérifiant que le gamin allait bien, puis il était partit au boulot, en voiture cette fois. La dernière fois, sa voiture était en panne, et il lui arrivait parfois d'avoir mal à la main en conduisant, ce pourquoi il était allé au lycée à pied… Et était tombé sur Eren…

Il ne cessait de penser au gamin. Il s'inquiétait. Un peu. Il faut dire qu'il y avait pas mal de questions à se poser à propos du gamin… Levi l'avait d'ailleurs appelé lors de sa pause déjeuné pour s'assurer que tout aille bien. Rassuré qu'il n'ait pas semblé refaire ce crises, et qu'il n'ait pas tenté de choses regrettables, Levi avait fini sa journée plus détendu, prenant le boulot pour Eren.

Dès que la journée se termina il s'empressa de quitter le boulot et de rentrer chez lui. Qui sait ce que le gamin avait pu faire, entre temps ? Il ouvrit la porte de la maison, et appela Eren pour le prévenir qu'il était de retour. Mais il n'y avait eu aucune réponse. S'inquiétant de nouveau, imaginant tout ce qui aurait pu arriver au gamin, il l'appela de nouveau. Mais toujours rien. Puis il entendit quelques éclats lointains de piano. Il alla donc jusqu'à la salle de musique, et se stoppa devant la porte. Cet air… Ce morceau… Non, ça ne pouvait être ce qu'il croyait. Il resta là, les yeux fermés, devant la porte pendant quelques secondes. Non, c'était impossible, c'était…

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, découvrant comme il s'en doutait Eren qui jouait sur son piano.

« Oï, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Qui t'as permis d'entrer ici et de toucher à ça ? »

Eren avait sursauté en entendant la voix de Levi, arrêtant subitement son morceau. Il s'était tourné vers son professeur, qui était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, le toisant.

_« Je t'ai posé une question, gamin. Qui t'as permis de venir ici t'accaparer mes affaires et fouiller dans mes partitions ? »_

Il semblait furieux, prêt à commettre un meurtre, ses yeux jetant des éclairs. Evidemment, c'était compréhensible. Eren, quant à lui, était complètement pétrifié. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour réussir à aligner deux mots, tellement il était embarrassé.

_« Je…euh… Je m'ennuyais donc… J'ai pas réfléchit… Voir un piano, ça m'a rendu tellement nostalgique et… Et heureux… j'ai pas réussi à m'en empêcher…. Je… Je suis désolé…. »_

Levi soupira, agacé, exaspéré, furieux, et tous les synonymes y passaient.

_« Ouais, bah évite de faire ça et utilise un peu plus la noix qui te sers à penser, histoire de réfléchir avant d'agir. »_

Eren baissa les yeux, totalement gêné. Il se sentait bête. Il savait très bien que Levi allait être furieux, mais sur le coup il avait été emporté par tellement d'émotions qu'il n'y avait pas réfléchit… Et maintenant, il allait en subir les conséquences.

_« … Mais dis-moi, tu joues plutôt pas si mal pour un morveux. Ce morceau est bien repris. »_

Le visage d'Eren s'illumina et se releva vers celui de son professeur.

_« Vraiment ? Vous connaissiez donc la personne qui le jouait ? »_

_« Pas personnellement »,_ avait-il répondu.

Eren sourit. C'est vrai que sa mère était plutôt connue dans le monde de la musique, on reconnaissait donc facilement les morceaux qu'elle avait l'habitude de jouer sans pour autant la connaître.

Levi s'approcha de lui, puis passa sa main sur le piano tout en continuant de fixer le plus jeune.

_« Je savais pas que tu aimais le piano, gamin. »_

_« Ma mère en jouait beaucoup, elle m'a appris quelques bases… Et à votre avis c'est pour les prunes que je vous demande de m'apprendre le piano ? »_

_« Je pensais pas que tu étais motivé à ce point… Je pensais même pas que tu étais sérieux, j'avais surtout l'impression que tu te foutais de ma gueule. Et de toute façon, j'ai pas le temps pour ça. » _

Eren soupira.

_« Mais… Mais vous jouez vraiment super bien…. J'aurais adoré que vous m'appreniez ! »_

_« Tch, t'as rien à apprendre, tu débrouilles. »_

_« Mais j'aimerais jouer pour de vrai ! Aussi bien que vous ! »_

Levi soupira à son tour.

_« On verra… »_

Il s'assit à côté d'Eren sur le tabouret, qui était assez grand pour eux deux et qui ressemblait plutôt à un banc.

_« Déjà, tu te positionne mal. Tiens-toi droit, les épaules détendues. »_

Il lui montra l'exemple en se redressant bien droit, et en relâchant les épaules.

_« Ensuite, tu te laisses porter par la musique. Ne te crispes pas, détends tes doigts, tes mains. Tu dois être délicat et fort à la fois, ne cherche pas à frapper la touche violemment. Et tu dois surtout vider ton esprit. Trop penser te ferais hésiter et fausserait tes notes. Si tu changes quelques touches, tant mieux, tu jouerais le morceau à ta façon. Et c'est ce qui compte le plus dans la musique : Trouver ta propre manière de jouer. »_

Il fit jouer ses doigts dans l'air, ferma les yeux et retint sa respiration, puis laissa ses mains parcourir les touches du piano, jouant un nouvel air avec légèreté et stupidité. Eren, le regarda, ébahi, se concentrant sur ses mains – ses délicates mains – qui ne tremblaient pas d'un poil, mais dont Eren pouvait percevoir les micro-crispations dues à la douleur. C'était ça, la passion ? Continuer malgré la douleur ? Souffrir pour le bonheur ? Eren ne savait pas. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de sentiments. Bien que la musique soit l'une de ses grandes passions, il n'avait jamais pensé à endurer de la douleur pour enfin atteindre le piano… Mais peut-être aurait-ce été le cas si jamais il avait eu une blessure ?

Il reporta son attention sur Levi, qui semblait s'être réfugié dans ses pensées, accentuant son morceau. Puis il s'arrêta subitement en plein milieu de son morceau, les mains suspendues en l'air, tremblantes. Son visage affichait une expression de concentration, les sourcils froncés.

_« …Monsieur ? Vous êtes sûr que ça va ? »_

Malgré le visage neutre que Levi affichait, ainsi que ses yeux clos, Eren pouvait lire la souffrance qu'il endurait. Souffrance physique de sa main, mais aussi psychologique pour être interdit de jouer du piano.

_« Monsieur, vous devriez faire une p-… »_

_« Non. Ferme-la. Je vais très bien. J'ai pas besoin d'arrêter. »_

Et il reprit son morceau, semblant essayer d'éviter de se mordre les lèvres et de garder un visage impassible. Ses mains, crispées, semblaient s'alourdir sur les touches. Il finit enfin sa dernière note en frappant lourdement dessus, comme s'il ne pouvait même plus supporter le poids de sa main. Eren le regarda intrigué.

_« Pourquoi vous faites-vous souffrir ? »_

_« Tch, je souffre pas, gamin. J'veux juste continuer la musique. »_

_« Vous pouvez continuer la musique sans pour autant perdre votre main... »_

_« C'est pas pareil. C'est une vieille histoire, qui te regardes pas et que tu ne comprendrais pas. Et je t'ai déjà dit que j'allais bien, alors arrête avec ça, morveux. »_

Eren hocha la tête, puis reporta son attention sur le piano. Il souffla longuement, puis se redressa, le dos droit, et détendit ses épaules. Il leva les mains, puis les fit courir sur le piano, jouant un nouvel air. Levi le regarda, surpris, ne s'attendant pas à ce que le gamin commence tout de suite. Il attendit qu'il finisse son morceau pour faire son commentaire.

_« Pas mal. T'es plutôt doué en fait. Mais tes mains sont toujours trop lourdes. Et tu réfléchis trop. Et tu manques de pratique. Et t'as pas encore ton style. Et… »_

_« Oui bon ça va, pas besoin de me faire une liste, je sais que je joue pas super bien !... Mais merci du compliment… »_

Levi esquissa un léger sourire, tellement léger qu'il était imperceptible. Puis ils restèrent tous deux à jouer du piano, Levi ayant inconsciemment décidé d'enseigner le piano, le solfège, et tout ce qui suit au gamin.

_« Tu te débrouilles vraiment bien, gamin. »_

_« Merci ! » _Répondit le concerné, un sourire aux lèvres.

_« Mais tu manques toujours d'apprentissage… »_ Souffla le professeur.

_« Avec un professeur comme vous, j'apprendrais vite ! »_

_« J'ai jamais dit que je t'apprendrais à jouer. »_

_« Pourtant, vous le faites. »_

Levi remarqua alors qu'effectivement, ça ressemblait à une leçon de musique. Il souffla alors, reprenant son expression habituelle.

_« N'y crois pas trop, gamin. Ce n'était que quelques conseils. »_

Il semblait agacé, mais cachait intérieurement un sourire. Lui-même ne s'était pas rendu compte de ses actes, tellement ça lui avait inconsciemment plu. Voilà longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de contact avec la musique sans que cela ne lui cause une douleur profonde. Peut-être serait-il intéressant d'enseigner les notions de la musique à ce gamin. Il pourrait continuer cette merveilleuse activité sans pour autant ressentir trop de souffrance. Mais il était trop fier pour se l'avouer. Pour lui, il pouvait très bien continuer à jouer, même s'il en perdait la main. Il préférait même perdre la main plutôt que d'arrêter la musique. Effectivement, il était bien trop fier et fidèle à lui-même pour accepter sa blessure et avouer qu'il ne pouvait plus jouer… C'est pourquoi il ne dit rien. Il resta sur son habituelle expression froide et imperceptible, se levant donc après un petit moment.

_« Ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui »_, dit-il.

_« Eeeh ? Pourquoi ? »_

_« Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi, que j'suis vanné, et qu'il faut y aller petit à petit. Capiche ? »_

Eren hocha la tête, quelques peu déçu. Mais il n'en dit rien. Après tout, c'est vrai, Levi devait bien être fatigué, il était allé travailler, lui. Et sa main devait lui faire mal, bien qu'il ne veuille pas l'avouer. Il soupira donc, puis se leva et se tourna, remarquant de nouveau la mallette dans le coin de salle. Il se retourna vers son professeur et demanda :

_« Vous jouez aussi du violon ? »_

Levi, qui refermait le couvercle du piano, le regarda d'un air surpris, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce _genre de question. Il reprit néanmoins son visage de marbre._

_« J'en ai joué. »_ Dit-il. _« Un peu »_

Il était bien trop fier pour avouer qu'à chaque fois qu'il en jouait, sa main le déchirait tellement qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle se déchiquetait. Dommage, il aimait bien le son du violon. Mais il n'en avait pas rejoué depuis sa blessure. Ça lui faisait trop mal, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

Eren s'approcha du violon, alors que Levi le regardait faire, intrigué. Le gamin rouvrit la mallette sans demander l'autorisation, puis caressa l'instrument qui s'y trouvait d'un air nostalgique. Une expression triste, mais belle peignait son visage, un faible sourire harmonisant le portrait.

_« Même après, j'ai continué les cours »_, murmura-t-il. Levi n'était pas sûr qu'il s'adresse à lui. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'Eren ait conscience de sa présence en cet instant précis. Il avait murmuré comme s'il parlait à quelqu'un d'autre, mais d'un ton que le professeur n'avait encore jamais vu chez le plus jeune, comme si celui-ci était porté par la vie de quelqu'un d'autre, comme s'il se réveillait d'une transe. Et Levi n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait bien être cet « après » dont il parlait, mais il comptait bien le découvrir.

_« Eren ? »_

Levi interpella le gamin, qui semblait totalement dans un état second. Pas comme lorsqu'il avait ses cauchemars, toutefois, car son visage affichait un mélange d'apaisement et de nostalgie, avec une pointe de tristesse. Comme Eren ne réagit pas, et qu'il resta agenouillé devant le violon, Levi s'approcha de lui, posant sa main sur son épaule.

_« Eren ? »_ Répéta-t-il.

Le concerné sembla sortir de sa torpeur au contact de son professeur, relevant la tête vers ce dernier, ayant retrouvé son expression habituelle.

_« Mh ? Qu'y a-t-il Monsieur ? »_

Levi regarda profondément Eren qui ne se souvenait même plus de ses propres paroles, puis souffla, décidant de remettre ce problème à plus tard.

_« Rien, laisse-tomber. C'est juste que tu caresses mon violon depuis tout à l'heure. »_

Eren sembla se réveiller d'un songe, comme s'il n'avait pas du tout conscience de ce qu'il faisait quelques minutes plus tôt.

_« Hein ? »_ Dit-il en regardant sa propre main. _« A-ah, désolé, c'est juste que j'ai eu pas mal de cours de violon depuis petit… ça me rappelle pas mal de souvenirs. »_

_« Ah ? »_ fit Levi, étonné. « Tu veux jouer un morceau ? »

Eren regarda son professeur, puis secoua sa tête et ses mains en signe de négation.

_« Ah non non non, c'est bon ! Et puis, j'ai pas joué depuis un an ou deux, maintenant ! Je dois être rouillé, haha, vous auriez honte de me garder chez vous ! »_

Levi regarda le plus jeune.

_« A moins que tu fasses grincer les cordes comme pas possible, y'a aucune honte à avoir. La musique se joue d'une façon personnelle, c'est pas forcément tu sais jouer ou pas, c'est on aime ou pas ce que tu joues. Et puis, c'est comme le vélo, une fois que tu sais en faire, tu n'oublies plus. »_

Eren observa son professeur, puis regarda le violon, et fit jongler son regard entre les deux.

_« Allez gamin, montre-moi ce que tu sais faire, je vois que tu en meurs d'envie. »_

Eren regarda le professeur à nouveau, et leurs regards s'échangèrent alors que le plus jeune se mit à sourire, prenant délicatement le violon tout en se redressant. Il serra l'archet, puis vérifia que le violon était bien accordé. Il se positionna ensuite, inspirant profondément, puis expira longuement, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer. Puis, doucement, il bougea son bras pour jouer les premières notes du seul morceau dont il se souvenait. Au début, il semblait hésitant, comme si les notes peinaient tout de même à lui revenir. Puis, son mouvement se fluidifia, harmonisant la mélodie qui coulait doucement comme un ruisseau. C'était un son beau, symphonique, nostalgique comme un soleil d'hiver… Levi aurait juré que le peu de fois où le gamin ouvrait les yeux, ceux-ci étaient brillants, comme si la tristesse, les larmes, la nostalgie et même une pointe de bonheur s'y mélangeaient. Il semblait être quelqu'un d'autre, avec cette nouvelle expression méconnue, comme si jouer ce morceau ranimait en lui diverses choses qu'il semblait avoir oublié depuis longtemps… Le gamin continua son morceau jusqu'au bout, semblant se crisper sous certains sons. Lorsqu'il eut finit de jouer, il relâcha sa position tout en regardant le sol, alors que Levi restait silencieux. Le plus jeune, essuyant ses yeux humides, se redressa pour le regarder.

_« Ha, désolé, je vous avais dit que je ne savais plus jouer ! »_

Il desserra l'archet, puis s'abaissa pour ranger le violon d'ébène dans la mallette.

_« Tu as bien joué »,_ déclara finalement Levi.

_« Vraiment ? »_ demanda-t-il en se redressant.

Levi hocha la tête, ce qui illumina le visage d'Eren, le faisant sourire.

_« Tu en joues depuis combien de temps ? »_, demanda le plus âgé.

_« Hmmm…. Depuis mes cinq ans, je crois »,_ répondit le plus jeune après quelques minutes de réflexion. Levi réfléchit un instant à son tour.

_« Depuis tes cinq ans, tu dis ? Et là t'en a quoi, seize ? Dix-sept ? »_

_« Dix-sept »,_ confirma Eren.

Levi soupira.

_« Douze ans, donc… »_

_« Moins, je n'ai pas joué pendant les deux dernières années… je n'avais plus le temps. »_

_« Ça fait toujours beaucoup. »,_ ajouta Levi.

Eren haussa les épaules, puis commença à s'éloigner. Rejouer du violon l'avait ravi, certes, mais cela avait également réveillé chez lui un mauvais souvenir qu'il pensait avoir enfouit au fond de lui, et il ne voulait pas craquer devant Levi – ou pas de nouveau, du moins.

_« Tu vas où ? »,_ lui demanda le professeur.

_« Je suis fatigué… Je peux prendre une douche ? »_

_« Vas-y, t'as une salle de bain dans le salon. Ça te fera du bien et tu l'as mérité. »_

Eren hocha la tête, puis partit dans ladite salle de bain, laissant Levi. Il mit du temps à trouver celle-ci, ne connaissant toujours pas les lieux de l'immense maison. Lorsqu'il la trouva, il prit une douche relaxante, puis rejoignit Levi dans la salle à manger, car celui-ci avait déjà eu le temps de préparer le repas : Des ramens aux légumes sautés fait maison. Il s'assit donc à table, puis regarda son professeur avant de demander :

_« Quand est-ce que je pourrais rentrer chez moi et retourner en cours ? »_

_« Chez toi, quand tes parents répondrons. En cours, ça dépendra de ton état. »_

_« Mais je vais très bien ! Et mes parents sont souvent absents ! »_

Levi soupira longuement.

_« On verra demain. Tu voulais pas que je t'apprenne le piano ? »_

_« Vous pouvez toujours m'apprendre au lycée, il y a une salle de musique. »_

_« Tch, j'préfère avoir mon propre matériel. »_

Eren soupira d'exaspération.

_« Pfffffff, d'accord… »_

Il mangea son repas sans prononcer un mot, puis se leva.

_« Je vous laisse votre lit, ce soir. J'veux pas m'imposer. »_

_« T'es sûr ? T'as toujours besoin de repos, tu sais. »_

_« Ça ira. Je dormirais sur le canapé. »_

Levi souffla de nouveau.

_« Très bien. »_

Ils rangèrent ensuite les assiettes, puis Levi prépara le canapé à Eren, et ils allèrent tous deux se coucher chacun de leur côté.

* * *

Le reste de la semaine se déroula sur le même schéma, Levi ayant finalement décidé qu'Eren se reposerait encore un peu. Il récupérait les cours pour lui, puis lui donnait quelques leçons de musiques le soir venu, lorsqu'il rentrait. Et toujours aucun signes de vie des parents.

Le vendredi même, il avait rendez-vous avec Erwin et Hanji pour mettre en commun les infos récupérées. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs déclaré qu'elle se souvenait avoir trouvé des articles qui pourraient les faire avancer, mais qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de les lires, et qu'elle le ferait dès son retour chez elle, après quoi elle appellerait Levi directement.

Levi rentra donc tard chez lui, Eren dormait déjà sur le canapé d'un air paisible. Le professeur sourit légèrement, puis se dirigea vers la salle de musique, fermant la porte derrière lui pour insonoriser au maximum. Il s'assit sur le tabouret du piano, et joua. Il joua sans prendre en compte la douleur. Il ne se leva pas non plus pour se taillader la peau. La souffrance mentale faisait largement le poids.

Eren, l'ouïe fine, se réveilla, entendant les légères vibrations de la mélodie. Il se leva doucement, un léger sourire aux lèvres, puis se dirigea vers la salle de musique, entrouvrant légèrement la porte pour écouter Levi comme il en avait l'habitude. Il appréciait écouter le professeur jouer, c'était toujours un son léger et distinct, harmonieux et symphonique, clair et emplit de toutes sortes d'émotions. En écoutant attentivement Levi jouer, il avait l'impression de pouvoir enfin lire ses émotions. C'était tellement… beau et captivant…

Mais là, Eren se figea. Son visage se décomposa. Il ne reconnaissait que trop bien ce morceau. C'était celui que sa mère avait joué ce soir-là… Lors de son dernier récital. Pourquoi son dernier déjà ? Eren le savait très bien. Mais… Mais non, c'était un cauchemar, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, ça ne coïncidait pas avec ses souvenirs…. C'était impossible… Mais pourtant vrai.

Terrifié, il commença à haleter, son souffle le quittant. Il recula, et son pied frappa dans un meuble, ce qui émit un petit bruit. Levi s'arrêta subitement, regardant le garçon.

_« Tiens, tu écoutais encore aux p-… »_

Il remarqua alors l'était terrifié du gamin, et se leva subitement.

_« Eh, Eren, ça va ? »_

Le gamin se plaqua contre le mur, les yeux exorbités, comme s'il faisait face à une menace. Il plaça ses mains sur sa tête comme si elle allait exploser, puis en fit glisser une sur sa bouche comme pour se retenir de quelques nausées, tremblant comme une feuille.

_« EREN ! »_

Il courut vers le gamin, mais ce dernier n'en fut que plus affolé et le repoussa, tombant en arrière et reculant en position assise.

_« NON ! NON JE VEUX PAS ! T'APPROCHES PAS ! »_

Il continua de reculer, comme s'il voulait fuir son professeur.

_« Eren, je suis là pour t'aider. »_

_« NE ME TOUCHES PAS ! Reste loin de moi ! Sale monstre ! »_

Il ajouta avec une voix qui semblait ne pas lui appartenir

_« Mauvais garçon. »_

_« Eren, à qui tu p- »_

Puis, le gamin reprit sa voix à lui.

_« J'ai rien fait de mal ! J'en ai marre ! MARRE MARRE MARRE ! Fous-moi la paix ! »_

Il ne semblait pas du tout dans son état normal. Il tremblait énormément haletait comme s'il était à bout de souffle, regardant tout autour de lui.

_« Eren, cal-»_

_« NON ! J'EN AI MA CLAQUE ! J'ai plus peur de toi sale monstre, tu peux plus m'atteindre ! »  
_Levi s'approcha de nouveau, tentant d'attraper Eren pour le calmer.

_« PUTAIN MAIS ME TOUCHES PAS JE T'AI DIS ! MONSTRE, MONSTRE ! T'AS FOUTU MA VIE EN L'AIR ! J'ME LAISSERAIS PAS AVOIR A NOUVEAU ! »_

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, se recroquevillant, tout en continuant à reculer vers le salon.

_« Ere- »_

_« STOP ! ARRETES DE FAIRE COMME SI TOUT ALLAIT BIEN ! J'ETAIS LA JE TE SIGNALES ! »_

Puis, il sembla s'affoler de plus belle.

_« Oui… J'étais là… Pardon. Je sais que j'aurais pas dû être là. J'aurais dû être un gentil garçon. J'aurais dû dormir. J'aurais dû dormir depuis toujours. J'aurais dû mourir. J'aurais dû ne pas naître, ne pas exister… »_

Il se prit de nouveau la tête entre les mains.

_« TOUT CA C'EST TA FAUTE ! TU M'AS FAIS CULPABILISER TOUTES CES ANNEES MAIS J'AI RIEN FAIT DE MAL ! POURQUOI CA SERAIT MA FAUTE SI VOUS VOUS BATTIEZ ? POURQUOI CA SERAIT DE MA FAUTE SI VOUS M'AVEZ REVEILLE ? »_

_« E-… »_

_« JE TE HAIS ! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE REVOIR ! NI ENTENDRE TON NOM ! LAISSE-MOI PARTIR BORDEL ! J'AI JAMAIS RIEN DEMANDE MOI ! »_

Il se leva subitement, puis s'acharna sur la porte pour sortir. Levi se jeta sur lui, tentant de le calmer, mais Eren ne se contrôlait plus, il donna un coup d'épaule à Levi qui repoussa ce dernier, et profita de ce moment pour sortir de la maison en trombe.

_« EREN ! »_

Mais celui-ci était déjà loin. Il courrait dans l'obscurité, sous la forte pluie qui avait récemment commencé.

_« Eren ! »_ Appela de nouveau Levi. Mais le garçon n'entendait rien, il continua à courir, encore et encore, laissant ses jambes le guider.

* * *

Entre une et deux heures plus tard, il avait légèrement réussi à se calmer. Il s'était retrouvé devant chez lui, sans même s'en rendre compte, et était rentré dans la bâtisse qui semblait toujours aussi vide.

_« Je suis rentré. »_

_-Enfin ! Tu nous as fait peur à disparaître comme ça !_

_-Tu aurais pu prévenir. _

_« Désolé. J'ai été retenu. On m'a dit qu'on vous avait laissés des messages. »_

_-Où étais-tu mon cœur ? _

_« Vous n'avez pas eu les messages ? J'étais chez… chez mon professeur, vous savez, monsieur Ackerman… »_

Il ferma la porte derrière lui, avançant dans le genkan où le mot de Levi était toujours posé sur la commode.

_-Viens mon cœur, tu es trempé… Pourquoi rentres-tu si tard ?_

_« Ça ira m'man… Je… Je me souviens même plus… »_

_-Eren, t'es allé au boulot ?_

_« Euuh… »_

_-On nous a appelés pour nous prévenir ton absence en cours aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ?_

_« Je… »_

_-Et en plus de ça tu fugues ? Mais t'as perdu la tête ? _

Eren se tînt la tête.

_« Je suis désolé, désolé, vraiment ! Mais c'est ce prof bizarre et… »_

_-Stop, arrêtes de te trouver des excuses. Tu aurais pu appeler…_

_« J'ai essayé mais… »_

_-Je t'ai dit de te taire ! _

_-Chéri, soit compréhensible, ce n'est pas forcément sa faute s'il… _

_-La ferme toi !_

_« Arrêtez de vous battre ! »_, cria Eren en pleurant.

_-D'où tu me donnes des ordres ? Tu fugues, tu n'appelles pas, tu sèches les cours, tu loupe ton boulot, tu rentres tard, et tu me dictes ce que je dois faire ? Je te rappelle que tu devrais être au lit. _

_« D-désolé, je voulais pas, je… »_

_-LA FERME ! Ne te trouves pas d'excuses, c'est trop tard, tu as dépassé les bornes. _

_-Non ! Non pitié ! Je recommencerais pas, promis ! Je serais gentil, je…_

Il vit cette silhouette. Cette silhouette au sourire carnassier, cette silhouette au visage fou, cette silhouette qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et qui tenait un couteau.

_« NON ! PITIÉ PITIÉ PITIÉ ! »_

_-Tu fais que des conneries, depuis que t'es né t'es une erreur. T'es bon à rien, il te faut une correction. _

_« Je suis désolé ! Je ferais attention, je travaillerais dur ! Je voulais pas, je… »_

Il se plaqua contre le mur de son salon, se recroquevillant sur lui-même tandis que la silhouette l'approchait.

_« Pitié, laisse-moi… Je serais gentil…. S'il te plait… Je… NON ! » _

Il hurla, les yeux de nouveaux exorbités. Il répétait des _« A l'aide »_ et des _« Laisse-moi »_ tout en se balançant légèrement. Levi, lui, avait sauté dans sa voiture pour se mettre à la recherche d'Eren. Il appela Hanji pour la tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passait.

_« Hey, Levi, j'allais t'app- »_

_« Pas le temps, binoclarde, appelle l'hôpital et la police, je sais pas ce qui se passe mais le gamin refait une crise, il vient de fuguer de chez moi et je sais pas ce qui se passe. Hanji, Tu m'écoutes ?_

_« … »_

_« RÉPONDS PUTAIN ! L'heure est grave, le gamin pourrait se bl-… »_

_« Levi, j'allais t'appeler pour te tenir au courant de ce que j'ai trouvé. J'ai pu lire les informations que j'ai récupérées… Eren Jaeger est le fils unique de Grisha et Carla Jaeger, qui… »_

_« Attends, tu veux dire, LA Carla Jaeger ? La musicienne ? Celle qui… Mais, mais non c'est impossible, il m'a dit que ses parents…. »_

_« Je sais, Levi. Tu m'as déjà dit. »_

_« … Mon dieu, Hanji… ça veut dire que là, on a un putain de gros problème. »_


	6. Chapitre 5: Les souvenirs

Coucou!

Pfiou, déjà le chapitre 5... Et toujours pas de Love... Waaah, mais j'suis lente . Je tiens à m'excuser du retard, j'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire, plus une perte d'inspiration, plus une série de doutes et de questions sur ce que j'écrivais... Ouais, avant j'avais une fin en tête, maintenant j'ai deux déroulements possibles et trois fins différentes... Et j'ai énormément de doutes... Et en plus, j'suis pas satisfaite de ce que j'ai écrit, mais je pouvais pas faire autrement x)  
Mais je continuerais! Parce que lire vos reviews me fait toujours chaud au coeur, et me vous me boostez toujours! ^^

Aussi, je passe la fic en M parce que... On sait jamais. Et que y'aura des scènes explicites à un moment ou à un autre.

Passons au tour des reviews, donc:

**Kurosaki-Shiba Mitsuki:** Tu verras dans ce chapitre si toutes tes hypothèses sont avérées... Huhu... et contente que ça te plaise ^^

**Audrey Takarai:** Haha, je sais, je suis le sadisme incarné, et j'ai encore pleins de surprises en réserves, huhu... Sinon, contente que tu adore, et voici la suite tant attendue ^^ Et comme pour plus haut, tes doutes seront confirmés ou non... huhu...

**Personne:** Oui, c'est effectivement l'un de mes plans... :3 Nah, je blague... Mais j'aime bien torturer les esprits x)

**Tatakae:** J'adore mettre du suspense dans ce que j'écris, donc tu risques d'être servie! x)

**Fandemanga:** Contente que ma fic de plaise à toi aussi ^^ Voici donc la suite tant attendue ~

La musique jouée au début est la musique que Levi jouait dans le précédent chapitre, donc Vogel Im Kafig au piano. S'il y a d'autres, c'est que c'était pas assez important pour que je les mettes. Si vous voulez vous mettre dans l'ambiance, j'ai écouté beaucoup de Secondhand Serenade, de OST de Tokyo Ghoul, et des OST de la partie 2 de l'OAV no regrets! Sinon, comme je perds un peu de mon inspiration, je sais pas quand je reposterais, désolée TwT

**Bref, Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Souvenirs**

**Eren**

Tout c'était déroulé sept ans plus tôt, un soir. Eren n'avait que dix ans. Et ce soir-là, tout avait changé. Ce soir-là, sa mère avait un concert-gala à la plus grande salle de concert de la vile, la salle The Titanhall, car Carla Jaeger était la musicienne la plus renommée du moment. Un petit jeune ayant la vingtaine se faisait également connaître, alors que sa carrière était récente, mais Eren ne se souvenait plus de son nom, bien qu'il soit déjà allé à l'un de ses concerts par l'intermédiaire de sa mère. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, sa mère qui selon lui était la meilleure, même s'il reconnaissait que celui qui se faisait connaître jouait magiquement bien également… Mais tout de même, il faut avouer que Carla avait un véritable don, c'est comme si ses doigts entamaient une danse avec les touches du piano à chaque fois qu'elle jouait, comme si son esprit tout entier n'était qu'une partition vivante. La musique même faisait partie de son énergie vitale, c'était impressionnant.

Grisha Jaeger, quant à lui, était un chirurgien réputé pour les innombrables miracles qu'il aurait accompli. Mais à ce moment-là, il ne travaillait pas… Non, il était en… « Congé maladie », dira-t-on.

Cette nuit-là, donc, Carla Jeager avait joué sa dernière composition, sous l'oreille attentive de tous ses admirateurs, dont le fameux musicien qui se faisait connaître, ainsi que sa propre famille. Eren s'était dit qu'il se souviendrait toujours de ce morceau… Oui, toujours.

Après qu'elle ait finit de jouer, Carla Jaeger fut acclamée par toute la salle. Puis, elle était retournée auprès de sa famille, recevant de spéciales félicitations de leur part, en particulier d'Eren qui était tout excité par le talent et le succès de sa mère.

_« T'es la meilleure ! »_ Lui disait-il en riant aux éclats, propageant sa bonne humeur en faisant sourire ses parents.

Ils se rendirent ensuite au gala organisé en faveur des vingt ans de carrière de Carla. La soirée fut longue en échanges, certains compositeurs discutant avec la prodige, certains musiciens papotant également avec elle, certains admirateurs venant la remercier et la couvrir de louanges. Eren, lui, s'était endormi sur un canapé bien avant la fin. Ses parents quittèrent la fête dans les derniers, il n'y avait déjà presque plus personne lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus au parking souterrain où il n'y avait plus que quelques voitures appartenant sûrement au personnel. Carla tenait son fils endormi dans ses bras, marchant tranquillement aux côtés de son mari jusqu'à la voiture.

_« Tu aurais pu le ramener plus tôt… »,_ déclara Grisha.

_« Tu sais très bien que je ne pouvais pas »_, lui répondit sa femme d'un air doux.

_« Alors tu aurais dû le laisser à la maison »_ renchérit l'homme.

_« Chéri, tu as vu toi-même que c'est lui qui voulait venir ! Et il avait l'air de bien s'amuser ! »_

Grisha regarda sa femme, puis son fils.

_« Il dort. C'est amusant ? »_

_« Il est tard, il doit être fatigué…. »,_ justifia la musicienne.

_« Ce pourquoi tu aurais dû le laisser à la maison. »_

_« Mais c'est lui qui a insisté pour venir ! Et je ne pouvais pas le laisser tout seul. »_

_« Les babby-sitter, ça existe. »_

Carla soupira. Son mari ne voulait décidément rien entendre. Il serait difficile de le raisonner, mais elle pouvait toujours essayer de trouver les mots. »

_« Je ne connaissais personne de disponible pour s'occuper de lui… Et je ne fais pas confiance aux babby-sitter. Je préfère être sure qu'il aille bien. Allez, aide-moi à l'installer. »_

Grisha ouvrit la porte arrière de la voiture et commença à aider sa femme à installer leur fils sur la banquette arrière. Mais soudain, l'homme serra son emprise sur le garçon, tremblant légèrement.

_« De toutes façons, ce môme est bon à rien. Que tu l'ai pris avec toi ou que tu le laisses à la maison, ça n'aurait rien changé. »_

Carla regarda son mari, subitement tétanisée. Elle passa une main douce sur le dos de son mari.

_« Grisha ? Grisha, calme-toi… As-tu pris tes médicaments ? »_

L'homme, tremblant de plus belle, donna un violent coup de bras à son épouse, la repoussant.

_« J'ai pas besoin de ces merdes ! Je vais très bien, j'suis pas fou ! »_

Carla se rapprocha de son mari, lui prenant par le bras pour essayer de le calmer.

_« Grisha, calme-toi, tout va bien, on va rentrer et tu vas prendre tes m–»_

L'homme repoussa sa femme plus violemment, l'envoyant au sol.

_« NON ! J'en ai pas besoin, je vais très bien je dis ! Juste ce stupide môme inutile qui me tape sur le système. »_

Grisha se dirigea de nouveau vers son fils une étincelle de folie dans ses pupilles.

_« Tu vas voir, Carla, je vais tout arranger… »_

Un sourire carnassier s'était dessiné sur son visage, alors qu'il portait sa main à son fils endormi. Il le sortit violemment de la voiture, le jetant au sol. Le gamin, profondément endormi, ne se réveilla point, il ne fit qu'un gémissement de douleur. Toujours aussi fou, Grisha s'avança vers son fils, et lui donna un coup de pied, alors que Carla sursauta sous la violence et se jeta sur son mari alors que celui-ci s'était accroupi, prêt à frapper son propre fils. La musicienne le retînt de porter le coup en s'accrochant fermement à son bras, tentant de le raisonner.

_« Grisha, stop ! Viens prendre tes médicaments, tu n'es plus– »_

Elle se reçut un coup d'épaule en plein fouet, puis fut plaquée au sol par son mari qui la tenait par les épaules.

_« G-Grisha, arr–»_

Sa voix s'étrangla lorsque les jambes de son mari vinrent lui couper la respiration.

_« Ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire ! »_ Cria-t-il, perdant totalement ses esprits. Carla essaya de se dégager, mais cela ne fit qu'empirer la situation, Grisha ayant commencé à la battre au visage alors qu'elle gémissait, tentant toujours de se défaire de l'emprise de son mari.

Puis soudain, les clapotements de pas d'une personne qui court se firent entendre, et Grisha fut dégagé par un magistral coup de pied. Un jeune homme, la vingtaine, les cheveux noir retombant sur ses yeux gris, venait de lui faire lâcher Carla, qui toussotait pour reprendre son souffle, frottant sa mâchoire douloureuse après les coups. Elle regarda ensuite l'étranger et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle reconnut ce musicien reconnu avec qui elle avait déjà discuté. Celui-ci avait vu toute la scène et avait décidé d'agir.

_« P'tain mais c'est qui lui ? D'où il s'autorise à venir comme ça ? »_

Il se releva et se jeta sur l'étranger et le rua de coups, tandis que ce dernier tentait d'esquiver et de riposter. Le jeune aux cheveux noirs lança ensuite son regard acier à Carla, qui était tétanisée, essayant d'intervenir.

_« Partez »_, dit-il. _« Partez loin, je– »_

Sa phrase resta en suspend alors qu'il se prit un coup dans les côtes.

_« D'où tu t'adresses à ma femme comme ça ? Tu la connais ? J'vais te tuer ! J'VAIS TE TUER ! »_

Il redoubla d'énergie pour ruer l'étranger de coups, celui-ci essayant toujours tant bien que mal à esquiver.

_« Grisha, ne lui fais pas de mal ! »_ Supplia Carla.

_« Tu le connais bien, donc ! C'est avec un jeunot que tu me trompes, c'est ça ? J'vais le buter ! »_

_« Qu-qu'est-ce que tu racontes mon cœur ? Je ne t'ai jamais trompé, je t'ai toujours ai– »_

_« FERME-LA ! Ça fait longtemps que j'ai des doutes ! »_

Il perdait totalement ses esprits, devenant fou. Il continuait de crier tout en envoyant des coups à l'étranger.

_« Ce n'est qu'un collègue ! »_

Carla essayait toujours d'intervenir, mais Grisha ne l'écoutait absolument pas. Il était focalisé sur l'idée d'abattre cet étranger qui l'avait dérangé, et qui selon lui était l'amant de sa femme. Sauf que l'étranger ne connaissait Carla que par son nom et son métier. Il ne la connaissait pas personnellement, ce qui prouvait la folie de Grisha.

Celui-ci repoussa l'étranger, puis, perdant patience, sortit un couteau de sa veste.

_« J'vais te faire ta peau ! »_

Il s'élança sur le jeune homme, qui essayait d'esquiver de plus belle et de répliquer. Mais ce n'était pas simple, il devait toujours éviter les coups de couteau de l'enragé, et ne pouvait donc répliquer correctement. Puis, à force de donner des coups, le fou commença à anticiper les mouvements du plus jeune, et réussit à le coincer du côté où celui-ci esquivait. Il se reçut donc un coup de couteau en plein dans l'épaule, et se stoppa sous la douleur, écarquillant les yeux. Grisha profita de l'instant pour mettre l'étranger à terre, le plaquant au sol avec ses genoux. Un rictus de pure folie étirait ses traits, alors que ses yeux exorbités accompagnaient son visage de fou. Il reprit la parole, donnant un coup au visage de l'étranger à chaque fin de phrase.

_« Je vais te détruire. Je vais détruire tes rêves. Je vais détruire ta vie. Tu ne pourras plus jamais connaître ma femme ! »_

Et, soudainement, il enfonça sa lame dans la main droite de l'étranger, si profondément qu'elle traversa la paume et se figea dans le sol de pierre. Les yeux de l'étranger s'étaient écarquillés sous la douleur, alors qu'il pouvait sentir le liquide chaud s'étaler autour de sa main. Lui qui était rempli de rêves musicaux, voilà qu'ils venaient de voler en éclat en un coup de couteau. L'étranger était sidéré. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer que tout allait se finir. Non, il ne pouvait pas abandonner là. Tout ne pouvait pas finir là. L'horreur de devoir tout arrêter se reflétait dans ses yeux, et bien qu'il n'y croyait pas une seconde, une petite voix au fond de lui savait. Elle savait que c'était trop tard, maintenant. Sa main souffrante le lui annonçait, elle aussi. . Néanmoins, il combattit la douleur, fronçant les sourcils, ayant tout de même cette once de souffrance dans les pupilles. Il refusait de tout perdre maintenant. De perdre ce en quoi il avait toujours cru. De perdre cette seule chose qui le rattachait à la vie, au monde.

Il prit un regard froid, le toisant, et lui cracha au visage une salive mélangée au sang de ses blessures à la mâchoire. Grisha le regarda, et son regard s'emplit d'une nouvelle folie alors qu'il plaquait l'étranger de plus belle au sol.

_« Insolent ! Comment oses-tu !? J'vais définitivement te buter! »_

Et avant que l'étranger ne puisse réagir, il lui planta le couteau dans l'épaule droite, alors que les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillaient sous la douleur. Le fou, enragé, fit glisser le couteau vers le bas, arrachant une grimace de souffrance au musicien,alors que le sang se répandait sur le sol. Il luttait toujours. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner ici. Il devait gagner du temps, le temps que les secours arrivent pour sauver Carla et son fils. Alors même si la peur de perdre la vie ici le secouait, même si la terreur de ne plus pouvoir se servir de ses mains pour jouer des instruments le hantait, il tentait de gagner du temps pour distraire Grisha. Les pupilles des yeux du musicien tremblaient, montrant la douleur qu'il ne voulait pas laisser paraître. Grisha retira brutalement le couteau du corps de sa victime, qui avait une large plaie de l'épaule jusqu'au torse, assez profonde pour l'immobiliser mais pas assez pour le tuer sur l'instant, bien que le sang s'écoulait lentement hors de son corps. Le fou éclata de rire, dévisageant sa victime qui luttait pour ne faire paraître aucun sentiment, tentant de garder l'attention que lui portait l'homme qui avait perdu l'esprit.

_« Hahaha, tu fais moins le malin, hein ? »_

Le blessé lui jeta un regard froid et pas le moins du monde effrayé. Un mince sourire sournois se dessina même sur son visage.

_« Rien à battre »_, dit-il. _« J'ai déjà appelé la police et les secours. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. »_ Ce qui était vrai. Il l'avait fait juste avant de passer à l'action.

_« Petit merdeux ! »_ cria Grisha de rage, levant sa main pour lui asséner un nouveau coup de couteau. Mais Carla avait enfin réussi à se lever et à intervenir.

_« Grisha, arrêtes ! »_, avait-elle crier en lui retenant le bras malgré ses quelques blessures.

Le concerné, stoppé dans son mouvement, s'était tourné vers elle, un regard meurtrier, tandis que le blessé la suppliait de ses yeux de partir. Mais, courageuse, elle continua de retenir le bras de son mari. Mais celui-ci l'envoya valser d'un simple mouvement de bras, tout en se relevant, et s'acharna à nouveau sur l'étranger, s'amusant avec un rire ténébreux à lui donner des coups de pieds, tandis que Carla se relevait de son côté. L'inconnu, lui, endurait. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire, de toutes façons. La douleur et le sang qu'il perdait l'étourdissait déjà bien assez, et ses paupières devenaient lourdes. Néanmoins, bien que Grisha le battait, il restait éveillé. Il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre connaissance. Il devait s'assurer que sa collègue de travail, ainsi que son enfant, s'en sortent vivants. Puis la douleur l'immobilisait. Il lui était impossible de faire un quelconque mouvement. Il subissait donc la colère et la folie du mari de la musicienne.

Grisha lui donna finalement un violent coup de pied qui l'envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin, laissant une traînée de sang derrière le corps – toujours en vie – de l'étranger, qui par la violence du coup cracha une bouffée de sang, luttant toujours pour rester éveillé. Grisha allait se jeter sur lui pour définitivement l'achever, mais Carla se jeta sur lui, l'attrapant par la taille.

_« Stop, Grisha ! Arrêtes ça !»_

Il essaya de se dégager, puis finit par la repousser violemment, la plaquant au sol.

_« D'où tu me donnes des ordres ?! »_

Il commença à la frapper. L'inconnu regardait la scène d'un œil horrifié. Il aurait aimé intervenir, mais il lui était totalement impossible de bouger. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que les secours qu'il avait appelé arriveraient rapidement. Mais ils semblaient énormément longs à arriver. Et la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux l'horrifiait au plus au point.

_« Sale femme ! Tu n'as pas l'autorisation de me donner des ordres ! »_

Il continua de la frapper au visage, alors qu'elle tentait désespérément de se débattre.

_« G-Grisha, st- »_

_« NE ME DICTES PAS CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE ! »_

Il lui donna un coup plus violent, qui l'envoya valser un peu plus loin. Elle se releva, et alors qu'elle fut debout, la lame que son mari avait se planta droit dans sa poitrine, alors que ses yeux s'exorbitaient et que le sang giclait hors de son corps. Tremblant, Grisha lâcha la lame, laissant sa femme s'écrouler devant lui pour laisser paraître derrière elle Eren, qui s'était réveillé il y a un moment déjà et qui regardait la scène d'un regard horrifié, des gouttes de sang de sa propre mère ayant atterrit sur son visage. Il tremblait, les yeux emplis de larmes. Il était traumatisé. Comment son propre père pouvait-il faire une chose pareille ? Il semblait sur le point de hurler.

_« T'es pas censé dormir, toi, mioche inutile ? Fous-moi le camp ! Ou non, je vais régler ton compte une bonne fois pour toutes. Tout est de ta faute. »_

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage, alors qu'il se baissait pour sortir d'un coup sec le couteau du corps de sa femme, dont le sang s'était déjà répandu sur le sol. Il s'approcha dangereusement de son fils, qui tremblait. Il était tellement effrayé que sa voix était coupée. Il tentait de reculer, mais son père se jeta sur lui, lançant un coup de pied puissant dans ses jambes pour l'empêcher de fuir. Il se plaça ensuite au-dessus de lui, et lui donna deux coups de poings pour l'assommer et l'empêcher de se débattra. Sonné, Eren regardait son père d'un air horrifié, alors que du sang perlait au coin de sa bouche. Grisha allait planter le couteau dans le corps de son propre fils, mais, terrifié, celui ci contourna le coup et envoyé valser la lame.

_« Sale gamin ! »_

Fou de rage – et fou tout court – Grisha recommença à frapper son fils. Au visage, aux côtes, à la tête. Partout, tant que ça pouvait lui faire mal. Eren, terrifié par la puissance et la folie de son père, arrêta de bouger, faisant le mort. Son père tendit alors le bras pour atteindre la lame, et la planta d'un geste tremblant dans le bas du ventre de son fils. Il retira la lame, et allait porter un nouveau coup, quand soudain des voix se firent entendre.

_« Plus un geste ! Arrêtez tout de suite ! »_

Grisha se retourna pour voir des officiers de polices qui le visaient de leur revolver.

_« Posez votre arme et mettez vos mains sur votre tête ! »_

_« D'où croyez-vous pouvoir me donner des ordres ?! »_

Il se redressa, un nouveau sourire aux lèvres, et s'élança vers les officiers. Ils tirèrent, en légitime défense. Le fou s'écroula, une mare de sang s'étalant autour de lui.

_« Occupez-vous des blessés, vite ! »_

Les secours, qui étaient derrière les officiers, se jetèrent sur les blessés. Carla avait déjà perdu énormément de sang, beaucoup plus que l'inconnu, et elle fut la première à être emmenée, bien qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour elle. Ses yeux étaient déjà vides de vie.

L'inconnu fut emmené également. Il avait perdu pas mal de sang . Mais on pouvait voir sa lutte pour rester en vie. On pouvait également voir l'horreur dans ses yeux. L'horreur de la scène qui s'était produite sous ses yeux. Ainsi que la culpabilité et de tristesse. Il était choqué, horrifié. Il se sentait mal, de ne pas avoir pu agir, et d'être le seul survivant. Il se sentait coupable, responsable, de la mort de Carla, son mari et leur fils.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, en revanche c'est que Eren était vivant. Il avait effectivement fait le mort, trop terrifié, horrifié, traumatisé par son père. Et alors qu'on l'emmenait et qu'un voile noire recouvrait sa vue, il se dit qu'il se souviendrait toujours du dernier morceau de sa mère...Car il signait le changement de sa vie.

* * *

_« Monsieur ? »_

Le concerné ne répondit pas, assis sur son lit d'hôpital. Ses yeux étaient vide, comme si son âme les avaient quitté. Ses blessures étaient pansées, bien que toujours aussi douloureuses. Il regardait ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées, dans ses souvenirs. On pouvait voir dans son regard le choc et l'horreur de la terrible épreuve qu'il avait vécue. C'était la seul chose qu'on pouvait discerner au sein de ses pupilles qui avaient perdues leur lueur. Autrefois, elles étaient d'un argent magnifique, comme le trésor d'un glacier se mélangeant à du cristal. Là, le regard avait certes les propriétés d'un glacier, mais c'est parce qu'il était aussi froid que le mont Fuji, et il était réduit à un terne gris acier.

_« Monsieur ! »_

Il tourna lassement la tête vers celui qui l'interpellait. A quoi bon? Il avait l'impression d'être privé de tout, maintenant. Il releva néanmoins ses glaçons vers son interlocuteur, les fixant sur son visage pour montrer qu'il était à l'écoute.

_« Vous êtes en état de parler ? »_

Le concerné hocha la tête, sans détacher ses yeux de son interlocuteur.

_« Bien . Pouvez-vous me dire votre nom ? »_

L'homme détacha ses yeux pour détourner la tête, regardant par la fenêtre inaccessible de la chambre, comme s'il avait peur de son propre nom, de son propre passé. Comme s'il avait honte de sa propre personne. Comme si l'épreuve qu'il avait vécu suffisait à troubler ses souvenirs et à vouloir le faire s'oublier. Cependant, après un long silence, il répondit d'une voix éteinte :

_« ...Levi. Je m'appelle Levi Ackerman. »_

L'interlocuteur hocha la tête, ne relevant pas la célébrité du nom, sachant que ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Levi avait reposé son regard terni par les événements sur la personne qui s'adressait à lui.

_« Bien. Enchanté, Levi. Je peux te tutoyer ? »_

_« Tch... Si ça vous chante. »_

L'homme hocha la tête.

_« Je suis Mike Zacharias, un psychologue appartenant aux enquêtes spéciales. Comme tu es le seul conscient, et le seul ayant assez récupérer pour répondre, la police aimerait te poser des questions. Mais elle estime qu'en raison de possibles traumatismes que tu as eu, il faudrait d'abord que tu en parles à un psy. Et c'est là que j'interviens. »_

Levi soupira, puis serra les dents. Pourquoi essayait-il de lui faire comprendre subtilement qu'il était le seul vivant ? Sérieusement, « Tu es le seul conscient » et « tu es le seul capable de répondre », ça pouvait rapidement traduire « Mec, t'es le seul en vie ». Pourquoi faisait-il cela?Pour le rassurer ? A quoi bon, Levi était là lorsque ça c'était passé, il avait bien vu comment Carla s'était fait poignardé en plein cœur et avait perdu tout son sang, comment le fils de cette dernière s'était fait battre à mort jusqu'à ne plus bouger. Et c'en était assez pour qu'il pense qu'il avait été inutile. Après tout, il n'avait fait que reporter leur mort... Ou peut-être avait-il même empiré les choses. Peut-être que le mari de Carla se serait calmé s'il n'était pas intervenu. Peut-être seraient-ils tous en vie, à l'heure qu'il est...  
Non. Il avait vu à quel point Grisha avait perdu la raison. Il n'y avait plus rien qu'on aurait pu faire pour lui. Même Carla n'aurait eu que de minces chances de le raisonner. C'était tout de même de minces chances... Avait-il finalement eu tort d'intervenir ?

_« On n'est pas obligé de commencer par ça. Tu peux parler d'autre choses, si tu veux, pour commencer. Tu dois être sous le choc. »_

Levi regarda Mike à nouveau, le fixant comme s'il venait de l'insulter.

_« Tch, j'suis pas un faiblard. J'vais tout raconter maintenant. »_

Et il raconta tout, ce qui fut plus difficile que ce qu'il pensait. Il ne s'imaginait pas à quel point ce serait dur d'énoncer chaque passage, de les décrire comme si la scène se reproduisait sous ses yeux. Il ne s'était pas douté que cela lui ferait une boule au ventre, que cela lui donnerait la nausée, à un tel point que parfois il faisait des pauses. Il ne s'était pas non plus douté que cela lui donnerait de légers tremblements qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de cacher. Il était livide, et tremblait de plus en plus lorsque Mike, qui l'écoutait depuis le début, le coupa.

_« Tu es sûr que tu veux tout raconter ? Ne te force pas si tu ne veux pas. Le choc est toujours récent. »_

Levi lui jeta un regard froid, alors qu'il tremblait de plus belle, puis souffla un bon coup et serra ses poings pour faire passer ce qui le traversait, ignorant la douleur de sa main blessée. Il reprit son récit, mais fut coupé quelques secondes plus tard par un soubresaut, alors que sa propre main s'était posée sur sa bouche, son visage blanc comme celui d'un mort. Il tremblait de plus belle, les yeux écarquillés, surpris de ce qui lui arrivait. Il se demandait ce qu'il se passait chez lui, pourquoi son corps réagissait comme ça, pourquoi il était secoué de nausées terribles lorsqu'il racontait un simple souvenir récent, pourquoi il tremblait lorsqu'il décrivait ce qu'il avait vécu, pourquoi son autre poing se serrait jusqu'au sang, pourquoi les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il le veuille. Pourquoi les nausées ne voulaient-elles pas le quitter, lui donnant l'impression d'être dans un bateau qui tanguait constamment, pourquoi sa tête lui tournait inlassablement, pourquoi est-ce que les paroles du psychologue lui posant des questions sur ce qui lui arrivait semblaient lointaines. Pourquoi, petit à petit, un voile noire occupait sa vision...

Non. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas être faible à nouveau. Le regard perdu, il ôta lentement sa main tremblante de devant sa bouche, et d'une voix tout aussi tremblante, il continua son récit, serrant les poings à l'énonciation des meurtres de Carla et son fils. Il regardait par la fenêtre lorsqu'il termina son récit, devenant silencieux à nouveau. Il tentait de calmer ses tremblements, d'ignorer ses nausées et de ne pas faire attention à la vive douleur qui se répandait aussi bien dans sa main que dans le reste de son corps.

Mike, lui, avait écouté Levi tout le long. Celui-ci lui avait tout raconté, partant de lorsqu'il avait vu la scène et appelé la police, jusqu'au moment où les secours étaient arrivés – trop tard, selon lui. Le psychologue remarqua que le musicien ne semblait pas savoir que seul les parents avaient succombés à leurs blessures, et que l'enfant était toujours dans un état critique. Mais il ne voulait pas lui informer cela, pas pour l'instant du moins, ça ne ferait que le rendre plus mal si l'enfant venait à mourir plus tard. Il avait également vu que, bien qu'il veuille le nier, Levi avait un énorme traumatisme. Le passage où celui-ci avait faillit perdre connaissance sous ses yeux avait été suffisant pour le confirmer. Mais il ne le mentionna pas. Il continua à parler calmement à Levi, essayant de faire parler celui-ci de tout et de rien, qu'il puisse se relâcher. Levi ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte, mais au fil du temps, cela l'aidait de parler, même s'il évitait d'aller sur certains sujets. D'un côté, ça lui enlevait un certain poids des épaules, de parler. Mais Levi avait tout de même du mal à se remettre de ce traumatisme...

* * *

Levi jouait. Cela faisait une semaine maintenant qu'il avait pu sortir de l'hôpital. Une semaine qu'on l'avait enfin laissé sortir de cet endroit morbide et qui puait la mort et les maladies, de cet endroit qui ne faisait que lui rappeler qu'il avait échoué. Lui rappelé qu'il n'avait pas réussi à sauver deux personnes. Qu'il avait peut-être même empiré leurs cas. Et cela le tuait. Il se sentait horriblement coupable. Il se disait que s'il n'avait pas intervenu, peut-être que Carla et son fils seraient toujours vivant. Ou que peut-être que s'il aurait été plus fort, il aurait pu gagner plus de temps sans que personne ne soit blessé. Mais il avait fallut qu'il échoue, qu'il voie ses rêves se volatiliser sous ses yeux, qu'il voie son idole et le fils de celle-ci se faire assassiner sous ses yeux. Et il avait fallu qu'il porte le poids de tout ça. Sans compter des innombrables appels venant de l'hôpital pour il ne savait quoi. Il ne répondait jamais. Il filtrait les appels. Il ne voulait plus aucun lien avec ce merdier. Juste les rendez-vous mensuels, et encore. Mais il ne voulait en aucun cas recevoir une seule chose de plus de la part de ces foutus médecins qui étaient arrivés trop tard, et qui n'avaient rien pu faire. Il savait que ce n'était pas de leur faute. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. C'était soit il s'en prenait à lui-même, soit il s'en prenait à ces foutus médecins. Et parfois, il valait mieux que ça soit ces docteurs incapables qui prennent...

Ces derniers avaient d'ailleurs demandé à Levi de « trouver un moyen d'arrêter de penser à ce qui c'était passé ». Ils lui avaient demandé de se lancer dans un projet qui pourrait l'aider à se sentir mieux, à arrêter de se sentir coupable. Ils lui avaient tout de même demander de se ménager, car ses blessures étaient toujours récentes. Mais Levi s'en fichait, et bien évidemment, il avait décidé de recommencer le piano, le violon, et tous les instruments auquel il pouvait toucher. Il s'était lancé dans l'idée de retrouver la mélodie que Carla jouait ce soir là, et de la rejouer sous tous ses angles. Mais pas avec les partitions. De simple souvenir, à l'oreille. Pas pour voler le travail de Carla, ou pour se faire du mal. Non, il le faisait pour lui rendre hommage, et pour se repentir. Par pure rédemption, il avait décidé de réussir à jouer cette mélodie. Et c'est là que ses doutes, ses pires craintes s'étaient réalisées.

Dès qu'il posait ses mains sur le piano, sa droite le lançait terriblement. Il lui était impossible de la bouger. Elle était comme paralysée. Comme si des éclairs se lançaient dans toute sa paume, comme si quelqu'un s'était retrouvé à l'intérieur et lui enfonçait des épingles dans chaque millimètres de muscle. Il avait essayé le violon, et ce n'était que pire, il avait faillit lâcher l'instrument, et s'était retrouvé au sol, des larmes de rage et de frustration coulant sur ses joues. Pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas ? Pourquoi une simple blessure le faisait tant souffrir ? Bordel, pourquoi pouvait-il ne plus faire la seule chose qui le faisait vivre ! Pourquoi chaque instrument qu'il essayait ne le faisait que plus souffrir ? Pourquoi devait-il souffrir encore plus, alors qu'il ne pouvait même pas accomplir sa rédemption, son hommage...

Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi la vie lui interdisait cette seule chose à laquelle il tenait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi l'hôpital s'acharnait à l'appeler. Il ne répondait toujours pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui confirme ce qu'il craignait le plus. Et pourtant, lors d'une visite médicale, il parla au médecin de cette douleur impensable qu'il ressentait dans sa main, ainsi que dans son épaule, lorsqu'il jouait. Le médecin l'avait longuement observé, puis avait réfléchit, avant de déclarer :

_« Vos blessure à la main droite et aux deux épaules sont bien trop profondes. Vous devez arrêtez tout de suite la musique si vous voulez garder l'usage de vos membres, ou si vous ne voulez pas avoir de problèmes. C'est trop atteint pour qu'on puisse opérer, et il y a 95% de chances que sa empire. Mais avec une rééducation régulière, vous pourrez peut-être reprendre vos activités. »_

Levi avait pesté. D'où ce docteur lui disait qu'il fallait qu'il arrête la musique ? Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner cette seule chose qui le maintenait en vie, cette seule chose qui lui rendait le sourire, cette seule chose qui le faisait se sentir bien. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner sa rédemption sans se rendre plus malade encore, sans se sentir plus mal et plus coupable. Non, il devait continuer la musique. Par respect. Par hommage. Par culpabilité. Et peut-être par égoïsme. C'est pourquoi il avait continué à s'entraîner au piano, à s'en déchirer la main et les membres. Il avait dû abandonner le violon, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il essayait, il avait l'impression que sa main allait définitivement l'abandonner. Mais il continuait le piano, même si sa main le faisait souffrir. Le piano était devenu son seul espoir. A côté, il faisait tout de même de la rééducation. Il avait mal, mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Et c'est comme ça qu'un jour, sa main l'avait subitement lâchée alors qu'il faisait la simple action qu'était d'écrire les notes sur une partition. Sa main l'avait soudainement transpercé de douleur. Il avait crié, hurlé tellement il avait mal, lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude de laisser paraître ses sentiments, il souffrait bien trop pour le cacher. Il avait été emmené d'urgence à l'hôpital, où on lui avait dit qu'il faisait trop travailler ses blessures, et que c'était sa dernière chance d'arrêter la musique. Il avait crié, il les avait envoyé balader, il les avait insulté de tous les noms. Il avait hurlé de rage, hurlé qu'on ne lui enlèverait pas la musique, qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait, et que tout se passerait bien. Il avait carrément envoyé chier les médecins, qui étaient restés bouche bée devant la vulgarité de Levi. Oui parce que, il avait été tellement vulgaire que ça ne peut pas être retranscrit. Et il était sortit de l'hôpital sans attendre de réponse, laissant les pauvre médecins en plan, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de leur arriver. Puis Levi avait persévéré, persévéré à continuer le piano. Il ne lâchait pas l'affaire. Il devait le faire, il devait continuer la musique, il devait finir de retranscrire ce morceau. C'était vital.

Et c'est comme ça, qu'un second jour, sa main s'était littéralement paralysée. Il avait tellement mal qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger un muscle. Il s'était assis contre le mur, laissant des larmes de frustration couler le long de ses joues. Il était retourné à l'hôpital, où on lui avait annoncé que c'était trop tard, maintenant. Même la rééducation n'y ferait plus rien. Il devait définitivement abandonner la musique s'il voulait garder l'usage de sa main. Il avait crié, hurlé encore une fois qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter. Il avait même faillit s'en prendre aux médecins, mais on l'avait stoppé, et de toute façon, il n'en avait pas la force. Il s'était effondré en constatant sa faiblesse. Il avait regardé sa main qui avait tant vécu. Et il n'avait pas perdu espoir. Il se faisait du mal, bien sûr, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Mais il s'en foutait. Il n'abandonnait pas. Il jouait du piano au moins une fois par semaine, pour tout de même éviter de perdre sa main. Et même si des tâches simples devenaient de plus en plus difficiles à exécuter, il ne perdait pas espoir. Il effaçait toujours les messages de l'hôpital, et continuait. Et après de longs essais, après de longues souffrances, il réussit enfin à rejouer le morceau parfaitement. Sa main lui faisait toujours mal, mais était toujours là. Et c'est comme ça qu'il avait réussit à se sentir mieux. Et comme sa main ne l'avait pas lâché, il n'avait pas perdu espoir, et avait continué à un rythme régulier.

* * *

**Eren**

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se retrouvait-il là ,dans cette salle entièrement blanche qu'il ne connaissait pas ? C'était la première chose qu'il avait remarqué, lorsqu'il avait finalement ouvert les yeux : Le blanc, et une douce lumière qui arrivait par la fenêtre. Que faisait-il dans cet endroit qui lui était inconnu ? Etait-il … ?

Non. Il avait bien trop froid, bien trop peur. Il avait horriblement mal de partout, c'est à peine s'il pouvait bouger. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait fait un cauchemar, un cauchemar bien trop réaliste, effrayant, terrifiant même, et horriblement traumatisant. Il en frissonnait rien qu'en y repensant. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était serrer fort ses parents dans ses bras, et dissiper le traumatisme récent. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était les retrouver, et s'assurer que son cauchemar en était bien un...

Une infirmière fit son entrée. Une infirmière ? Pourquoi une infirmière ? Cela voulait donc dire qu'il se trouvait dans un hôpital ? Mais pourquoi ? Cela n'avait aucun sens... A moins que... A moins que son cauchemar n'en était pas un ? Non, impossible !... Il ne pouvait pas être réel...

_« Alors, Eren, comment te sens-tu mon garçon ? »_

Le concerné releva la tête vers son interlocutrice, tremblant légèrement, les yeux vide d'émotion, les joues trempées par la sueur et les larmes. Il planta ses iris émeraudes et terne dans ceux de l'infirmière. On pouvait voir les pupilles de l'enfant trembler sous la peur de la réponse à la question qu'il allait poser.

_« Où sont mes parents ? »_ demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

L'infirmière soutînt le regard insistant de l'enfant, puis baissa les yeux en soupirant. C'était toujours difficile à annoncer, ce genre de choses, mais ça faisait partie du métier. A force de faire ce genre d'annonce, elle avait prit l'habitude. Mais annoncer à un enfant qu'il était désormais orphelin, c'était toujours quelque chose de difficile. Elle s'avança donc vers Eren, et posa sa main sur sa petite tête, caressant doucement ses cheveux alors que l'enfant la fixait dans l'espoir qu'on lui contredise ses craintes. Mais l'infirmière lui adressa un sourire triste, avant de déclarer :

_« Je suis désolée, Eren. »_

Ces quelques mots suffirent au jeune garçon. Les souvenirs, aussi douloureux soient-ils, fusaient dans son esprit. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, alors que des larmes coulaient inconsciemment le long de ses joues. C'en était trop. Trop d'un coup. Il était traumatisé, en état de choc. C'en était définitivement trop pour lui. Ses pupilles, ainsi que son corps, tremblaient.

_« Non... »,_ murmura-t-il. _« Non. »_ répéta-t-il plus fort. Il éclat en sanglots.

_« Non ! Non, je... je veux pas ! I... Ils ont pas le droit ! »_

L'infirmière essaya de calmer Eren, lui caressant gentiment le dos.

_« Je sais, je sais... Mais ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller. Des gens seront là pour toi, et on va contacter ta famille extérieure... »_

Eren savait très bien que c'était une mauvaise idée. Jamais il n'avait eu contact avec sa famille autre que ses parents. Il ne connaissait ni ses grand-parents, ni ses oncles, ses tantes, et encore moins ses cousins – si jamais il en avait. Et, de ce qu'il se souvenait, ses parents avaient gardés de mauvaises liaisons avec leur famille. Ce qui revenait à dire que c'était une très, très très mauvaise idée. Et puis, il se disait que tout ce qui lui arrivait n'était pas possible. Ses parents ne pouvaient pas être morts. Non, c'était impossible. Ce dont il se souvenait ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar. Oui, ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose...

Eren ne se calmait pas. Au contraire, ses sanglots n'étaient que plus forts, son souffle lourd, rapide et haletant, son corps tremblait et des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front. Il était perdu, il ne savait plus quoi penser, il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait penser de sa vie. Il paniquait, en raison de ses souvenirs, en raison de son traumatisme, en raison de tout. Il faut dire qu'il était encore jeune...

L'infirmière, voyant que l'état d'Eren empirait, essaya de le rassurer à nouveau.

_« Eren, calme t- ... »_

Mais le jeune garçon commença subitement à paniquer encore plus, perdant son souffle, cherchant à le retrouver en haletant. La sueur perlait encore plus sur son front, alors que ses tremblements se faisaient plus violent. S'il ne se calmait pas tout de suite, ses blessures pourraient se rouvrir.

_« Eren, calme toi, inspire, expire, insp- »_

Le gamin entrait dans une panique totale, il ne pouvait plus arrêter ses larmes, ses halètements, ses tremblements il ne pouvait plus respirer convenablement. Il commençait à jeter des regards terrorisés autour de lui, alors que le sang commençait à se faire voir par-delà ses bandages, ses blessures se rouvrant. L'infirmière n'eut pas d'autres choix que d'appeler les docteurs qui arrivèrent en vitesse, et qui tentèrent de contrôler le jeune garçon qui se débattait sans remarquer qu'il ne faisait qu'empirer son cas. Puis, à force de trembler, de haleter, de pleurer et de se débattre, il se fatiguait, et commençait à perdre de l'énergie dans ses mouvements. Les médecins en profitèrent pour lui administrer un calmant, avant de le ramener au bloc pour s'occuper de ses blessures qui s'étaient remises à saigner. Après avoir reçu de nouveaux soins, on l'avait ramené dans sa chambre, pour qu'il se repose.

Les médecins avaient parlés de son cas. Ils en avaient déduits qu'Eren avait subit un énorme traumatisme, et qu'une amnésie partielle, voir sélective, pouvait s'instaurer, d'où le fait qu'il ait oublié – ou plutôt non accepté – le sort de ses parents. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'Eren aurait besoin d'un énorme soutient s'il ne voulait pas risquer de finir comme son père. Après tout, qui ne devenait pas fou en voyant son propre paternel commettre un meurtre sous ses yeux ? Meurtre de sa maternelle, qui plus est ? Quel jeune enfant n'aurait pas de séquelles psychologiques après un tel événement ? Les docteurs voulaient à tout prix éviter que le jeune garçon souffre ou se retrouve avec de séquelles trop importantes. C'est pourquoi ils avaient décidés qu'Eren serait suivi par un psychologue. Ils se dirent que parler avec Levi – seul autre survivant – lui ferait peut-être du bien aussi. Mais ce dernier n'avait jamais répondu au téléphone, et évitait toujours le sujet lorsqu'il se rendait à l'hôpital. Ils ne purent donc jamais le mettre au courant. Eren, lui, fut aidé psychologiquement. On lui assigna un psychologue, même si le petit ne parlait pas énormément. Lorsqu'il put enfin sortir de l'hôpital, sa famille ne voulut pas de lui. Mais il fut recueillit par sa généreuse vieille voisine, qui habitait la maison près de la sienne. Comme ça, il ne se sentait pas trop loin de chez lui.

Un jour, alors qu'il était chez cette voisine, il s'était mis à parler tout seul.

_« A qui parles-tu ? »_ lui avait demandé la vieille dame.

_« A mes parents ! »_ lui avait répondu le jeune garçon. La vieille dame lui avait ensuite sourit d'un air triste, mais n'avait rien dit. Elle estimait que ça lui faisait une protection, de parler à ses parents, que ça lui comblait son vide de parler au fantôme de ceux qui avaient toujours étés là pour lui. Les docteurs, ainsi que le psychologue, bien que sceptique, pensèrent de la même manière. Pour eux, ça ne ressemblait qu'à un enfant qui se sentait seul, triste, et qui parlait à l'esprit de ses parents comme compensation. Ils ne se doutèrent jamais qu'Eren avait véritablement oublié l'accident, qu'il avait traité comme un cauchemar, qu'il pensait véritablement que ses parents étaient toujours là, juste trop occupés pour s'occuper de lui, et qu'il avait commencé à considéré la vieille voisine comme sa propre grand-mère, pour que le reste de ses pensées soient cohérentes. Il avait continué le violon, prenant des cours, comme compensation également.

Et puis, cinq ans plus tard, alors qu'Eren avait quinze ans, la vie fit son boulot, et la vieille dame décéda de vieillesse. Eren se sentit... Seul à nouveau. Abandonné. Attristé. Il ne pouvait vivre dans un monde où tous ceux qui s'étaient occupés de lui mourraient. Alors, il retourna à sa maison – sa vraie maison. Il utilisa l'argent que ses parents lui avaient laissés pour payer la maison et les cours, et commença des petits boulots. Et c'est comme ça qu'il commença sa vie indépendante, tout en croyant que ses parents étaient toujours là. Juste trop occupés pour s'occuper de lui et être absents souvent, ayant quelque chose pour ne pas travailler, ce qui l'obligeait à travailler lui même, de plusieurs petits boulots dans la semaine. Il s'était imaginé des raisons pour tout, à en dévier ses propres souvenirs. Il avait continué à joué du piano chez lui, ainsi que le violon, mais il avait arrêté les cours de violon, trop coûteux pour lui, qui n'utilisait son argent que pour ses besoins, et l'argent de sa mère pour la maison. Car, techniquement, c'était toujours la leur.  
Et c'est comme ça qu'il avait peu à peu sombré dans une vie imaginée. Puis, un jour, le masque de sa vie avait volé en éclats.


	7. Chapitre 6: Un poids en moins

Hey les yaoistes! Eh non, je suis pas morte!

Aaaah, je m'excuse énormément pour ce looooong retard! Je peux vous donnez toutes les excuses que je veux, ce sera pas assez . Je suis vraiment super méga ultra désolée pour le retard. Pour me rattrapé, j'ai essayé de faire un chapitre long, mais il est en moyenne aussi long que certains autres, donc . Mais vous allez enfin savoir ce qui se passe, et on va bientôt entrer dans l'intrigue principale!

Donc voilà, je suis vraiment désolée . Ah et récemment je me disais, voudriez-vous que je crée une page pour vous faire part de mes avancements et vous donner de temps en temps quelques extraits? Je pourrais également vous faire part des idées qui me traverse l'esprit, car j'ai d'autres idées de fics mais pour l'instant je préfère me concentrer sur celle-là ^^ Mais bon, j'attends vos réponses!

Aussi, ma super méga amie qui écrit super bien s'est enfin lancée sur fanfiction et postera ses chapitres à un rythme pus régulier que moi je pense x) Son scénario est vraiment génial est son histoire aussi, et elle a un super style d'écriture! Voici son profil, vous aurez son histoire dessus. C'est du Ereri. Enfin, même si je sais que certains d'entre-vous ont déjà trouvé sa fiction ^^ Mais vraiment, allez-y, c'est génial !  ~kuroginga et si vous y arrivez pas son histoire c'est "Nos cœurs à l'unisson". Bref, voilà ^^

Passons maintenant aux réponses de reviews! Ça m'a manqué T-T Désolée encore!

**M. Ac:** Contente que ma fic te plaise! Oui, je m'en suis rendue compte que le premier chapitre est plutôt comique, et que la suite part beaucoup plus dans le sérieux... Mais ton review me fait vraiment plaisir ^^ J'espère que je ne te décevrais pas !

**Kurosaki-Shiba Mitsuki:** Wouaw, j'imaginais pas que je pourrais émouvoir quelqu'un jusqu'au larmes comme ça ^^ Je pensais justement que je n'avais pas très bien réussir à faire passer ce que je voulais, mais apparemment si ! Voici donc la suite avec les réactions de tout le monde ! x)

**Audrey Takarai:** Merci beaucoup, ça me touche énormément ce que tu dis! Vraiment, je sais pas quoi dire, c'est trop gentil x) Et sinon bah, oui, parfois je sais faire quelques surprises auxquelles on s'attends pas, haha x) Voici donc le nouveau chapitre, et je suis passé en rated M juste par précautions xD

**Rivai Heichou:** Ow, je suis désolée *te donne des mouchoirs* Merci pour ton compliment, et oui, j'imagine bien la chose. Je me dis que c'est comme si je devais arrêter d'écrire ou de dessiner, et je ressens un peu la peine de Levi. J'ai toujours rêvé de faire du piano, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment pu, donc pour ça par contre j'ai moins d'expérience ^^ Voici donc la suite et je ne dirais rien à propos du prologue, héhé... Et ne t'en fais pas pour les fautes, ça arrive à tous et personnellement je n'en ai pas vues x)

**Aoi:** Contente que ça te plaise! Voici la suite! :)

**Tatakae:** Je pense effectivement que personne ne peut aimer Grisha dans ce cas-là... x) Voici donc la suite et la réaction de Levi face à Eren! (Et inversement)

**Himuko:** Je suis contente que ça te plaise, et de là à ce que tu relises et relises... Woaw! Pourtant c'est pas génial et même pas fini x) Mais merci beaucoup !

**YumeBaka:** Merci énormément, ça me fait très plaisir, je suis contente que mon histoire plaise! Effectivement, j'avais une idée de passé commun dès le début, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, héhé... Mais voici donc la suite tant attendue! Et derien, mais pas besoin de me remercier, c'est plutôt à moi de vous remercier de me suivre malgré mes retards ^^

**Leyana:** Contente que ça te plaise! :)

**Lucy-Senpai:** Effectivement, la mort de la mère d'Eren est horrible. Je sais même plus comment ça m'est venu en tête '^' Il faut croire que je suis psychopathe x) Wow, par contre je savais pas que ça pouvait donner des frissons! O.o Justement j'avais peur d'avoir mal écrit la partie ^^ Je savais pas trop comment décrire ce que j'avais en tête, mais apparemment j'ai fais comme il le fallait... Et moi aussi je suis triste pour Levi. Même si c'est moi qui lui inflige tout ça. Je suis trop sadique... Sinon je suis contente, je ne savais pas que ce que j'écrivais pouvait retranscrire autant d'émotions ^^ En tous cas, voici la suite!

Voilà! J'espère que ça vous plaira, je m'excuse encore du retard, et je ne sais pas quand je posterais le prochain chapitre... Je vais essayer de pas trop traîner!

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Un poids en moins**

**Levi**

Levi roulait à toute allure. Sa main, bien que douloureuse, était tellement tendue sur le volant qu'il aurait pu se la briser. Mais il ne ressentait pas la douleur, il l'ignorait. Il passait les vitesses, son seul but étant d'arriver au plus vite. Il grilla un feu rouge. Puis un autre, et encore un autre. Mais il s'en foutait. Il n'en avait rien à faire, de se prendre une amende. Il devait juste arriver au plus vite. Il se souvenait du chemin. Le gamin ne pouvait qu'être là, mais peut-être partirait-il à nouveau après avoir confirmé ses doutes. Donc il devait se dépêcher avant que quoi que ce soit ne puisse arriver.

Bien qu'il était essentiellement concentré sur sa vitesse et son trajet, Levi pensait au gamin. Il était toujours choqué de savoir que c'était l'enfant de Carla, qu'il avait essayé de sauver sept ans plus tôt. Il se demandait comment il n'avait pas pu s'en rendre compte plus tôt. Les noms étaient pareils. Exactement pareil. Et Eren avait déjà mentionné les talents de sa mère dans la musique. Mais... Mais jamais il n'avait mentionné qu'elle était morte. Enfin, peut-être que Levi aurait dû s'en rendre compte lui-même. Mais il pensait que le gamin avait également perdu la vie ce jour-là. Après tout, personne ne lui avait dit qu'il était vivant... Mais en même temps, il avait toujours refusé les appels des infirmières et tout ce qui touchait au sujet. Il n'avait pas lu de journaux pendant un long moment pour être sûr de ne pas tomber sur le sujet... Mais même, il aurait dû se douter de quelque chose. Eren, quand on y pensait, était le portrait craché du gamin qu'il avait sauvé plus tôt, il faut dire que des yeux émeraude comme les siens, ça ne s'oublie pas. Surtout lorsqu'ils reflètent une douleur profonde et un traumatisme extrême...

Eren lui en voudrait sûrement s'il apprenait tout ça. Peut-être même qu'il le savait déjà. Savoir que sa vie aurait pu être meilleure, et qu'elle avait été ruinée par un homme trop fier et surtout trop effrayé par la dure réalité. Oui, Levi avait eu peur. Il ne voulait pas affronter la nouvelle de la mort du gamin, voilà comment il n'avait jamais su qu'il était en vie. Et maintenant, le gamin était tellement traumatisé qu'il en était devenu fou. Levi se souvenait aussi que le gamin avait mentionné ses parents plusieurs fois, comme s'ils étaient en vie... Y croyait-il vraiment ou faisait-il ça pour éviter le sujet ? Ses yeux reflétaient tellement l'innocence à chaque fois qu'il parlait de l'absence de ses parents, à croire qu'il avait véritablement oublié leur mort... Et le fait que Levi avait joué le dernier morceau joué par Carla avait dû lui faire revenir les terribles souvenirs de cette soirée, et son esprit n'avait pas accepté.

Au final, Levi se disait que c'était entièrement sa faute. S'il n'avait pas joué ce morceau, Eren ne serait pas dans cet état. Il n'aurait pas eu à l'entendre s'il ne s'était pas trouvé chez Levi. Il ne se serait pas trouvé chez Levi si celui-ci lui avait foutu la paix. Il lui aurait foutu la paix si Eren allait bien. Et il allait mal parce qu'il était traumatisé. Et il était traumatisé parce que Levi n'avait pas été apte à sauver Carla, et peut-être même qu'il avait empiré la situation. Et, dans le pire des cas, il aurait pu recueillir le garçon... Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il joue l'imbécile. Et maintenant, Eren allait mal. Il avait des crises qu'il ne pourrait pas nommer. Peut-être justement parce qu'il avait réalisé que ses parents étaient morts. C'est de là que ses cauchemars devaient également venir. Tout collait maintenant. Et s'il n'avait pas été aveugle, il aurait vu tout cela plus tôt...

Levi s'arrêta devant la maison d'Eren. Le garçon ne pouvait qu'être là, pour vérifier si ses parents étaient là ou s'ils étaient bel et bien morts. Levi sortit telle une fusée de sa voiture, claquant la porte sans porter attention à la douleur qui lui vrillait la main. Il courut sous la pluie battante vers l'entrée de la maison, et passa la porte entrouverte pour arriver dans le genkan. Il remarqua que le mot qu'il avait déposé n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, ce qui confirma ce qu'il pensait. Il ouvrit la porte du genkan qui donnait sur le reste de la maison. Il écarquilla les yeux sous la scène qui se déroulait face à lui.

Eren était recroquevillé dans un coin. Il tremblait, transpirait, ses yeux étaient exorbités comme s'il était en transe. Ses joues étaient trempées sous les larmes, ses yeux étaient rouges à force d'avoir pleuré, et ses lèvres tremblantes marmonnaient divers mots incompréhensibles où il semblait s'insulter et s'excuser à la fois. Il était pâle, blanc comme s'il n'avait plus de vie en lui. Ses mains étaient posées sur sa tête, tenant fermement des mèches de ses cheveux, et il se balançait légèrement. Et à part lui, la maison était vide.

Levi fit quelques pas vers lui, sans que le garçon ne le remarque. Il était bien trop préoccupé, coincé entre son propre esprit et ses larmes. Il reniflait, semblant parfois s'étouffer entre ses paroles et ses pleurs. Il s'accroupit lorsqu'il fut face à lui. Le garçon ne sembla toujours pas le remarquer. Il ne tremblait que plus fort, ses murmures s'étouffant parfois en cris. Levi le regarda d'un air désolé et coupable. Voilà ce qu'il avait créé. Un gamin traumatisé, tremblant dans un coin de sa maison.

Il amorça une main vers lui pour la déposer sur ses cheveux et les caresser doucement vers son dos. Immédiatement, Eren sembla sortir de sa transe, sursautant légèrement pour regarder Levi, le visage décomposé. Il tenta de faire un mouvement de recul, mais le mur l'en empêchait, et il n'en avait pas la force. Ses yeux donnaient l'impression qu'ils allaient redoubler de larmes, puis ils s'agrandirent légèrement, comme s'il reconnaissait enfin Levi. Ses lèvres, dessinant une grimace de douleur, tremblèrent légèrement pour murmurer :

_« I... I-ils sont... »_

Levi n'eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre ce que voulait dire le jeune garçon, et hocha la tête. Eren plissa les yeux sous l'arrivée de nouvelles larmes, et tenta de se relever, s'appuyant contre le mur.

_« N-non... I-ils ne peuvent p-pas... i-ils.. »_

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement, comme si une scène venait de traverser son esprit, et il fut pris d'un soubresaut, se tenant fortement les côtes, alors qu'un liquide âcre et nauséabond était rejeté par son organisme. Levi retint une moue de dégoût face au liquide, mais il était plutôt concentré sur l'état du gamin. Celui-ci vomit pendant quelques instants encore, tellement le traumatisme était grand, avant de papillonner des yeux et de s'écrouler. Levi le rattrapa juste à temps, et il s'agenouilla pour poser un bras au niveau de son dos et l'autre au niveau des jambes, soulevant ainsi Eren. Il alla l'allonger sur le canapé, en position latérale, pour qu'il ne s'étouffe pas au cas où il rejetterait à nouveau. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, et délicatement il le passa sur les lèvres du plus jeune pour essuyer sa bouche, douce et innocente, qui tremblait légèrement au toucher du plus vieux. Il remarqua que la peau du garçon était particulièrement chaude, et remonta sa main pour caresser d'un geste délicat son front brûlant. Bien ce qu'il pensait, le gamin était fiévreux. Il se leva, attrapant un chiffon au hasard qu'il alla mouiller avec de l'eau fraîche, et retourna auprès du gamin, caressant d'un geste délicat les cheveux de celui-ci pour dégager son front de ses mèches, et y déposa le chiffon mouillé. Il laissa ensuite sa main glisser jusqu'à la joue du gamin, la caressant légèrement. Il s'en voulait tellement de l'avoir rendu comme ça...

Il se leva à nouveau, allant nettoyer ce que le gamin avait laissé, puis revînt vers celui-ci. Il entendit alors un bruit de véhicule qui se gare, tandis qu'un gyrophare illuminait l'entrée . Enfin, ils étaient arrivés.  
Effectivement, juste après avoir appelé Hanji, Levi avait appelé les urgences pour qu'elles se rendent chez Eren.

Le professeur prit donc de nouveau le gamin dans les bras, un bras sous le dos et l'autre sous les genoux. Il le souleva, le regardant. Il caressa de nouveau ses joues pour essuyer les quelques restes de larmes, et sortit de la maison pour être accueilli par les ambulanciers.

Ceux-ci posèrent toutes sortes de questions. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé, est-ce qu'il avait mangé telle ou telle chose, bu telle ou telle chose, s'il avait fait ceci ou cela. Face à cette avalanche de questions, Levi ne répondit qu'une seule chose.

_« Vous allez lui faire un interrogatoire de police ou bouger vos culs et faire votre boulot pour voir ce qu'il ne va pas chez lui et le soigner au plus vite ? »_

Face à cette réplique, aucun des ambulanciers n'osa répondre. L'un d'eux prit Eren des bras de Levi pour le poser sur un brancard, avant de le faire monter dans le camion ambulance.

_« … Je peux monter avec lui ? »_

Face au regard noir que Levi lançait, les ambulanciers devinèrent qu'il ne valait mieux pas discuter et acquiescèrent, laissant Levi monter également dans le camion ambulance, s'asseyant aux côtés d'Eren, alors qu'eux-même montaient dans le véhicule, certains aux sièges et d'autres au niveau du gamin, s'attelant déjà au travail. Levi fixa le gamin durant tout le trajet, il avait attrapé et serré sa main lorsque celle-ci avait glissé du brancard. Il n'avait prononcé qu'une seule phrase sur le chemin de l'hôpital :

_« Je suis désolé, gamin. »_

* * *

**Eren**

Eren ouvrit les yeux. Tout était confus dans son esprit. Ses souvenirs ne s'encastraient plus comme il le fallait. Il mélangeait rêves et souvenirs, et avait la grande impression d'avoir vécu deux vies.

Doucement, il se redressa, grimaçant. Il avait mal au crâne, et celui-ci semblait embrouillé de trop de questions sans réponses et de réponses sans questions.

Soudain, il reconnut où il était. Il reconnut le blanc de cette salle, cette salle à moitié vide, avec des meubles tristes de même couleur. Son cœur s'accéléra, alors que les souvenirs lui revenaient peu à peu. Il frissonna, la nausée lui venant à nouveau. Il commença à haleter doucement, regardant le plafond, les côtés, quand une voix le sortit de la panique qui s'était emparée de lui.

_« Hey Eren. Apparemment, tu aimes vraiment jouer les belles au bois dormant. Comment tu te sens ? »_

Cette voix... Cette voix bien trop familière. Il tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Au moins, lorsqu'il vit la personne face à lui, il savait qu'il ne rêvait pas. Parce qu'il savait très bien qu'il lui était impossible de rêver d'une personne aussi désagréable.

Il observa longuement Levi, détaillant à nouveau chaque trait de son visage, qui lui semblaient soudainement familiers. Bien sûr, il avait passé une semaine complète chez lui, normal qu'il se soit habitué à son visage. Néanmoins, il lui semblait qu'il avait déjà vu ce visage avant même de le connaître, avec des traits plus jeunes... C'est comme si... Comme s'il avait eu un saut dans le passé.

Eren hocha légèrement la tête en réponse à la question de Levi. Son esprit était encore embrouillé, mais maintenant, il savait une chose : ses parents étaient morts. Il était traversé par diverses émotions en réalisant cela. La tristesse, bien sûr, la haine envers son père, le manque de ses deux parents quand même, et le traumatisme de les avoir perdus.

Levi, quant à lui, ne ressentait qu'une profonde culpabilité d'avoir laissé Eren sombrer au plus profond de ses cauchemars. Il voulait lui parler du passé, lui expliquer qu'il était sûrement la cause de tous ces problèmes, mais avait peur de la réaction du jeune garçon. Oh, il n'avait pas peur qu'il le rejette, qu'il le frappe, ou qu'il ne veuille plus le voir. C'était sa vie, de toute façon, et Levi s'y était déjà bien trop incrusté. Non, Levi avait plutôt peur qu'Eren reparte dans une crise de folie et qu'il réfute ses propos. Il avait peur que celui-ci aille encore plus mal en apprenant la vérité. Il attendrait donc probablement qu'il aille mieux et qu'il soit prêt. Peut-être avec l'aide d'un ou d'une psychologue. Si toutefois Eren accepte. Il ne fallait tout de même pas le pousser.

Plus tard, le docteur fit son entrée. Il prit des nouvelles d'Eren, vérifiant comment celui-ci allait. Ce dernier semblait avoir finalement accepté la mort de ses parents. Levi soupira. Ce sera une épreuve de moins.

Le docteur annonça ensuite le diagnostic d'Eren : Celui-ci aurait subi une amnésie sélective, qui lui aurait fait oublier la mort de ses parents et rangée comme un cauchemar, ainsi qu'une schizophrénie et dédoublement de la personnalité, ce qui lui aurait fait croire que ses parents étaient toujours vivants. Eren avait hoché la tête. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point son état était si grave. Après tout, quand on est fou, on ne le remarque pas vraiment, si ? Mais est-il mieux d'être fou, vivre dans un monde « parallèle », et heureux ou être sain d'esprit, vivre dans le monde réel, mais souffrir chaque jour ?

Le médecin ajouta ensuite qu'il avait déjà pris un rendez-vous avec un psychologue. Eren avait écarquillé les yeux, et Levi avait été tout aussi surpris que lui. Il n'avait pas pensé que le docteur prendrait un rendez-vous sans l'avis du patient. Mais il affirmait qu'Eren en avait besoin. Pourtant, ce dernier avait refusé. Évidemment, il avait été forcé à voir un psychologue après l'incident sept ans auparavant, et cela ne l'avait aidé en rien. Peut-être même avait-ce empiré. De plus, on lui avait imposé les séances chez le psychologue, alors qu'il n'avait jamais demandé cela. Lui, à ce moment-là, tout ce qu'il aurait voulu c'est un peu de réconfort... Il ne voulait pas revivre ça.

Eren persistait donc à refuser de voir le psy. Le docteur insistait. Levi laissait entendre que ça serait une bonne idée, que ça pourrait l'aider. Le garçon l'avait regardé d'un regard noir qui lui disait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui. C'était vrai, il n'avait pas à s'incruster dans les histoires du gamin. Mais il voulait qu'Eren aille mieux, et même s'il ne voulait pas le pousser, il pouvait tout de même dire ce qu'il en pensait.

Après insistances auprès du docteur et de Levi, Eren céda et accepta enfin à contrecœur.

* * *

Eren et Levi étaient donc allés chez le psychologue le lendemain, comme le docteur leur avait dit. Parce que le docteur avait vu Levi à part, connaissant son passé, et lui avait dit que ça serait une bonne idée qu'il accompagne Eren chez le psychologue, pour qu'il puisse lui parler de ce que lui-même avait vu. Levi n'avait pas cherché à refuser. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un aide ce pauvre gamin...

Les voici donc qui attendaient dans la salle d'attente du psychologue. Levi savait qu'il devrait dire à Eren qu'il avait été là ce jour-là, et que ça ne serait pas des plus faciles. Puis, il était sûr qu'il retomberait sur , celui qui avait été son propre psy, ce qui l'arrangerait et l'aiderait grandement.

Eren était donc dans la salle d'attente, stressé comme jamais. Il était toujours confus des récents événements, et ce « désolé gamin » qu'il avait réussi à entendre dans son sommeil l'intriguait au plus haut point. Il se souvenait avoir reconnu la voix de Levi, mais pourquoi celui-ci s'était excusé ? Levi était plutôt le genre de personne à ne pas s'excuser même s'il savait qu'il avait raison. Il était du genre, trop fier et fidèle à lui-même pour pouvoir prononcer le mot « désolé ». Alors peut-être avait-il rêvé ? Il ne savait pas, mais ça le troublait...

Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi Levi était là ? Eren n'était-il pas censé parler seul au psychologue de son passé ?

_« Je t'ai déjà dit que je venais parce que je connais le psy et qu'il faut que je veille sur toi, gamin »_ avait répondu Levi lorsque Eren posa une énième fois la question.

_« Puis, j'ai aussi mes propres raisons »_ avait-il ajouté.

Eren soupira. Ça ne l'avançait pas. Et il ne savait pas s'il voulait parler de tout ça devant Levi. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait que Levi sache tout. Peut-être le considérerait-il comme un fou qui suivrait la trace de son père. Enfin, avec le cinéma qu'il lui avait fait quelques jours plus tôt, il devait déjà savoir que c'était un fou. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire, de toute manière ? Après ça, Eren rentrerait tranquillement chez lui et ne verrait plus que Levi en simple prof, et tout redeviendra comme avant...

Soudain, la porte du bureau du psychologue s'ouvrit. Levi se tourna vers ladite porte.

_« Bonjour, -... »_

Il se stoppa net lorsqu'il découvrit que ce n'était pas le grand blond moustachu qui l'accueillit, mais une petite rousse aux cheveux courts et toute souriante comme si tout était normal.

_« Bordel mais vous êtes qui vous ?! »_

La psychologue sembla légèrement vexée par la réaction de Levi, mais ne fit rien et répondit d'une petite voix douce :

_« Je suis Petra Ral, je remplace qui, selon ce que je peux voir, était la personne que vous pensiez voir. De ce fait, je m'occuperais de votre cas jusqu'au bout... »_

Levi faillit éclater de rage, mais ne fit rien à part serrer le point, ce qui ne fit que déclencher une douleur dans sa main. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on leur refile une jeunette incompétente ? Pourquoi n'avait-on pas gardé qui connaissait déjà toute l'histoire ? Il ne savait pas, mais cela l'énervait, et il soupira.

Il entra ensuite dans le bureau, suivi d'Eren, alors que Petra fermait la porte derrière eux.

_« Installez-vous, je vous prie »_, dit-elle sur son ton tout aussi gentil qui agaçait déjà Levi. Ce dernier et Eren prirent donc place sur les fauteuils face au bureau de la psychologue, qui s'y installa également.

_« Alors... Eren et Levi, c'est ça ? Pouvez-vous me raconter l'objet de votre visite, même si j'ai eu l'occasion de me renseigner un peu »_

Levi soupira, puis regarda Eren. Celui-ci prit son courage à deux mains, avant de commencer à raconter d'une voix légèrement tremblante ce qu'il avait vu, et vécu, puis comment ça c'était ensuite passé pour lui. Pour Levi, c'était toujours aussi horrible d'entendre ce qui s'était passé. Il revoyait les scènes se dérouler sous ses yeux. Mais il faisait avec.

Eren bloqua quelques secondes lorsqu'il raconta le passage où son père enfonçait le couteau dans la main de l'inconnu – car il était bel et bien réveillé à ce moment – et fronça les sourcils, tournant la tête vers Levi. Avait-il fait le lien ? Il continua cependant son récit jusqu'au bout, ayant des difficultés sur le passage où son père tuait sa mère. Pour lui, c'est comme si le traumatisme était récent, ayant vécu en considérant se souvenir comme un cauchemar pendant des années. Mais Levi l'encourageait silencieusement, et Petra prenait des notes. Levi se sentait horriblement mal, car il réalisait que l'hôpital avait bel et bien essayé de l'appeler pour Eren, et que le gamin était maintenant dans son état actuel à cause de lui.

_« Pendant des années, j'ai toujours cru que c'était un cauchemar... Jusqu'à ce que le souvenir me revienne en mémoire »_, déclara Eren pour terminer son récit.

Petra déclara que c'était vraiment horrible et fut désolée pour Eren. Puis, elle se tourna vers Levi et ajouta : _« Et vous, Mr. Levi Ackerman, vous avez aussi quelque chose à raconter, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Levi se tourna vers la psychologue avec de grands yeux ronds. Hein ? Mais elle était au courant de quoi, au juste ? Voulait-elle qu'il déballe tout sur son passé maintenant ? Lui qui voulait y aller doucement pour ne pas choquer Eren... Avait-elle seulement vu les crises du gamin ? Non. Elle ne savait pas comment il pouvait réagir. Elle voulait le tuer ou quoi ?

Sous le silence de Levi, la psychologue réitéra sa demande, insistant. Levi lui jeta un regard noir, puis comme Eren le regardait avec des yeux curieux, il soupira, puis se tourna vers Eren.

_« Ce ''Fameux inconnu'' qui est arrivé de nulle part, qui a essayé de te protéger toi et ta mère, qui s'est battu contre ton père... Et qui s'est lamentablement fait battre... »_

Il lui montra sa main blessée – bien qu'il l'ait déjà vue – et descendit légèrement son tee-shirt du côté de son épaule où on pouvait y voir la cicatrice, puis continua alors qu'Eren écarquillait les yeux.

_« Cette lamentable personne, c'était moi. »_

Le choc se voyait sur le visage d'Eren, alors qu'il observait chaque émotion de Levi, pensant que celui-ci lui faisait une blague. Mais le professeur était bel et bien sérieux, et puis de toute manière, pourquoi mentirait-il sur quelque chose d'aussi grave ?

Levi évita le regard d'Eren, continuant son récit.

_« Ce jour-là, j'étais venu écouter ta mère en concert. Je la connaissais vite fait, on se croisait parfois. J'étais parti dans les derniers et j'ai vu ta mère se faire agresser par ton père. J'ai appelé les secours et j'ai essayé de vous sauver, ta mère et toi. Mais j'en ai été incapable, et j'ai peut-être même empiré les choses... »_

Il soupira, alors que Eren le fixait avec des grands yeux pleins d'incompréhension et de choc. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Que Levi savait tout, depuis le début. Qu'il avait toujours été au courant sans rien lui dire, alors que ça aurait pu l'aider. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il l'avait harcelé depuis le début. Parce qu'il savait tout. Il pouvait le manipuler, peut-être même était-ce pour ça qu'il avait joué ces fameux airs au piano. Pour se moquer de lui. Pourtant, il paraissait sincère et désolé... Alors pourquoi, pourquoi l'avait-il laissé tomber ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas essayé de lui parler plus tôt ? De lui faire entendre raison, de lui raconter la vérité, de le réconforter, lui, seule personne qui comprenait ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là ? Pourquoi l'avait-il tout simplement laissé dépérir, se renfermer dans sa propre faiblesse ? Et pourquoi tout cela était si important pour Eren ? Il ne savait pas. Il se sentait... trahi. Trahis par cette personne qui semblait ne rien savoir mais qui savait tout. Trahis par cette personne qui le manipulait peut-être. Trahi, et perdu, tout simplement.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il sentait comme une rage bouillir en lui. Il se sentait perdu dans ses propres émotions. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Tout était bien trop confus dans son esprit. Tout était allé bien trop vite. Du jour au lendemain, il était passé de son monde irréel à la dure réalité, et cela lui faisait un choc. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, sérieusement réfléchir. Il se sentait étouffer, comme si quelque chose brûlait en lui.

Soudain, il se leva, fixant Levi en fronçant les sourcils.

_« Depuis tout ce temps tu te foutais de ma gueule ! Tu savais tout depuis le début mais tu m'as laissé crever petit à petit comme un putain d'animal ! Tu m'as laissé me détruire moi-même ! Avoue ça t'amusait de me voir souffrir ! Ça t'amusait après toutes ces années de revenir voir comment j'avais sombré au fond du trou ! »_

Eren ne savait même pas ce qu'il disait lui-même. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il se sentait trahi, transpercé de toutes parts. Il se tenait la tête avec les mains, comme s'il souffrait.

_« Sale bâtard je te déteste ! Si t'avais bougé ton cul j'aurais pas eu à supporter ça toutes ces années ! »_

Il s'était levé, et s'était tourné vers la porte, alors que Levi le regardait les yeux écarquillés. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Enfin, il s'attendait à une réaction de la part d'Eren, c'est sûr. Mais il n'avait pas forcément pensé que celui-ci réagirait de façon aussi violente. Sous le regard d'incompréhension de l'incompétente , Eren commençait à se diriger vers la porte. Levi fronça les sourcils, et se leva à son tour, suivant le gamin.

_« Où tu crois aller comme ça ? »_

_« Je retourne chez moi. Au moins là-bas je serais putain de tranquille. Je préfère vivre avec des fantômes plutôt qu'avec des sans cœurs qui pensent qu'à leurs culs.»_

Ce fut de trop pour Levi, qui le plaqua contre la porte, croisant son regard avec celui d'Eren. Ses yeux émeraude brillaient par quelques timides larmes qui ne voulaient pas sortir, larmes de rage, de haine, mais aussi de souffrance. Levi planta ses yeux dans ce regard aux mille reflets, alors qu'Eren, mordant ses lèvres, se débattait légèrement. Mais Levi le plaquait bien contre la porte, rapprochant son visage du sien.

_« Écoute-moi bien, gamin. J'ai peut-être foiré en essayant de te sauver, toi et ta mère. Mais j'ai tout de même payé... »_

Il fut soudainement coupé par Eren qui le repoussa violemment, fronçant les sourcils.

_« J'espère que tu vas continuer à payer comme j'ai payé, espèce de sale enfoiré. Tu vaux pas mieux que mon père. »_

Et, en le poussant encore une dernière fois, il se retourna et ouvrit la porte, commençant à s'en aller, alors que Levi restait planté là, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qu'il se passait. Puis il reprit ses esprits, et la phrase d'Eren lui parvient à l'esprit. Il fronça les sourcils et suivit le plus jeune, puis avant qu'il ne puisse se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, l'attrapa par le bras et le plaqua au sol, s'asseyant presque sur lui, plaquant ses bras contre le sol, le regardant avec des yeux durs.

_« Qu'est-ce que... »_

_« Ecoute-moi bien, gamin. Déjà, tu n'iras nulle part, parce que tu vas vivre chez moi et- »_

_« QUOI ?! Mais il est hors de question que je retourne vivre chez toi ! J'préfère encore crever que de retourner vivre avec un sale connard de- »_

_« La ferme, gamin, je t'ai pas sonné pour que tu l'ouvres. Ne discute pas avec ça, j'ai déjà signé les papiers, c'est moi qui suis en charge de toi maintenant. »_

_« Mais... »_

_« La ferme, gamin. Tu sais, j'ai brisé ma vie, mes rêves pour sauver ton petit cul. Alors oui, j'ai peut-être foiré, mais j'en suis désolé, la vie c'est comme ça. Peut-être que je n'aurais rien dû faire, peut-être que j'aurais pu sauver tout le monde, j'en sais rien. Mais en aucun cas je me suis foutu de ta gueule, ça tu peux en être sûr. En aucun cas j'ai voulu te faire du mal. Ça m'a même détruit ce jour-là, de ne pas réussir à sauver ta mère. Je suis désolé que tu sois passé par là, je suis désolé que ça ait mal tourné pour toi, mais c'est comme ça. Et tu sais pourquoi je ne suis jamais venu te voir ? Pourquoi je n'ai jamais pensé à t'aider ou à venir te parler ? Parce que je pensais que tu étais mort, comme eux. »_

Eren s'immobilisa soudainement. Qu'est-ce que Levi venait de dire ? Mort, lui ? Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Tout devenait de plus en plus clair. Mais Levi n'inventait-il pas simplement une excuse ? Eren n'en savait rien. Mais il ne bougeait plus, son souffle s'était comme soudainement arrêté, alors que Levi le regardait droit dans les yeux. Son regard était dur et froid, mais on pouvait voir cette légère étincelle de sentiments qui pouvait presque dire qu'il disait vrai.

_« Oui, je croyais que tu avais perdu la vie. En même temps, en voyant ce que ton père t'avait fait, n'importe qui aurait pu te croire mort, tu ne bougeais plus. Et j'ai jamais entendu que t'avais survécu, ni aux informations, ni dans les journaux, ni même par l'hôpital. J'ai pas vraiment cherché non plus, je voulais juste en finir avec cette histoire. Les doc's arrêtaient pas d'appeler, sûrement pour me tenir au courant de ça. Mais quand j'ai quitté l'hôpital, je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec cette affaire. Je filtrais donc tous les appels, et évitais de parler de tout ce qui touchait à ça. Et pourtant, ils ont essayé, mais j'évitais toujours le sujet. Et pourtant, maintenant que j'y repense, il y avait tant de signes. C'était tellement évident, et pourtant je n'y ai pas pensé. J'imagine que depuis le temps, j'avais tout simplement fait mon deuil, et que j'avais abandonné cette histoire. J'avais trouvé quelque chose pour oublier : retrouver ce que ta mère jouait. Et non, je ne lui volais pas son travail, je voulais juste lui rendre hommage. Même si ma putain de main m'empêchait, j'ai juste continué à lui rendre hommage. Peut-être en rédemption ou en simple égoïsme, je ne sais pas. Mais je veux juste que tu saches qu'en aucun cas je volais son travail, et qu'en aucun cas j'ai essayé de te tromper. Depuis le début, j'ai toujours voulu t'aider. Alors oui, j'ai foiré, j'aurais pu ne pas intervenir ou essayer de te rencontrer plus tôt. Mais depuis que je t'ai rencontré à nouveau, j'ai toujours essayé de savoir ce qui n'allait pas, et j'ai toujours voulu t'aider. Ne pense pas le contraire. Et encore une fois, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir réussi. Alors déteste-moi si tu le souhaites, mais n'imagines pas que je vais abandonner ton cas une seconde fois. Pigé ? »_

Eren était sous le choc, il regardait Levi avec des yeux écarquillés, puis baissa les yeux. Disait-il vrai ? Mais pourquoi mentirait-il de toute manière ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne comprenait plus. Tout était confus, depuis ce fameux jour. Toute sa vie avait volé en éclat, il ne savait tout simplement qui il devait croire, et à qui il devait faire confiance. Il avait été tellement perdu après ce qui s'était passé, et maintenant, tout se chamboulait dans sa tête. Il ne savait tout simplement plus quoi penser, il ne savait pas s'il devait croire Levi ou non. Pourtant, il semblait sincère. Voulait-il véritablement l'aider ? Ou voulait-il l'enfoncer encore plus? Pourtant il avait assuré qu'il essayait seulement de l'aider. Eren ne savait pas, il ne savait plus. Il se sentait juste perdu dans son propre esprit, il avait envie de pleurer, de crier, de casser tout ce qu'il pouvait se trouver sur son chemin. Il était énervé, mais triste à la fois. Choqué. C'était compréhensible, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Il était tout simplement à bout de nerfs, et finit par craquer.

_« Fils de pute... »_

Levi haussa un sourcil, regardant Eren qui releva finalement sa tête vers lui, quelques larmes perlant dans ses grands yeux émeraude qui le fixaient. Il soupira.

_« Restes poli avec ma mère, je te prie. Allez, relèves-toi maintenant. »_

Il avait bien remarqué qu'Eren était juste perdu et cherchait un défouloir. Il avait juste besoin de lâcher la pression. Il se redressa donc, et se leva ne lâchant pas Eren du regard. Celui-ci continua de le fixer de ses grands yeux, se redressant également, puis finit par regarder le sol à nouveau.

_« Fils de chien... »_ lâcha-t-il, le regard perdu, se relevant.

Levi haussa un sourcil à nouveau. Il savait très bien qu'Eren n'était pas sérieux, et que ce n'était pas le moment de s'énerver. Il soupira, émettant cependant un petit rire à « l'insulte » d'Eren.

_« Tu peux dire ce que tu veux sur mon père par contre, je m'en contrefous. Allez, viens. »_

Il l'invita à rejoindre le bureau de la psychologue qui avait tout observé depuis le début, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer. Elle attendit qu'ils viennent se réinstaller, silencieux.

Elle commença ensuite à parler, expliquant qu'il faudrait arranger cet esprit de conflit, surtout s'ils venaient à vivre ensemble, car Eren avait besoin de calme pour se remettre. Elle lui prescrit également des médicaments qu'il faudrait qu'il prenne pour arranger sa schizophrénie. Elle ajouta qu'il faudrait qu'ils parlent plus souvent, vu qu'ils avaient connu à peu près la même tragédie, car ça pourrait les aider. Elle disait qu'il faudrait également qu'Eren essaye d'arrêter de penser à son passé et qu'il trouve quelque chose qui pourrait l'y aider, car les médicaments n'effaceront pas un traumatisme. Elle disait qu'il faudrait trouver une activité qui le détendrait, et faire des sorties qui lui plairaient. Qu'il faudrait surtout lui retrouver une routine pour l'empêcher de retomber dans son ancien état, et qu'il faudrait trouver un endroit qui pourrait le calmer, tout en lui donnant une accroche à son passé pour qu'il ne se sente pas mal. Levi, s'étant renseigné sur Eren lorsqu'il agissait bizarrement – et par occurrence, connaissant donc son passé et ses parents – avait déjà sa petite idée. Il était pleinement impliqué dans l'état du gamin, et comptait l'aider jusqu'au bout. Après tout, c'était sa faute d'un côté. Et puis, il était sûr que son idée plairait au gamin. Il prévoyait ça pour le prochain week-end, préférant laisser le gamin s'installer tranquillement et souffler un coup avant.

Elle leur parla encore un peu, puis leur demanda de revenir les voir la semaine d'après, et les laissa partir. Levi acquiesça et paya, avant de sortir avec Eren, qui était devenu complètement silencieux et qui fixait désormais le sol. Ça changeait de plus tôt, où il était complètement déchaîné. Là, il s'était résigné à ce qui l'attendait.

Ils allèrent s'installer dans la voiture de Levi. Ce dernier ne démarra pas tout de suite, regardant Eren qui n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot.

_« Eh gamin, ça va ? Tu tiens le coup ? »_

Eren hocha de la tête légèrement, restant silencieux. Levi soupira, se doutant que ça faisait beaucoup de choses pour le gosse. Il finit par démarrer.

_« On va passer par chez toi. Il faut bien que tu récupères tes affaires. »_

Eren se crispa un instant, mais hocha la tête de nouveau. Il avait peur de sombrer à nouveau, une fois qu'il s'y rendrait. Il avait peur d'y revoir les fantômes de son passé, d'y revoir ses cauchemars, ses hallucinations, et de devenir fou à nouveau. Mais il devait le faire. Même si vivre avec Levi ne l'enchantait pas et qu'il aurait préféré rester vivre avec ses fantômes, il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait avancer. Alors il souffla doucement, acceptant son sort.

Levi, quant à lui, conduisit jusqu'à la maison d'Eren. Le trajet fut silencieux, Eren était toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Lorsque Levi se gara, le gamin était toujours dans son monde, et Levi du le secouer un peu pour qu'il revienne à la réalité. Quand ce fut le cas, Eren regarda lentement Levi, pour ensuite porter le regard sur la maison qui le hantait tant, se crispant. Il fixa la maison de ses pupilles émeraude tremblantes, ne semblant pas décidé à y retourner finalement. Levi posa sa main sur l'épaule du gamin, qui le regarda, avant de reporter son attention sur la maison. Il souffla un bon coup, puis ouvrit la porte en se levant, et marcha doucement vers la maison. Sa respiration était rapide, il avait peur d'y voir une hallucination de son père quand il y entrerait. Il serrait les poings pour empêcher ses mains de trembler, et passa doucement le portail, alors que son appréhension augmentait. Il s'avança vers la porte, et souffla un bon coup, avant d'entrer dans le genkan qui était toujours autant en désordre. Il mordit ses lèvres, puis décida de passer le genkan pour entrer complètement dans la maison. Il s'attarda sur des photos, bien trop vieilles, il s'arrêta sur des meubles recouverts de poussière, preuve que personne n'avait vécu avec lui dans cette maison depuis longtemps. Il passa devant le coin où il avait perdu connaissance un jour ou deux plus tôt, et se mordit les lèvres à nouveau, avant de secouer sa tête pour oublier ça. Il monta dans sa chambre et rangea des affaires dans quelques sacs. Puis il redescendit, passant devant le piano de sa mère en y jetant un regard, pour enfin sortir de la maison. Il fit quelques pas, puis se retourna vers la demeure pour y faire ses adieux, avant de retourner vers la voiture où Levi l'attendait et y rangea ses sacs avant de rentrer à nouveau dans le véhicule. Son regard était perdu, il semblait terrorisé, et choqué, il semblait ne plus savoir quoi penser.

_« Eh gamin, ça va ? »_

_Eren hocha la tête légèrement._

« Je suis juste un peu crevé par tout ça. »

Levi hocha la tête à son tour, coopératif.

_« Tu vas pouvoir te reposer maintenant. »_

Et il démarra la voiture. Il n'avait même pas fait le quart du trajet qu'Eren s'était endormi dans la voiture. Le professeur sourit légèrement, et rentra chez lui.

* * *

_« Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ? »_

_« Je suis totalement sérieux, gamin. »_

_« Mais n'importe quoi ! Il est hors de question que je dorme là ! Tu m'as pris pour qui ? »_

_« Je n'ai pas d'autres endroits pour te faire dormir. »_

_« Mais sérieux ! C'est pas un lit ça ! Et en plus je dois dormir ici ! »_

Il pointa le matelas à ses pieds.

_« Tu veux que je dorme sur ça, et dans la même chambre que toi en plus ? »_

Il pesta, fou de rage.

_« Je n'ai pas d'autres chambres, donc c'était soit ça, soit le canapé le temps qu'on te trouve un vrai lit.»_

Eren souffla bruyamment, exaspéré, puis répondit :

_« Je préfère autant le canapé... »_

Levi souffla bruyamment à son tour.

_« Bordel mais t'es vraiment borné... J'vais te le préparer, ton canapé... »_

Eren souffla à nouveau et se laissa tomber sur le semblant de lit.

_« J'aurais dû m'enfermer chez moi. Au moins j'aurais un lit et je ne partagerais pas ma maison avec une personne comme toi. »_

Levi haussa un sourcil.

_« Pardon ? »_

Eren le fixa du regard. Ses pupilles avaient changé, quelques heures auparavant elles étaient vides de vie, là elles étincelaient presque de colère. Il avait changé au quart de tour, c'est comme si ce n'était plus le même Eren qui se trouvait face à lui. Il préféra ne pas chercher la petite bête et soupira, lui tournant le dos.

_« Peu importe. Fais ce que tu veux de ta journée, tu mérites du repos. Mais demain, tu reprends les cours. Il y a sur la table de chevet tous ceux que tu as loupés cette semaine. Je vais te préparer le canapé.»_

Sur ce, il sortit. Eren bouillait de l'intérieur. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi, il avait juste d'un coup envie de tout casser et de hurler sa rage. Il voulait rentrer chez lui et ne plus jamais revoir ce prof de merde. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Et de toute façon, retourner chez lui ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Donc il n'avait pas le choix. Il soupira, et se laissa tomber en arrière sur le futon, tout en regardant le plafond. Il en avait marre, il ne savait plus ce qui se passait chez lui. Tout se passait trop vite, tout devenait trop important... Il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Il finit par s'endormir – pas très longtemps cependant car Levi vînt le réveiller pour manger et lui donner son nouveau lit. Eren pesta légèrement contre ce dernier, mais savait que ce n'était pas avec de mauvaises intentions. Il passa ensuite l'après-midi à revoir ses cours.

Le lendemain, il retourna en cours. Mikasa fut la première à se jeter sur lui, lui posant tout un tas de questions, comme pourquoi il avait loupé la dernière semaine de cours, pourquoi il ne répondait pas au téléphone, et tout un tas de choses du même genre. Elle le traita d'idiot et lui dit qu'elle s'était inquiétée, car il ne répondait pas. Eren lui avait souri en lui répondant qu'il avait juste passé la semaine à se reposer. Mikasa le traita d'idiot encore une fois, lui rappelant que c'était sa faute s'il se surmenait, et qu'elle tuerait définitivement ce prof qui était la cause de son évanouissement. Eren préféra donc taire qu'il vivrait chez ledit prof pour le moment. Armin, lui, vit bien que Eren cachait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait dire à Mikasa sans qu'elle commette un meurtre, mais il nota de demander ça à Eren plus tard.

Le soir, après insistances d'Armin, Eren finit par céder et lui raconter tout. Armin était sous le choc, et lui demanda pourquoi il n'en avait pas parlé plus tôt, et qu'il ferait mieux d'en parler à Mikasa, car elle le saurait tôt ou tard, et il valait mieux qu'elle l'apprenne par Eren que par quelqu'un d'autre. Eren était réticent, mais avant finit par accepter, et raconta tout à Mikasa le lendemain, qui fut étrangement compréhensive, et sous le choc. Sauf pour la dernière partie quand elle apprit qu'Eren habiterait chez Levi, là elle avait failli péter un câble et commettre un meurtre. Heureusement, Armin et Eren étaient là...

La semaine se déroula normalement. Eren avait arrêté ses boulots par obligation de Levi qui voulait qu'il arrête de mettre sa santé en danger. Eren avait également commencé son traitement, et ils étaient retournés voir la psychologue au cours de la semaine, Levi réservant le week-end pour ce qu'il avait prévu. Il refusa également de laisser Eren s'approcher d'un piano tant qu'il n'irait pas un minimum mieux, ce qui motivait le garçon pour prendre son traitement.

La fin de la semaine arriva assez vite. Le samedi matin, Levi réveilla Eren tôt ce jour-là, sans prendre en compte les protestations du garçon. Il avait préparé un sac avec quelques affaires, un pique-nique et de quoi s'occuper. Il était ensuite monté dans la voiture, accompagné d'Eren, et avait conduit jusqu'au fameux endroit . Eren avait dormi sur le trajet, et ne se doutait donc absolument pas de ce que ça pouvait être.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, donc, Levi prit le sac et réveilla Eren.

_« Mhm...Quoi ?! »_

_« On est arrivés, gamin. Maintenant arrête de faire ta belle au bois dormant et bouges ton cul. »_

Eren soupira, puis sortit de la voiture, s'étirant.

_« On est où ? »_

_« Tu verras. »_

Il marcha vers une pente, et commença à la monter. Eren regarda, il semblait s'agir d'une colline assez haute, il ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il y avait après le sommet. Il se mit donc à suivre Levi, marchant sur l'herbe fraîche, tout en regardant les fleurs apaisantes qui étaient en parfaite harmonie avec le reste. Le lieu était calme, une légère brise venait caresser ses cheveux, faisant voler dans l'air une odeur de soleil et de sel. Cela semblait lui rappeler quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Il continua de suivre Levi avec lassitude, puis lorsqu'il arriva au sommet, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Devant lui se trouvait une grande étendue d'eau dont on ne pouvait voir le bout, dons les vagues s'échouaient sur la roche de la falaise sur laquelle il se trouvait. Le soleil, brillant, faisait des reflets turquoise sur l'étendue bleue foncée aux mille mystères. Eren resta bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

_« C-c'est... »_

Il ne put finir sa phrase, émerveillé par ce tableau qu'il avait face à lui. C'était magnifique, apaisant, magique. Les mots ne suffisaient pas pour décrire son émerveillement et son bonheur. Car oui, Eren débordait de bonheur à ce moment même, lui qui avait toujours rêvé de voir la mer, bien qu'il y soit allé une fois ou deux quand il était petit. En fait, il avait totalement oublié que la mer existait depuis la mort de ses parents. Il avait toujours désiré y retourner, fermer les yeux et écouter les vagues s'échouer sur la berge, en ne pensant à rien, juste pour se vider l'esprit. Il se tourna vers Levi et sourit brillamment, faisant également sourire le professeur qui était satisfait de l'effet. Le garçon reporta son attention sur la mer, et s'assit, observant l'étendue infinie d'eau, tout sourire. Il était complètement différent du Eren que Levi avait connu jusqu'ici.

_« … Mes parents venaient souvent à la mer. J'ai toujours voulu y retourner... »_

Levi s'assit à côté du plus jeune.

_« Je sais, gamin. J'étais sûr que ça te plairait. »_

Ils restèrent comme ça un moment, à observer la mer, sans rien dire. Puis Levi sortit des sandwichs de son sac, et en donna un à Eren qui n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait faim. Il le remercia et dégusta son repas tout en regardant la mer. Il finit par dire que lorsqu'il était allé à la mer lorsqu'il était tout petit, sa mère faisait également des sandwichs qu'ils mangeaient sur le sable chaud en regardant les vagues. La seule différence était que là ils étaient sur une falaise, sur de l'herbe, mais ils observaient les vagues de haut et avaient une plus grande vue. Eren était émerveillé, il souriait, bien que Levi pouvait voir dans son regard de la nostalgie. Il soupira, puis regarda la mer à son tour.

_« J'ai connu ta mère lorsque j'étais jeune. Je devais avoir une dizaine d'années. À ce moment, tout allait mal pour moi, et puis j'ai vu ta mère jouer. Et c'était tellement harmonieux, ça m'a coupé le souffle. Je n'avais plus de raison de vivre, mais la musique que ta mère jouait m'avait apporté l'énergie. Et c'est comme ça que j'ai eu envie de jouer de la musique, bien que ça m'avait toujours attiré. »_

Eren écarquilla les yeux, et regarda Levi. Il ne pensait pas qu'il parlerait de son passé. Il ne pensait pas non plus que son passé pouvait avoir des parties sombres, à part pour ce fameux soir. Il cligna des yeux un moment, puis se mit à sourire.

_« Elle était comme ça, maman. Elle arrivait à apporter de la lumière dans les moments les plus sombres. » Il reporta son regard sur la mer, nostalgique à nouveau. « Elle me manque... »_

Levi hocha de la tête, puis passa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon pour le rassurer. Ils finirent par parler d'autre chose, de la vie de chacun, et la journée se termina sur des éclats de rires, bien qu'Eren ne pensait pas que Levi pouvait rire aussi sincèrement. Il était quelqu'un comme les autres, au final. C'est juste qu'il souriait moins, qu'il avait une expression de vieux zombie qu'on vient de déterrer. Mais sinon, c'était quelqu'un de sympathique, à l'écoute, attentionné, et qui contrairement ce qu'il pouvait laisser penser, était sensible, quelque part. Enfin, pas vraiment sensible, mais il avait des sentiments, et souffrait comme tut le monde. Il ne le montrait juste pas, bien trop fier pour laisser paraître la moindre faiblesse. Levi était gentil au final, et bien que ça soit rare, son rire était mélodieux et chaleureux. Il remontait le moral d'Eren...

Ce dernier rougit d'ailleurs lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ses pensées, puis secoua la tête pour les éloigner.

Lorsque la nuit commença à tomber, Levi se leva, alors qu'un sourire dessinait toujours ses lèvres.

_« On va y aller. Partant pour revenir chaque week-end ? »_

Eren avait acquiescé avec joie, les yeux pétillants de bonheur. Ils étaient ensuite rentrés, Eren dormant sur le chemin du retour. Levi avait regardé le gamin endormi, souriant sans s'en rendre compte. Ce gamin, bien qu'il pouvait paraître chiant, irrespectueux, immature, et tout ce que vous voulez, avait toujours son âme d'enfant, au fond. Elle était juste cachée par son traumatisme, ses remords, sa haine, et par ce quoi il était passé. Mais au fond, le gamin était quelqu'un de bien et de chaleureux, capable de réchauffer l'atmosphère par un simple rire ou sourire. Il devait tenir ça de sa mère, cette capacité à toujours tout illuminer...

Levi se claqua mentalement lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce à quoi il pensait. Il devait être fatigué, et le gamin devait juste lui faire pitié. Il soupira, puis conduisit jusqu'à chez lui.

* * *

Une routine s'installa doucement comme ceci. Eren allait en cours, avait rendez-vous avec la psychologue au moins une fois par semaine, et passait le week-end sur la colline avec Levi, à parler de leurs passés respectifs, de tout et de rien, et à rire. Cela faisait du bien à Eren de rire, de décompresser, de penser à autre chose. Il ne savait pas vraiment si ça faisait partie du traitement ou non, mais qu'importe, il se sentait bien. Et plus il parlait avec Levi, plus il en apprenait sur lui, et plus il avait l'impression d'avoir un passé proche du sien. Même si Levi restait plutôt réticent sur ce sujet, Eren avait compris que Levi avait eu un passé tragique lui aussi, en plus de perdre le pouvoir de jouer de la musique. Il se sentait désolé pour lui. Et dire que c'était son père qui lui avait fait ça. Dire que s'il n'était pas né, peut-être que jamais Levi n'aurait eu cette blessure. Il se sentait mal d'un côté, bien que Levi ne semblait pas du tout le porter comme coupable, tout au contraire. Il accepta également de dormir sur le matelas dans la chambre de Levi lorsque ce dernier remarqua qu'Eren avait toujours des cauchemars et qu'il serait plus judicieux qu'il le surveille si jamais il en faisait à nouveau. Eren n'avait pas bronché, au final.

Tout ça pour dire que plus le temps avançait, plus Eren se sentait bien aux côtés de Levi. Il avait été détestable avec lui au départ, et parfois il arrivait toujours que les insultes fusent, mais il se sentait en confiance maintenant, avec Levi. Il avait cette sensation qu'il pouvait définitivement compter sur lui, et que celui-ci l'aiderait à avancer. C'était étrange, tout de même.

Levi, quant à lui, appréciait également ces moments d'échanges avec le garçon. Bien sûr, il y avait des moments où c'était un vrai petit con, mais il était toujours jeune après tout. Et ça devait être les effets secondaires du traitement. Ou il était tout simplement chiant et borné, c'était tout aussi possible. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que Levi voudrait abandonner le cas du gamin. Au contraire, il semblait déterminé, comme animé par une sensation étrange, à protéger le gamin.

Après deux semaines, Levi accepta de reprendre les cours de piano pour Eren, ce qui enchanta ce dernier au plus haut point. Quand Eren souriait, Levi ressentait toujours une pression étrange, comme si son estomac se compressait. Peut-être avait-ce un rapport avec le fait qu'ils aient une sorte de passé commun. Peut-être que lui aussi était affecté. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à la psychologue la prochaine fois...

Pour Eren, tout allait extrêmement bien. Il se sentait de mieux en mieux, le traitement aidant beaucoup, ainsi que les moments avec Levi. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il les appréciait de plus en plus. Il en venait même à les attendre avec impatience. Il se sentait si bien avec Levi, et quand ce dernier daignait sourire, Eren oubliait presque de respirer.

La routine continua donc, et à lorsqu'ils retournèrent chez la psychologue, Levi resta un peu plus après la fin, seul avec la psychologue, pour parler de ce qu'il ressentait récemment. Eren avait été surpris de cette soudaine réaction. Levi avait-il des problèmes ? Des choses à cacher ? Mais pourquoi il ne lui en parlait pas, maintenant qu'ils devaient s'entraider pour aller mieux ? Eren ne savait pas, mais cette action le chamboula. Et plus les jours passèrent, plus Levi commençait à voir la psychologue seul à seul. Eren ne savait pas pourquoi Levi le laissait soudainement à l'écart. Il semblait ne plus vouloir le toucher. Il semblait éviter ses regards, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, il semblait sourire moins. Eren ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il se sentait mal à propos de ça. C'est vrai, c'était la vie de Levi, pas la sienne. Et c'était Levi après tout, ce personnage qui malgré son fond aimable, était détestable au premier abord. Alors pourquoi s'en faisait-il ? Il ne savait pas. Ça lui faisait mal, d'un côté, que Levi traîne de plus en plus avec la psychologue et non avec lui.

Jusqu'au jour où, après un mois environ, Levi annula leur week-end habituel pour aller en ville. Cela avait surpris Eren, ça l'avait même brisé de l'intérieur. Pourquoi avait-il annulé tout d'un coup ? Il ne savait pas. Levi, lui, avait bien vu qu'il avait blessé le gamin et cela lui fendit le cœur. Mais il préparait quelque chose dont il ne pouvait pas parler avec le gamin.

Eren laissa donc Levi aller en ville pour faire il ne savait quoi, et alors qu'il pensait ruminer dans la maison toute la journée, il finit par sortir en ville avec ses amis qui l'avaient invité pour passer une journée ensemble. Ils avaient passé la journée dans des cafés et des magasins, parlant des festivals qui ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Il était vrai que le mois de Juillet était riche en ce genre d'activité. Eren savait qu'il y avait le festival des étoiles qui arriverait très bientôt, car le mois de Juillet venait à peine de commencer. Il se dit qu'il voudrait bien y aller avec Levi... Mais pour quoi faire ? De toute façon, celui-ci refuserait sûrement, il n'avait pas l'air très friands de ce genre d'activité. Et s'il y allait, il préférerait sûrement y aller avec la psychologue. Bah oui, il passait tout son temps avec elle maintenant, et Eren se sentait presque abandonné. Il méprisait presque cette femme, cette bombasse qui lui volait... Quoi, au juste ? Elle ne lui volait rien du tout. Il soupira. Il ne savait même plus ce à quoi il pensait.

La journée passa assez vite, et les amis d'Eren le laissèrent. Il traîna un peu en ville, regardant les magasins, essayant de se changer les idées. Puis la nuit commença à tomber, et lorsqu'il se mit également à pleuvoir, il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de rentrer.

Il commença donc à prendre le chemin du retour. Il attendait aux passages piétons, perdu dans ses pensées, ignorant la lourde pluie qui lui tombait sur le visage. Il regarda le magasin face à lui, puis écarquilla les yeux.

Levi marchait en compagnie de la psychologue. Il avait un paquet à la main. Eren se dit que c'était sûrement pour elle, ou que c'était elle qui lui avait offert. Il se sentait trahi. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas. C'est vrai ça, pourquoi il se sentait aussi mal ? Il ne savait pas. La psychologue dit un truc qu'Eren ne put entendre. Levi sembla rougir, puis sourit. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Eren sans qu'il puisse comprendre pourquoi. Il savait juste que voir Levi sourire si naturellement en compagnie d'une autre personne le blessait. Mais pourquoi se sentait-il mal, meurtri ? Pourquoi Levi semblait heureux avec cette pétasse ? Pourquoi ressentait-il autant de haine envers la psychologue qui lui avait donné conseils ? Il ne savait pas. Mais il se retourna pour rebrousser chemin. Il se sentait horriblement mal, il ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi. Est-ce qu'il... ? Non, c'était impossible. C'était totalement impossible. Pourtant ça semblait être le cas. Bordel, il aurait dû faire attention. Mais Levi avait été si attentionné, si...  
Non, bordel de merde, ça pouvait pas être ça. Eren se sentait mal, il avait envie de pleurer, de hurler, de fuir. Pour quoi faire ? Pourquoi ça le peinait autant ? Merde, c'était pas ses affaires à la fin ! Levi pouvait traîner avec qui il voulait, ça ne …

Si, ça l'embêtait. Pourquoi, il ne voulait pas savoir. Mais il était perdu à nouveau, abandonné. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Et puis il en avait marre de se faire tout le temps abandonner. Il en avait marre de s'attacher trop vite. Pourquoi son père ne l'avait tout simplement pas achevé...

Il entama quelques pas sur le passage piéton alors que le feu était rouge pour lui, ignorant le klaxon pimpant d'une voiture déjà trop élancée.


	8. Chapitre 7: Jalousie?

Coucou à tous! Hehe, enfin la suite, et cette fois-ci j'ai pas trop traîné! J'espère que je vous aurais pas fait attendre .

Bref, je tiens tout d'abord à dire que vous êtes des GROS sadiques O.O ! Non mais sérieux quoi, vous pensez sérieusement que je vais faire mourir ou blesser Eren à ce moment-là? Bon d'accord, c'est tout à fait mon style xD Mais non, non, y'a pas encore du love, vous voyez. Si y'a quelque chose de grave qui arrive, ça sera quand ils fileront le parfait petit amour. Eh ouais, je suis encore plus sadique que ce que vous pensiez xD Sinon vous êtes toujours plus nombreux à me lire et ça me touche beaucoup, et me motive encore plus *^* Je vous adore, vraiment, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous, hein 3 Bref bref, je pense à commencer une autre fic, comme j'ai des idées et que ça me hante, mais je sais pas trop par quoi commencer, et je veux pas retarder la publication de cette fic non plus x) En tout cas ça sera soit du Ereri soit du Sebaciel, si je fais une nouvelle fic! Et pour le Sebaciel, je suis pas sûre encore, car c'est assez dur à mettre en page xD Mais je me débrouillerais, au pire! Je veux juste ne pas vous décevoir x)  
Je vais essayer de poster le prochain chapitre dans une semaine ou deux, sachant que là j'ai pas DU TOUT d'inspiration pour la suite, mais je vais essayer de me motiver xD Aussi, vous le remarquerez, ce chapitre est essentiellement basé sur Eren et sur ses pensées, ses réactions, et... sa folie x) Oui, je me suis fais assez plaisir, je l'avoues, avec une pointe de Yandere... Mais c'est pas non plus Mirai Nikki xD (Ou ASADA-SAAAAN dans SAO, pas de soucis à se faire, vous en faites pas xD)  
Bref, passons aux Reviews!

**Erizu-Sama:** Hey hey! Wow, ta première Review, ça se fête dis-donc! Même si tu lisais ma fiction avant x) Oui, c'est vrai que c'est difficile une première fiction, on a toujours peur des réactions, mais j'essaye de juste penser que j'écris d'abord pour me faire plaisir, et que si les autres n'aiment pas, qu'ils aillent se faire cuire un œuf! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise, et que tu la dévores avec tant de passion, je vais essayer de toujours te donner de quoi être repue! Et tes compliments me font vraiment chaud au cœur, je suis contente que tu trouves ça fluide, parfois j'ai l'impression que c'est justement trop lourd ^^ Oui, je fais quelques fautes, je l'avoue, et j'essaye de m'améliorer pour éviter ça . Mais si tu dis que c'est bien, tant mieux!  
Je suis également très touchée de voir que mon intrigue te plaît. Oui, c'est vrai que le passé d'Eren est bien triste et tragique, et il m'a donné du fil à retorde, j'ai vraiment mit du temps à le peaufiner! Aaah, c'est vrai que les yeux de Reren sont magnifiques... Et tu n'as pas fini e les voir pleurer! xD Oui, Levi a aussi bien prit. JE voulais vraiment un passé commun, et j'ai réussi à trouver! ^^ Oui, je suis cruelle, et c'est pas fini! Je suis contente que tu trouve que Levi est bien adapté, j'avais peur d'avoir dépassé un peu trop, et là par contre il risque de devenir de plus en plus OOC ... .  
T'en fais pas, la romance arrive bientôt! (enfin!)  
Et ne t'en fais pas, je ne te prends pas pour une tarée, j'aime bien faire souffrir mes personnage aussi. Eren aura ses crises, tu le verras dans ce chapitre ^^ Je suis contente que les longueurs de chapitre te plaisent, j'essaye de faire des longueurs constantes! Bref voici la suite, et merci de lire ma fic! :3

**Aideee-chan:** Contente que tu aiiiiimes *-* Voici la suite tant attendue! J'espère que j'ai pas trop fait attendre T-T Ne dépressionne pas! T'inquiètes, je peux pas vivre sans le Ereri non plus x) Bref, voilà, j'espère que ça te plaira!

**Kurosaki-Shiba Misaki:** Hm, tes théories sont intéressantes! Mais comme je l'ai dit, c'est un peu trop sadique pour le deuxième point. Enfin, non, justement c'est pas assez sadique à mon goût... Mais je te laisse découvrir ça par toi-même! Voici la suite ^^

** :** Goood, mais tout le monde est vraiment sadique ici! .-. Enfin, pas vraiment autant que moi. Comme je l'ai dit, si Eren se ferait renverser, ce serait dans d'autres circonstances, je pense. Mais je suis contente que ça continue de te plaire, et je suis contente de réussir à varier les émotions ^^ Voici la suite, avec la tant attendue évolution des sentiments!

**Leyana:** Hehe, oui je suis totalement un monstre! Tu n'avais pas remarqué depuis le temps ? :D

**KawaiiMikikoChan:** Wow, ça me touche énormément que ma fic te plaise à ce point *-* Et que tu en ressente autant les conséquences. T'en fais pas, je suis hyper sensible aussi, et parfois il m'arrive de pleurer en pensant à certains passage xD Merci, je ne savais pas que je savais émouvoir à ce point, ça me fait vraiment plaisir! Et merci mais j'ai pas de talent particulier hein, j'écris juste ce qui me passe par la tête, et j'écris depuis longtemps. Ma première fiction que j'ai publié sur une autre plateforme était totalement... Nulle . Et je suis contente de savoir que tout est cohérent, j'avais peur que ça soit compliqué ^^ Et encore une fois, ça me fait énormément plaisir que ça te plaise! Et t'en fais pas, voici une suite... A moins que ça ne soit l'avant dernier chapitre? Hehe 8D Tu ne sauras que si tu lis ^^ Merci beaucoup de m'encourager en tout cas, ça me fait chaud au cœur! ^^

**Akito Baskerville**: Sisi, y'a une voiture, Eren s'est bel et bien engagé sur le passage piétons. Et qui sait ce qui va se passer? Oui, je suis connue pour mon sadisme, hehehe... N'empêche, comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est pas assez sadique pour moi xD Oooh, non chouine pas . ***te donne un mouchoir*** Voilà, ça ira mieux comme ça! Par contre, ça sera pas aussi facile pour la suite, hehe... XD Wow, je savais pas que j'étais quand même sadique à ce point... en fait si, je suis une vraie psychopathe 8D Hem, bref tu verras ça plus tard je pense x) Et euh, essaye de faire le tour de France, vas-y, cherche moi, je pense que tu en auras envie à plusieurs moments de ce chapitre xD Mais t'en fais pas, c'est censé bien se finir... Enfin, censé est un verbe avec beaucoup de nuances... Et personne n'aime Grisha je pense xD  
Bref, voici la suite, petit mélange d'Eren et de Levi! Je vais t'appeler Leven, comme dans un de mes RP's ^^

**Audrey Takarai:** Hehe... Je te laisse découvrir ce qui va se passer... Mais le faire mourir aussi tôt, c'est pas vraiment mon style x) Et oui, c'est très probable que ça soit ce qui s'est passé... Bref, voici la suite!

Sinon, dans ce chapitre on retrouve pas mal de musiques. Bon, je vous ferais pas la liste de tout ce que j'ai écouté, mais il y a trois chansons qui se retrouvent dans le chapitre, notamment:  
-All I want de _Kodaline  
_-Demons de _Imagine Dragons  
_-Can't help falling in love de _Elvis Presley,_ également reprise par _21 Pilots _(version que j'écoutais. Vous pouvez remercier ma soeur pour m'avoir bassiné avec cette chanson et pour me l'avoir chanté H24, si bien que j'ai voulu l'écouter et que j'ai plus pu la lâcher xD)

Bref, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Jalousie ?**

_« EREN ! »_

Le garçon fut brusquement sorti de ses pensées, alors qu'une main attrapait la sienne pour rapidement le ramener sur le trottoir, là où il y avait le feu. Il regardait d'un air d'incohérence la voiture qui passait devant lui à quelques mètres seulement, pleine vitesse, et qui klaxonnait encore tandis que le conducteur lançait des injures. Il avait l'impression de sortir d'une transe, d'un long sommeil dans lequel il aurait été plongé. Il regarda autour de lui, remarquant seulement la pluie qui trempait ses cheveux, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il sembla réaliser quelque chose, et il se tourna vers la personne qui lui tenait toujours la main. Son visage se décomposa alors en une expression d'horreur, terrifiée, mais aussi peinée, ses yeux guettant de gauche à droite comme si leur seul et unique désir était de fuir.

Face à lui se tenait Levi, haletant légèrement d'avoir couru aussi vite pour arrêter Eren, des gouttes de pluie ruisselant dans ses fins cheveux. Ses joues étaient rosies par le soudain effort, et il serrait la main d'Eren comme si ce dernier pouvait disparaître s'il ne la serrait pas assez fort, provoquant même une légère grimace chez lui à la douleur qui se réveillait dans sa vieille blessure. Mais il se mordit les lèvres pour oublier ça, et planta son regard d'acier dans celui océan du jeune garçon qui semblait désemparé. Un ruban de sentiments sembla passer le visage du plus âgé : D'abord inquiétude, puis soulagement, pour enfin passer à un froncement de sourcil qu'il ne put identifier. Et puis, soudainement, il claqua le gamin de sa main libre.

_« Bordel Eren mais tu peux pas faire un peu attention !? T'avais pas vu que le feu était rouge ou quoi ? T'as foutu tes yeux dans ton cul ou merde ? T'aurais pu te faire renverser ! »_

Levi relâchait peu à peu la pression qu'il avait accumulée en un court instant lorsqu'il avait vu Eren s'avancer sur le passage piéton alors qu'une voiture s'élançait vers lui. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Était-ce le traitement qui le rendait comme ça ? Levi ne savait pas, mais la panique l'avait totalement pris sur le coup, et il commençait seulement à se calmer, alors qu'il avait laissé tomber son paquet en route, tout ça sous les yeux d'incompréhension de la psychologue.

Le gamin, lui, ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Il porta une main à sa joue rougie, et plissa les yeux sous l'arrivée de larmes. Mais son regard se durcit ensuite et, d'un revers de la main, il repoussa violemment celle de Levi, ne se souciant point de quelle douleur cela pourrait lui apporter.

_« NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! »_

Il avait crié, et des larmes de rage – ou d'un autre sentiment indescriptible – coulaient sur ses joues. Levi, surpris, avait écarquillé les yeux, alors que le jeune garçon haletait légèrement après avoir hurlé. Des passants se retournaient et les regardaient comme s'ils étaient fous. Mais les deux hommes n'en avaient rien à faire. Quant à Petra, elle était perdue et ne savait pas comment réagir.

Le plus âgé regarda le plus jeune, ne comprenant pas. Il tendit une main hésitante mais rassurante vers le garçon.

_« Eren... ? Je suis désolé. J'aurais pas dû te donner cette baffe, mais... »_

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer que Eren le repoussa une nouvelle fois, réveillant de nouveau une douleur dans la main du plus âgé qui se mordit les lèvres pour le cacher.

_« Ne me touches pas ! »_ cria le gamin, enragé. _« Ne m'approchez pas, toi et ta copine ! Vivez votre petite vie tranquille et heureuse si vous le voulez mais sans moi ! »_

De nouvelles larmes arrivèrent alors que Levi était figé par ce que disait Eren, qui se trompait complètement. Ce dernier planta d'ailleurs ses yeux dans ceux de Levi.

_« J'avais confiance en toi ! Tu avais dit que tu m'aiderais ! Que tu ne me laisserais pas tomber ! Je pensais que tu ne m'abandonnerais JAMAIS ! Et qu'est-ce que je vois ? Tu m'abandonnes pour cette pute ! »_

Il avait désigné Petra du doigt, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait soudainement tant de rage envers cette femme. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi ça l'embêtait autant que Levi traîne avec elle. Après tout, c'était sa vie, il avait le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait. Mais alors, pourquoi cela gênait tant Eren... ?

Le garçon prit sa tête entre ses mains et regarda le sol.

_« Pardon, pardon... Tu... tu as le droit de traîner avec les filles que tu veux... »_

Ses yeux prirent une lueur sauvage à nouveau, et il se redressa vers Levi.

_« Mais putain, non ! Tu avais dit que tu m'aiderais et tout est pire qu'avant ! Tu m'as menti ! Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule finalement ! T'as juste profité des séances de psy pour te rapprocher d'une pute qui t'intéressait ! Sale menteur, je te DÉTESTE ! »_

Levi fronça légèrement les sourcils, et bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de serrer le gamin dans ses bras depuis qu'il l'avait empêché de se faire renverser, il devait se montrer neutre.

_« Eren, excu- »_

_« VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! »_

Il se retourna et commença à marcher d'un pas rapide dans la direction opposée à Levi -profitant du feu qui était passé vert pour partir – puis s'était ensuite mis à courir, se mordant les lèvres, alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Levi, lui, était désemparé, il ne comprenant plus rien. Il allait se jeter à la poursuite d'Eren, mais la psychologue l'arrêta net.

_« Il faut le laisser pour l'instant. »_

Levi acquiesça, puis regarda le sol, troublé et quelque peu peiné par ce que le gamin avait dit. Il était clair que sa réaction n'avait pas été la bonne, mais sur le coup, il ne savait pas. Il avait ressenti tellement de peur, de rage contre ce gamin inconscient, qu'il l'avait engueulé sur le coup. Pourtant, il aurait aimé le serrer dans ses bras, à ce moment. Et au lieu de ça, il l'avait giflé. C'était tout de même bien différent...

_« Vous ne lui avez toujours pas dit ? »_ demanda la psychologue.

_« Non. »_, répondit sèchement Levi, tout en s'abaissant pour récupérer son paquet. Il fixa longuement l'objet, avant de finalement se redresser.

_« Vous devriez, pourtant. Il a l'air de tenir à vous. »_

Levi émit un léger rire ironique.

_« Vous l'avez entendu, c'est plutôt le contraire. Non, je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée, et que ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. »_

La psychologue soupira légèrement.

_« Parfois, on peut dire le contraire de ce que l'on pense, parce que cette pensée est justement trop présente pour être supportée par soi-même. »_

Levi haussa les épaules.

_« Terminons-en là pour aujourd'hui. »_

Et il partit pour retourner chez lui, laissant une Petra déboussolée en plan.

* * *

Eren courait. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il courrait, il courait tout simplement. Il courait sous la pluie battante sans s'arrêter. Vous savez, cette pluie d'été, chaude et brûlante, qui vous colle à la peau et s'engouffre dans vos poumons pour vous étouffer. Eh bien, c'était cette pluie, cette averse, qui tombait à flots, alors que Eren courait à en perdre haleine. Il voulait fuir, fuir loin. Mais loin de quoi ? Il ne savait pas. Juste loin. Loin de cet endroit, loin de ces gens qui le regardait comme s'il était fou. Peut-être qu'il était fou, après tout. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il ressentait, il avait l'impression de ne plus rien ressentir du tout, de juste vouloir hurler sa rage à la mort. Sa rage de quoi, au juste ? Il n'y avait aucune raison d'être en colère. Si, il y avait Levi. Mais c'était son droit, d'avoir une vie ! Mais pourquoi cela gênait autant Eren, donc ? Il ne savait pas. Tout l'énervait, il avait envie de s'écorcher les veines pour en faire sortir le démon qui y siégeait. Puis, il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas s'il était énervé ou triste, au final. Il se sentait mal, tout simplement. Il avait envie de pleurer, et de hurler en même temps. Son torse le démangeait d'une chaleur étouffante, il avait l'impression de suffoquer dans son propre corps. Il sentait d'un côté comme une haine l'envahir, une haine envers... Envers Petra, pour être si proche de Levi. Et envers ce dernier, pour l'avoir laissé tomber. Pour l'avoir fait espérer, pour lui avoir menti, pour lui avoir donné de faux espoirs. Il sentait toute une rage se déverser contre lui.

Puis soudain, il s'arrêta à un croisement, et regarda derrière lui, le regard inconsciemment empli d'espoir de voir Levi débarquer derrière lui à grandes foulées. Mais rien, il y avait juste les gens qui passaient sur le trottoir, il y avait juste la pluie qui continuait à couler à flots et qui glissait sous ses vêtements pour se coller à sa peau et le tremper jusqu'aux os, il y avait juste ce nœud dans sa gorge qui se formait, ce nœud qui l'empêchait d'inhaler de l'air, qui bloquait l'accès à ses poumons, sa gorge, qui bloquait ses sanglots et ses hurlements en un gémissement étouffé. Il n'y avait plus rien qui comptait, il n'y avait plus ces glaçons braqués sur lui, il n'y avait que des pupilles quelconques venant de personne le prenant pour un fou. Il n'y avait que ses émeraudes qui se plissaient sous le flots de larmes glaciales qui commençait à couler le long de ses joues. Il n'y avait plus rien. Il n'y avait plus _lui. _

Il finit par pousser un hurlement de rage mêlée à de la tristesse, alors qu'il se prenait la tête entre les mains pour s'accroupir, ignorant les regards que les gens lui portaient. Pourquoi, pourquoi il attendait temps que Levi revienne ? Pourquoi s'attendait-il tant à le voir accourir, tel un prince charmant ? Pourquoi avait-il tant d'espoir pour une personne contre qui il avait tant de haine ? Et si... Et si ce n'était pas de la haine ?

Il tira sur ses cheveux. Non, non ce n'était pas possible. Ça devait être autre chose. Mais il commençait à devenir fou. Il n'en pouvait plus, de ressentir constamment quelque chose, et de ne pas savoir ce que c'était. Et puis, il se sentait trahi, ça ne pouvait pas être ce qu'il pensait. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, pourquoi reniflait-il pour calmer ses sanglots, pourquoi continuait-il d'agripper sauvagement ses cheveux, pourquoi tremblait-il et sanglotait-il lorsque cette seule et unique pensée lui venait en tête : Il était parti. Et il ne reviendrait pas. Cette pensée tuait intérieurement Eren, il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi. Il se mordait les lèvres jusqu'au sang, continuant de tirer sur ses cheveux tout en se balançant légèrement, comme un malade le ferait dans sa cellule.

Puis, tout à coup, son regard se fit plus sombre, et il arrêta tout mouvement. _C'était évident. _Il se releva doucement, laissant ses bras tomber le long de son corps. Il ignora les « vous allez bien ? » que les quelques courageuses personnes lui posèrent, et essuya son visage, avant de se remettre à marcher lentement. Il était inexpressif, neutre, si ce n'était la lueur sombre dans son regard. Il avait le regard vide, comme si son âme l'avait quitté. Il semblait ne plus avoir de vie à l'intérieur de lui, comme si c'était une coquille vide qui avançait doucement, dans la nuit, faisant fi de la pluie qui s'abattait sur lui.

Il avança comme ça jusqu'à chez lui. Son ancien chez lui, cette maison maintenant abandonnée et vide, empoussiérée. Un instant, son ancien lui se demanda si ses parents étaient là, et pourquoi il n'était pas rentré plus tôt. Puis, il sembla revenir à la réalité, et se souvînt que ce n'était pas possible. Il se mordit les lèvres, alors que le souvenir se rejouait encore une fois dans son esprit. Puis, il secoua la tête, regardant la grande bâtisse. Il y avait vécu tant de souvenirs. Tant de bons que de mauvais, et même les mauvais étaient chaleureux. Cette fois où il était tombé de la balançoire, et avait dû aller à l'hôpital en urgence pour quelques points de suture. Cette fois où, après une tempête, tout son jardin avait été détruit. Cette fois où il était resté toute une nuit dans sa chambre, alors que l'orage faisait rage, et qu'il s'était recroquevillé dans un coin. Cette fois où son père et sa mère s'étaient disputés pour une chose qu'il avait faite. Ce jour où son père avait commencé à avoir les premiers symptômes, et à frapper Carla. Et enfin, ce fameux jour où son père l'avait tuée, et avait essayé d'en faire de même pour lui. _Je te hais._ Une voix résonna dans sa tête. Il ne savait même pas si elle s'adressait à lui, ou si c'était une de ses pensées. Il ne savait même pas si elle était censée s'adresser à son père ou à Levi. Pourquoi à Levi, de toute façon ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal.

_« Je le déteste »_, confirma cependant Eren d'une voix neutre et sombre. Puis, une lueur sembla paraître dans ses yeux, et il secoua la tête alors que des larmes vinrent scintiller dans ses prunelles d'émeraude.

_« Non, non je... »_

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase, et son regard se ternit à nouveau, alors qu'il murmura un mot que lui-même ne réussit pas à entendre.

Il finit ensuite par s'avancer lentement vers la grande bâtisse. Il ouvrit le portail, et le passa, regardant le chemin usé et non entretenu, de mauvaises herbes un peu de partout. Il remarqua, au loin, le jardin avec sa vieille balançoire. Il se mordit les lèvres, et avança lentement vers la porte de la maison. Il l'ouvrit, entrant dans le genkan, un nuage de poussière se soulevant sous ses pas. Il étudia la petite salle, observant chaque recoin et chaque détail, remettant un souvenir sur chacun d'eux. Les marques au feutre qui montraient sa croissance, et s'arrêtaient évidemment à ses dix ans. Il y avait ces quelques dessins accrochés qu'il avait faits au cours des années. Il y avait toujours ses vieilles vestes sur le porte-manteau, même celle avec un trou, et que sa mère avait promis qu'elle recoudrait. Elle n'avait jamais pu, au final.

Il secoua la tête à nouveau, tentant d'éloigner ces pensées funestes, et passa la porte pour arriver dans le couloir. Il avança de quelques pas, puis tourna à droite, pour arriver à une petite salle en carrelage, dans laquelle se trouvaient une machine à laver et un séchoir, ainsi qu'une panière à linge à moitié remplie, un fer à repasser avec une planche à repassage repliée, et du matériel pour étendre un linge dehors. Il se remémora les heures que passait sa mère, à laver le linge, à le sécher, à le repasser, tout en fredonnant une composition, et parfois il l'aidait à plier les vêtements avec elle, chantonnant quelques airs avec elle, puis riait lorsqu'il se trompait, et ça finissait ensuite en bataille de linge, avant de se remettre au travail. Eren avait toujours été très proche de sa mère, et se souvenir lui décocha un léger sourire. Puis, il sortit de la salle pour aller vers la prochaine, la cuisine. Elle avait la moitié du mur en carrelage, et l'autre moitié, celle qui allait jusqu'au plafond, en plâtre. Il y avait des plans de travail le long du mur, ainsi que face à ceux-ci, et le frigo était dans un coin, à un îlot ou deux du four et du lave-vaisselle. Sur le plan de travail dans le coin opposé à celui du frigo, il y avait un four à micro-ondes. Il se souvenait quand sa mère était fatiguée, et qu'ils se faisaient réchauffer des pizzas qu'ils allaient ensuite manger au salon, devant un film, et il s'endormait toujours le premier. Il se souvenait aussi quand sa mère se pressait dans la cuisine pour préparer des ragoûts, des currys, des pot-au-feu, et divers plats qui étaient toujours délicieux. Il se souvenait aussi de cette succulente odeur qui flottait dans l'air les week-ends, alors que sa mère était occupée à préparer des pancakes, des gaufres, des scones, et autres pâtisseries pour le petit déjeuner. Il se remémorait ces chaleureux moments lorsqu'il l'aidait dans les préparations, lui passant tel ou tel ingrédient, ou à faire quelques tâches comme casser les œufs, étaler la pâte, et autres encore. Parfois, les après-midi où il était libre et où sa mère ne travaillait pas, ils faisaient de gâteaux ensemble, peu importe lesquels, et Eren arrivait toujours à se mettre de la farine dans les cheveux, ce qui faisait rire sa mère. Encore une fois, il esquissa un mince sourire, avant de sortir de la salle et de continuer sa redécouverte. Il déboucha sur la première salle de bain, et y jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Quelques nouveaux souvenirs lui vinrent en tête, et il soupira, continuant son chemin vers le salon. Une fois arrivée, il regarda aux alentours. Sur la gauche, il y avait la table à manger, là où ils avaient passé des soirées devant des bons repas concoctés par sa mère, à discuter et à rire. Sur sa droite, il y avait un immense canapé, face à un immense écran plat, lieu où ils avaient passés des nuits et des week-ends en famille, regroupés sur le canapé avec des couvertures et des pop-corn, devant un bon film. C'était souvent le plan du vendredi soir, sa mère préparait ou achetait une pizza, qu'ils mangeaient sur le canapé en se voyant des films ou des séries, et ils mangeaient toujours des pop-corn et parfois du tiramisu après la pizza. Un faible sourire se dessina aux lèvres d'Eren à se souvenir, mais il fut remplacé par un regard triste. Il avait pleine conscience que ses parents étaient morts, maintenant. Et même si ça faisait longtemps maintenant, il avait l'impression de l'avoir appris la veille.

Derrière le canapé, un peu plus loin, il y avait le piano de sa mère. Il mordit ses lèvres, repensant à cette dernière qui passait ses journées à jouer, et à chanter. Il y avait quelques autres instruments apposés au mur, dans leur housse, comme un violon, un violoncelle, une guitare... et beaucoup d'autres. Le garçon se remémora le temps où sa mère jouait de chaque instrument présent dans la salle, et la pression de ses dents sur ses lèvres se fit plus forte. Il finit par détourner son regard de l'imposant piano, pour avancer droit à l'escalier qui était face au couloir.

Une fois à l'étage, il passa devant une autre salle de bains, et d'autres souvenirs aussi bons que mauvais traversèrent son esprit, et lui accordèrent cependant un sourire triste à nouveau. Il passa ensuite devant sa chambre, qu'il connaissait bien. Elle était remplie de dessins, d'affiches, et certaines de ses affaires étaient étalées par terre. Sa mère le lui aurait reproché, si elle avait été là. Elle lui aurait dit de ne pas laisser traîner ses habits, puis lui aurait demandé de son habituel ton doux de tout ranger...

Il y avait également quelques livres qui traînaient un peu partout : près de son lit, près de la grande bibliothèque qui était près de sa fenêtre, près de son armoire... Il faut dire que la dernière fois qu'il était passé, il n'avait pas réellement eu le temps de tout ranger, et n'avait pris que le nécessaire. Il devrait reprendre quelques affaires de plus, ça rangerait un peu l'endroit, pour que l'âme de sa mère soit plus en paix...

Sur son lit trônait également sa seule et unique peluche que sa mère lui avait offerte alors qu'il n'avait que deux ans. Il se souvenait que sa mère, quand elle le couchait, s'amusait à donner une voix à cette peluche, et à la faire parler. C'était une sorte de bonhomme en chiffon, avec des petits yeux ronds et deux uniques bras qui ressemblaient à des ailes, l'un blanc et l'autre bleu. Eren avait toujours aimé le serrer contre lui, et riait toujours lorsque sa mère en prenait « contrôle ». Il lui avait même donné un nom, « Jiyuu ».

Le garçon s'avança au centre de cette pièce qui avait été sienne pendant tant d'années, et qu'il avait pourtant l'impression de ne plus connaître. Il marcha vers son lit, et attrapa Jiyuu, le fixant alors que quelques larmes tombaient sur ce futile homme en chiffon.

_« Ça fait longtemps, Jiyuu... »_, murmura-t-il doucement, tout en caressant l'objet avec ses pouces.

_Mais maintenant, on est réunis_, la voix résonna dans sa tête, et il ne sut s'il l'avait prononcé avec la voix que prenait sa mère ou si elle venait juste du plus profond de son esprit.

_« Maman n'est plus là »_, dit-il tristement.

_Je sais. Mais tout va s'arranger, non?_

Eren resta silencieux un moment, puis finit par hocher de la tête.

_Je serais là, tu sais. _

_« Je sais, mais... »_

_Il y a cet homme. _

Le garçon hocha la tête.

_Il veut t'aider. _

Le garçon se mit sur la défensive, pressant légèrement sa peluche qui ne lui avait rien demandé.

_« Non ! Je le hais ! Il m'a menti, il m'a manipulé, il s'est foutu de ma gueule, je... »_

Il se mordit les lèvres.

_« Je ... »_

Il ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase, et continua à fixer sa peluche.

_S'il voulait se foutre de ta gueule, il s'en serait pris autrement. _

_« Mais il y avait cette femme ! Je les ai vus ! »_

_Une amie ? Et puis, de toute façon, sa vie ne t'appartiens pas. Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il te laissera tomber._

_« Je sais mais..._(Il se mordit les lèvres) _Il a rougi... Il a souri... Et il a peu à peu commencé à traîner avec elle... tout en me laissant derrière... »_

_Et pourquoi ça te fait tant d'effet ? N'as-tu pas dit que tu le détestais ?_

_« Je le déteste ! Parce qu'il m'a peu à peu abandonné ! Et je sais pas, ça me gêne, c'est tout ! »_

_Ne serais-tu pas..._

_« NON ! »_

Il avait serré le chiffon avec plus de force, alors que ses yeux s'étaient endurcis et que des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cette pensée lui était si impensable. Pourtant, ça semblait être le cas. Mais il ne l'acceptait pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Ça lui brûlait les côtes, de l'admettre.

Il était resté comme ça quelques minutes, et n'entendait plus la voix de sa peluche. Lentement, il desserra son étreinte, et regarda l'objet.

_« Jiyuu ? Je suis désolé... »_

_C'est bon._

_« Tu me pardonnes ? »_

_Bien sûr. _

Le garçon émit un léger soupir, puis ramener la peluche contre son torse, face à son cœur.

_« Dit, Jiyuu, tu veux bien qu'on aille dormir ? Je suis fatigué... »_

_Pas de problèmes, Eren !_

La peluche semblait avoir retrouvé cette once d'enjouement que sa mère lui faisait toujours prendre. Alors, sans lâcher la peluche, il sortit lentement de sa chambre, et se dirigea vers la salle attenante, la chambre de ses parents. Elle était bien rangée, et la poussière y était reine, vu qu'Eren n'y avait pas mis le pied depuis la mort de ses parents. Il entra doucement dans la chambre, et se dirigea vers le lit, tandis que de la poussière se soulevait sur le passage. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit de ses parents, tout en soulevant un nuage de poussière, et se roula en boule, comme lorsque petit, après un cauchemar ou une peur nocturne, il venait se loger entre ses parents, recroquevillé. Il serra fort Jiyuu contre lui, quelques larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

_« Dit Jiyuu, elle reviendra maman ? »_

_Tu connais la réponse, Eren._

_« Je sais... Mais je me suis dit, peut-être qu'on la reverra... »_

_Tu sais que ce n'est pas pour tout de suite._

_« Et si je... »_

_Tu sais qu'elle n'apprécierait pas cette idée._

Le garçon hocha de la tête, tout en continuant de se recroqueviller et de serrer son doudou contre lui.

_« Jiyuu... Tu peux me raconter une histoire ? »_

_Laquelle ?_

_« Celle que maman nous racontait toujours... »_

_Celle avec les géants ?_

Le garçon hocha de la tête à nouveau. La voix raconta alors l'histoire de ces géants qui régnaient sur terre, retranchant l'humanité dans des murs immenses, alors que des héros se battaient chaque jour pour la gloire de l'humanité. Il murmurait les mots de l'histoire au rythme de la voix, connaissant l'histoire par cœur. Peut-être que la voix était la sienne, d'ailleurs, il n'arrivait pas à faire la différence. Pour lui, c'était Jiyuu qui la racontait.

Le garçon finit par fermer les yeux, et fredonner un air au rythme de l'histoire, puis s'endormit.

* * *

Il fut réveillé le lendemain par les rayons du soleil qui entraient par la fenêtre dont les volets n'avaient pas été fermés. Il était aux environs de dix heures du matin pourtant, le soleil était donc levé depuis longtemps. Mais Eren avait quand même dormi, épuisé par sa journée et par lui-même.

Quand il avait ouvert les yeux, il était toujours roulé en boule, Jiyuu serré au creux de son ventre. Il avait d'abord cligné des yeux, puis s'était rappelé les événements de la veille qui l'avaient poussés à venir, et ses pupilles reprirent une lueur terne et sombre, sans vie. Il fixa un moment la fenêtre par où rentrait les rayons de soleil, puis se redressa lentement, tout en continuant de serrer Jiyuu contre lui. Il bâilla longuement, puis se frotta les yeux avant de s'étirer, gardant la peluche dans sa main, avant qu'une voix ne résonne dans sa tête.

_Bonjour Eren. Bien dormi ?_

Il mit un peu de temps à réaliser, ne sachant toujours pas si la voix était dans sa tête ou si elle était bel et bien réelle, vu qu'elle lui semblait tout de même claire et distincte. Il soupira.

_« Bien dormi, oui. Et toi ? »_

_Aussi. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas dormi comme ça, et surtout ici. _

_« Oui... ça m'avait manqué... »_

Il finit par se lever, toujours en tenant la peluche contre lui comme un enfant l'aurait fait, et s'avança vers la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit, puis ferma les volets, comme pour fermer la voie à la lumière.

_« C'est mieux comme ça »_, dit-il, puis comme le silence se faisait, il tourna les talons pour sortir de la chambre et descendre au rez-de-chaussé. Là, il se dirigea tout d'abord vers la cuisine.

_« Dis, Jiyuu, ça te dit des pancakes comme faisait maman ? »_

_Bien sûr ! Avec du sirop d'érable et du beurre ?_

_« Évidemment ! »_

Alors qu'un sourire s'affichait légèrement sur son visage, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, puis posa son doudou sur un plan de travail avant d'ouvrir le frigo et le placard pour en sortir les ingrédients. Cela ne faisait qu'environ un mois et demi ou deux qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans cette maison, il y avait donc toujours de quoi manger dans le réfrigérateur et les placards.

_« Dis Jiyuu, tu me chantes une chanson ? »_

_Pas de problèmes !_

Et alors que Eren commença à préparer la pâte, la voix chantonna dans sa tête un air qu'il fredonna au même rythme que la voix.

_All I want is nothing more_

_To hear you knocking at my door_

_'Cause if I could see your face once more_

_I could die as a happy man I'm sure._

Le garçon chantonnait même au même rythme que la voix dans sa tête, qui d'un côté lui faisait penser à sa mère. Elle était du genre à chanter et reprendre n'importe quel titre, et elle le faisait toujours à la perfection. Il ne savait pas si elle avait repris cette chanson, au final. Peut-être n'était-elle pas encore sortie à ce moment-là. Mais il savait que si sa mère l'avait connue, ça aurait été son genre de la reprendre, et elle l'aurait fait à la merveille. Elle l'aurait d'abord adaptée au piano, puis l'aurait arrangée, avant de totalement la reprendre avec les paroles. Sa voix cristalline et harmonieuse résonnait dans l'esprit d'Eren comme si elle était en face de lui, à chanter encore et encore, pour lui, pour elle, et pour ses propres raisons, affichant encore et toujours son sourire rayonnant. La chanson lui faisait également penser à sa mère, car celle-ci lui manquait énormément. Il voulait l'entendre à nouveau, peu importe ce qu'elle lui dirait. Elle pouvait autant lui crier dessus que lui dire un mot doux, il s'en ficherait. Il voulait juste l'entendre à nouveau, la voir dans l'encadrement de la porte, la voir sourire, la voir rester neutre, la voir tout simplement. Il avait besoin de sa présence. Il avait besoin de l'avoir auprès de lui.

_When you said you last goodbye_

_I died a little bit inside_

_I lay in tears in bed all night_

_Alone without you by my side..._

Plus la chanson se prolongeait, plus Eren avait l'impression de s'y retrouver. Lorsqu'il avait appris que sa mère était morte, il ne l'avait pas accepté, à un tel point qu'il avait changé ses propres souvenirs pour que ça ne soit pas réel à ses yeux. Et quand ses véritables souvenirs lui étaient revenus, ça lui avait fait un choc. Un choc terrible, horrible, qu'il avait toujours du mal à s'y remettre.

_But if you loved me, _

_Why would you leave me..._

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, et atterrit sur le plan de travail, alors qu'il finissait de mélanger la préparation. Il posa le saladier, puis s'essuya la joue, alors que la voix continua à chanter dans sa tête.

_« Arrêtons là, Jiyuu... »_

_D'accord, Eren !_

Et le silence s'installa, ne laissant place qu'au bruit de la cuisinière qui chauffait, et du contact de la pâte contre la poêle chaude, qui émettait un bruit frémissant. Le garçon prépara donc son petit-déjeuner de pancakes, ayant préparé juste assez de pâte pour lui seul, et mit son plat dans une assiette, avant de poser un morceau de beurre sur ses crêpes et d'y faire couler quelques cuillères de sirop d'érable. Il attrapa ensuite des couverts et les déposa dans son assiette qu'il attrapa d'une main, prenant sa peluche dans l'autre. Il sortit de la cuisine et alla dans le salon, puis marcha vers la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin et l'ouvrit pour s'avancer à l'extérieur. Il marcha vers sa vieille balançoire et s'y assit, posant Jiyuu sur la deuxième près de lui, et fixa son jardin d'un regard vide, alors qu'il commençait à manger lentement son petit-déjeuner.

_« Ils sont presque comme ceux de maman .. »_, dit-il avec un sourire triste. _« Mais les siens sont toujours les meilleurs. »_

_Allons Eren, les tiens sont bons quand même !_

Le garçon hocha la tête, restant silencieux. Il continua de manger lentement et silencieusement, tout en observant son jardin comme s'il le redécouvrait. La pelouse n'était pas tondue – après tout, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu le faire. Les plants étaient mal entretenus, les fleurs étaient fanées, sans couleur, sans vie. Les mauvaises herbes s'étaient installées et avaient fait du jardin leur royaume. C'était triste et délabré, comme si une tempête était passée, et que personne n'avait fait le ménage derrière. En même temps, combien de temps ce jardin était-il resté à l'abandon... Au moins cinq ans, vu qu'il n'y était revenu que vers ses quinze ans. Et ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il avait prit soin du jardin... Donc ça faisait depuis sept ans que ce pauvre jardin avait été laissé à l'abandon, en proie aux animaux sauvages et aux mauvaises herbes. Pauvre jardin, tout de même. Il méritait mieux.

Eren soupira, et finit son plat, puis se releva. Il attrapa Jiyuu une nouvelle fois, et retourna à l'intérieur, déposant son assiette dans l'évier. Il fixa le vide un instant. Il avait vécu sept ans dans le mensonge qu'il s'était lui-même créé. Sept années à croire que ses parents étaient là, et qu'il faisait juste des cauchemars tous les soirs, alors que ses parents étaient morts depuis tout ce temps et que les souvenirs hantaient ses nuits. Comment avait-il pu vivre comme ça ? Comment avait-il pu dévier ses souvenirs au point d'en créer de nouveau, de se créer une nouvelle vie ? Il ne savait pas. Il avait juste l'impression d'avoir deux vies, une dans laquelle il avait toujours été avec ses parents, et une qui s'arrêtait à ses dix ans et qui reprenait... Maintenant. Il avait donc l'impression d'avoir un énorme trou dans sa vie, sachant que l'autre n'était pas réelle et que la plupart de ses souvenirs y étaient truqués, qu'il les avaient créés de toutes pièces pour faire quelque chose de cohérent dans son esprit... Mais maintenant, c'était tout le contraire. Il ne comprenait plus rien, tout lui semblait mélangé, comme si quelqu'un avait pris son cerveau et l'avait frénétiquement secoué pour y mélanger toutes ses pensées, tous ses souvenirs et ses sentiments, à un tel point qu'il ne savait plus rien.

Le garçon soupira à nouveau, puis tourna les talons pour retourner au salon, la peluche toujours dans sa main. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée de la salle, et fixa longuement le piano qui l'appelait.

_Tu veux nous jouer quelque chose, Eren ?_

_« Pourquoi pas... »_

Il était comme subitement attiré par l'instrument. Il ressentait le besoin de jouer, là, maintenant. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Il en avait juste besoin, comme une drogue. Lentement, donc, il releva le couvercle du piano et y déposa la cale, puis posa Jiyuu sur le côté, à un coin assez épais pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Il releva ensuite le couvercle du clavier, et effleura les touches, tremblant légèrement. Il ferma les yeux pour reprendre sa respiration, alors qu'il commençait à haleter. Il y a une semaine encore, la vue d'un piano ne lui faisait rien. Là, les souvenirs de sa mère fusaient, et... Les souvenirs de Levi. Il se mordit les lèvres. Il avait été abandonné, deux fois, par une personne à qui il tenait. Quoi... Il tenait à Levi ? Non, non, il le détestait. Mais alors, pourquoi ce nœud qui se formait dans son estomac ? Il ne savait pas …

Il soupira, puis finit par s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Il fit courir ses doigts sur les touches, et se mordit les lèvres au son qui lui fendit le cœur. Pourquoi ça lui faisait cet effet, maintenant ? Il se posait trop de questions, et aucune réponse ne venait. Il finit par fermer les yeux, laissant courir ses doigts sur l'instrument pour commencer à jouer, clairement et harmonieusement, ne faisait pas une seule mauvaise note dans son parcours. Il connaissait cette chanson sur le bout des doigts, l'ayant jouée et rejouée. Elle était comme une partie de lui. Les paroles lui étaient comme destiné, elles semblaient être issues de sa propre vie. Et avant même qu'il ne le réalise, un son clair et harmonieux s'échappait de sa gorge alors qu'il commençait à chanter.

_When the days are cold_

_And the cards are fold_

_And se saints we see _

_Are all made of gold..._

Ses doigts se crispèrent un instant, et il se mordit les lèvres, arrêtant de jouer. Des larmes brillèrent dans ses yeux, mais il les refoula, et respira longuement, avant de reprendre son morceau là où il l'avait laissé.

_When the dreams we fail _

_And the ones we hail_

_Are the worsts of all _

_And the blood's run stale..._

Il s'arrêta à nouveau, étouffant un sanglot. Pourquoi cette chanson devait-elle tellement s'identifier à lui ? Pourquoi, avait-il l'impression de voir défiler sa vie lorsqu'il la chantait ? Et surtout, pourquoi c'était...aussi dur ?

_I wanna hide the truth,_

_I wanna..._

Il s'arrêta net, écrasant les touches lourdement, alors qu'il se mordait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Mais ce fut en vain, et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, alors qu'il éclatait en sanglots, incapable de continuer son morceau. Il cacha son visage au creux de ses mains, pleurant sans savoir pourquoi. Il reniflait, haletant légèrement dû au fait que son souffle se perdait dans ses sanglots. Puis, une voix cristalline, harmonieuse, claire une voix angélique, mélodieuse et familière, continua la chanson à sa place.

_I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide..._

Surpris, le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux et se retourna rapidement, écarquillant ses pupilles de plus belle lorsqu'il découvrit à l'entrée du salon, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, cet homme d'un mètre soixante aux cheveux brun foncé, limite corbeau, coiffés en une coupe militaire avec des mèches lui tombant sur ses yeux gris acier.

_« L...Levi ? »_ murmura-t-il, alors qu'il ne comprenait pas. Le jeune homme, lui, se redressa et s'avança vers le garçon, ne le lâchant pas du regard.

_« J'étais sûr que je te trouverais là. »_

Instinctivement, Eren eut un mouvement de recul. Que faisait-il là ? Que faisait-il chez lui ? Pourquoi avait-il essayé de le retrouver, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait ?

_**Fais-lui payer ! **_Lui cria une voix.

_Mais il n'a rien fait de mal ! _Lui cria une autre.

Le garçon se mordit les lèvres à nouveau, et se prit la tête entre les mains.

_« Ne t'approches pas ! »_ cria-t-il à son aîné.

Levi s'arrêta donc, les mains en évidence comme pour assurer qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, une légère moue sur le visage.

_« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Eren ? »_

Le plus jeune se mordit les lèvres, et ferma les yeux, alors qu'il tirait dans ses cheveux.

_« TOUT va mal ! Dégage ! T'as rien à faire ici ! Va-t-en ! »_

_Peut-être qu'il veut juste t'aider, Eren ?_

_« TA GEULE ! Je t'ai rien demandé à toi ! »_

Levi écarquilla les yeux. Il semblait s'être passé quelque chose, chez Eren, du fait qu'il semblait avoir répondu à quelqu'un... Mais une personne qui n'était pas présente, vu qu'ils n'étaient que deux, et que Levi n'avait pas eu le temps de lui répondre. L'état d'Eren semblait s'être dégradé en seulement quelques heures. Était-ce sa faute ? Après tout, il l'avait giflé, et Eren avait toujours des problèmes. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû le faire... C'était juste sorti comme ça, sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi.

Eren tira un peu plus fort dans ses cheveux, tout en se mordant les lèvres. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait penser, tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Il avait l'impression de haïr Levi, mais quelque chose de plus fort semblait retenir cette haine, et la transformer en autre chose. Il avait une énorme boule au ventre, et les larmes recommencèrent à couler le long de ses joues.

_« Je... je veux juste comprendre... »_

Il éclata en sanglots à nouveau. Levi n'avait qu'une envie, le serrer dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Mais Eren semblait instable, et cela semblait être grave. Toutefois, le plus âgé tenta une nouvelle approche vers le garçon.

_« Eren... Je veux juste t'aider. »_

Le concerné se redressa subitement, et cria à l'unisson avec les voix dans sa tête.

_**« Menteur ! »**_

Levi se mordit les lèvres, s'arrêtant de nouveau. Il regarda le plus jeune avec un air sincère.

_« Eren... Je veux vraiment t'aider, je... »_

« LA FERME ! Tu ne fais que mentir depuis le début ! Tout ce que tu as toujours voulu c'était traîner avec cette pute et te la faire ! Alors que moi, à côté, j'avais confiance en toi ! J'espère que vous serez heureux ensemble et que vous aurez des putains d'enfants, et que vous aurez une putain de belle vie ! Maintenant lâchez-moi la grappe, va vivre avec ta femme, va lui offrir le cadeau que tu lui as acheté l'autre jour, va continuer de rire avec elle ! Va faire ta belle petite vie avec elle ! Allez à la fête des étoiles ensemble et faites un vœu devant une étoile filante ! Allez faire d'autres festivals ensembles, allez vous marier et faites une putain de belle lune de miel ! Allez-y, soyez heureux, foutez-moi la paix, abandonnez-moi comme on l'a déjà fait, laissez-moi sombrer ! Je suis déjà au bout du rouleau de toute manière ! Donc fermez juste vos gueules et laissez-moi tranquille ! J'en ai ma putain de claque ! Je voulais juste quelqu'un sur qui compter, et je peux même pas ! Parce que cette personne se tape ma psychologue ! Et cette personne s'est toujours foutue de ma gueule ! »

Il haletait, les larmes aux yeux, alors que Levi avait les yeux écarquillés par la tirade qu'il venait de faire.

_« Eren... »_

_« LA FERME ! LA FERME ! LA FERME ! LA FERME ! »_

Il secouait sa tête prise entre ses bras, tirant sur ses cheveux.

_« Eren ! Écoute-moi ! Je ne t'ai jamais menti, jamais ! Et il n'y a rien entre moi et Petra, c'est juste une amie, tu... »_

_« LA FERME ! JE VOUS AI VUS ENSEMBLES ! »_

_« Si tu faisais attention tu saurais que Petra est déjà fi... »_

_« TA GUEULE ! »_

Il se recroquevilla en boule, murmurant le mot plusieurs fois de suite, tout en se balaçant.

_Et s'il essayait de vraiment de t'aider ?_

_**Non, il t'a menti ! Ne l'écoute pas ! Tu le détestes !**_

_Non, tu ne le déteste pas ! Souviens-toi, tu l'as dit toi-même !_

_« TAISEZ-VOUS ! »_ cria le gamin désespérément en se tenant le crâne.

_« Taisez-vous, taisez-vous ! Sortez de ma tête ! Arrêtez de parler ! »_

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, et il sanglotait tout en parlant. Mais les voix ne s'arrêtaient pas, et l'emprise sur sa tête se fit de plus en plus forte. Puis soudainement, son regard changea, et un rire s'échappa de sa gorge.

_« Je deviens fou ! »_ dit-il en riant.

Levi, quant à lui, se décomposait de l'intérieur. Eren n'allait vraiment pas bien. Et dire que c'était sûrement à cause de lui qu'il se sentait comme ça. Il se mordit les lèvres. Il culpabilisait tellement... Ça le rongeait de l'intérieur. Mais il devait y remédier. Lentement, donc, il s'avança vers Eren qui riait toujours, les yeux exorbités, tout en se tenant la tête. Il s'accroupit doucement, regardant le plus jeune.

_« Eren... »_

Celui-ci s'arrêta immédiatement de rire, et son regard repassa au neutre qu'il avait plus tôt. Il fixa cependant Levi avec une certaine lueur dans les yeux.

_« Dégage. »_

Levi ne broncha pas. Il essayait de ramener Eren à la raison. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait créé ça. C'était de sa faute si Eren se sentait aussi mal. En même temps, il s'y était mal pris. Il s'était douté qu'annuler la sortie du week-end affecterait le gamin, mais il ne penserait pas que c'était à ce point. Lui-même, ça l'avait détruit de devoir faire ça. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix, c'était le seul créneau de libre...

Doucement, il approcha ses mains du visage d'Eren. Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul, mais le plus âgé lui caressa doucement la joue.

_« Je veux juste t'aider. »_

Il descendit ses mains pour prendre celles d'Eren et les caresser doucement, alors que le garçon semblait peu à peu se calmer. Il ne bougeait plus, fixant Levi dans les yeux. Il rendit légèrement l'étreinte de ses mains, alors que Levi approchait légèrement son visage.

_« Je veux juste t'aider, Eren. Je... »_

Mais soudainement, l'expression du gamin changea du tout au tout. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, et il écrasa les mains de Levi en les serrant extrêmement fort. La blessure du concerné réveilla une douleur chez lui, et il ne put retenir une grimace et un léger gémissement sous la soudaine souffrance qui s'offrait à lui. Le plus jeune serra encore plus fort les mains, comme si son but était de le blesser, avant de le repousser violemment.

_« Ne me touches pas ! Ne t'approches pas ! »_

Il se prit la tête dans ses mains à nouveau.

_Eren, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Il avait l'air sincère !_

_**Il essaye juste de te manipuler! Brise-le comme il t'a brisé, fais-le payer comme tu as souffert toi !**_

Un sourire fou se dessina sur les lèvres d'Eren, alors qu'il tirait sur ses cheveux, riant légèrement.

_« Oui, oui , je dois le briser ! »_

Mais son expression changea à nouveau, et ses yeux prirent une lueur terrifiée, horrifiée, alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

_« Non, non ! Je ne peux pas faire ça, je... »_

_Dis-le, une bonne fois pour toutes !_

_**Arrêtes de te mentir à toi-même ! Fous-lui une droite et c'est bon !**_

_Non ! Juste..._

« FERMEZ-LA, VOUS DEUX ! » Il tira sur ses cheveux à nouveau.

_« J... J'arrive plus à m'entendre penser ! Fermez-là, bon sang ! »_

Il tira sur ses cheveux, et prit sa tête entre ses mains à nouveau, comme si son crâne le faisait souffrir. Puis, il se redressa comme s'il venait d'avoir une illumination, et se mit soudainement à courir.

_« Eren ! »_ réussit à crier Levi malgré la douleur qui lui brûlait les mains. Mais le gamin était déjà loin, et il hurlait :

_« Ne me suis pas ! »_

Et avais disparu de la vue de Levi. Ce dernier avait longuement soupiré, et c'était laissé tomber au sol, serrant sa main douloureuse. Puis, il s'était mordu les lèvres jusqu'au sang, et s'était roulé en boule, tel un enfant l'aurait fait. Un léger sanglot se fit entendre, alors qu'il murmurait :

_« Quel con je suis... »_

* * *

Eren avait couru. Il avait couru à en perdre haleine, encore une fois. Il était allé à ce seul endroit qui le calmait, qui le soulageait. Ce seul endroit où il pouvait se vider de ses émotions, ce seul endroit où il arrivait à réfléchir correctement et à faire le point sur son esprit : la falaise. Heureusement, elle n'était pas si loin que ça. Ils y allaient toujours en voiture, avec Levi, mais en l'espace de quelques heures de course, qui s'étaient peu à peu transformé en trottinement, il y était parvenu. Il avait grimpé la pente, et s'était laissé tomber, haletant, au sommet de la falaise.

Et il avait hurlé face à la mer. Longuement hurlé, déversant toutes ses émotions, déversant toute sa rage, tout ce qu'il ressentait, alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il reprit son souffle, haletant et hoquetant, et hurla à nouveau, sanglotant en même temps. Il finit par arrêter de crier, et par seulement sangloter, et se laisser tomber sur le côté, agrippant ses doigts dans l'herbe fraîche, tirant dessus, l'arrachant. Puis, il ramena ses mains à lui, et se serra les côtes, tout en continuant de pleurer pour il ne savait quelle raison. Il tourna légèrement pour finir sur le dos, fixant le ciel. Puis, lentement, il se calma, et ses sanglots se transformèrent en reniflements. Il se roula en boule, commençant à réfléchir et à retrouver ses esprits.

_« Pourquoi j'ai fais ça... »_ murmura-t-il en se recroquevillant de plus belle, honteux. Il avait pleine conscience d'avoir volontairement blessé Levi. Ce n'était pas un accident, il avait véritablement voulu lui faire mal à ce moment, il avait véritablement voulu arracher la peau de ses mains pour qu'il souffre. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas. Il se sentait honteux, maintenant. Levi le détestait sûrement. De toute façon, il était déjà avec Petra, et...

Et non. Il avait essayé de lui dire quelque chose. Mais Eren ne l'avait pas écouté. Il se mordit les lèvres. Çà avait semblé important, en plus. Levi avait l'air d'avoir des raisons et des explications à tout. Mais de rage, Eren ne lui avait pas laissé le temps d'expliquer. Pourtant, peut-être que ça aurait tout arrangé. Mais Eren ne l'avait pas laissé parler.

_Tu aurais dû l'écouter ! _

_« Je sais... »_ murmura-t-il, ses mains remontant lentement vers sa tête pour tirer sur ses cheveux.

Il se sentait coupable. Il se sentait honteux. Il voulait se couper les veines pour la stupidité dont il avait fait preuve. Il était enragé contre lui-même. Maintenant, c'était sûr que Levi ne voudrait plus de lui. Qu'est-ce que _ça pouvait lui faire, de toute manière ? N'avait-il pas dit qu'il le détestait ? Il avait beau y penser, au final, la haine n'était pas ce qui l'habitait.

_« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est !? »_

_Tu le sais très bien, Eren. _

Le garçon se mordit les lèvres. Oui, il savait. Ça faisait un moment qu'il savait. Il ne voulait juste pas l'admettre. Mais maintenant, c'était la seule solution qui s'offrait à lui. C'était la vérité qui éclatait au grand jour. Il enfonça sa tête dans ses genoux, se recroquevillant encore plus.

_« Dans quoi je me suis foutu... Y'a aucun espoir... J'en ai juste marre... »_

_**Tu peux toujours sauter.**_

_« Je peux toujours sauter. »_ répéta-t-il dans un murmure.

Il défit légèrement son recroquevillement, les yeux humides.

_« Je suis déjà fini, de toute manière... »_

Il s'assit lentement, face à la mer, regardant l'étendue d'eau face à lui. Il ferma les yeux, respirant l'air frais et marin qui se donnait à lui. Lentement, il fit le ménage dans son esprit, exterminant la rage et la haine qu'il avait emmagasinée, effaçant ses émotions noires qui s'étaient imprégnées en lui pendant bien trop longtemps. Peu à peu, les voix disparurent, et il soupira de soulagement, son esprit enfin vide et calme. Il rouvrit les yeux, observant la mer à nouveau. Si seulement il pouvait s'excuser auprès de Levi... Mais celui-ci le rejetterait à coup sûr.

À peine venait-il d'avoir ces pensées qu'une voix douce et hésitante retentit derrière lui.

_« Eren... »_

Le concerné se figea en reconnaissant la voix. Lentement, il se tourna pour apercevoir Levi. Il le regarda, puis se mordit les lèvres, et regarda le sol, honteux, avant de lentement reporter son regard sur la mer. Levi attendit un moment, mais le gamin ne semblait plus comme plus tôt. Il soupira légèrement. Il lui avait vraiment foutu la frousse, à parler et rire tout seul comme ça... Il faut dire, quand vous voyez quelqu'un en pleine crise de schizophrénie, c'est toujours un peu terrifiant.

Comme le gamin ne semblait pas montrer de signe d'agressivité, Levi s'avança à ses côtés.

_« Je peux m'asseoir ? »_

Eren hocha la tête lentement. Le brun s'assit donc silencieusement à côté de lui, regardant l'océan lui aussi. Aucun d'eux ne parla pendant un long moment. Ils échangeaient juste quelques regards, mais aucun d'eux ne prenait la parole. Finalement, ce fut Levi qui prit la parole.

_« Tu m'as vraiment fait peur, tout à l'heure. Ça va mieux ? »_

Le garçon hocha la tête et murmura un « désolé ».

_« Tu es prêt à m'écouter, maintenant ? »_

Il hocha la tête à nouveau. Levi se tourna vers lui, et le gamin fit de même, de sorte à ce qu'ils soient face à face, bien qu'Eren évitait le regard de son aîné.

_« Si tu as des inquiétudes à propos de Petra, tu peux déjà oublier. C'est juste une amie, et si tu avais fait attention, tu aurais pu remarquer qu'elle était déjà fiancée. »_

Eren se mordit les lèvres. C'est vrai que, maintenant qu'il y pensait, elle avait une alliance. Il n'avait juste pas vraiment fait attention à ce détail, ça ne l'avait pas marqué...

Levi, quant à lui, soupira et porta son regard sur la mère, continuant.

_« Le paquet... Il était pour toi. Il contenait un kimono. Je me suis dit que tu aurais aimé aller aux festivals qui viendraient, comme la fête des étoiles, et j'ai pensé qu'avec tout ce qui s'était passé, tu ne devais plus en avoir. »_

Eren se mordit les lèvres à nouveau. Il se sentait tellement bête, tellement stupide. Lentement, il releva son regard vers Levi. Et dire qu'il n'avait eu que de bonnes intentions. Et que Eren l'avait blessé... Ses yeux descendirent vers ses mains, et il mordit encore les lèvres. Lentement, il vint les prendre, et les caressa doucement, silencieux. Levi, surpris par le geste du plus jeune, ne bougea pas d'un poil.

_« Je suis désolé.. ça a dû te faire mal... »_

Il entrelaça ses doigts doucement avec ceux de Levi, rongé par la culpabilité. Il continua de caresser les mains du plus âgé avec douceur, les fixant. Le brun le regarda faire, et caressa doucement ses mains en retour.

_« Ça peut aller... »_

Le plus jeune continua un moment son mouvement, sans dire un mot, puis finit par lâcher les mains de Levi, et s'allongea sur l'herbe fraîche à nouveau, regardant le ciel à présent dégagé. Levi fit de même, restant tout aussi silencieux. Il savait que le gamin venait de traverser quelque chose de difficile. Il ne fallait pas le pousser...

_« Dis, Levi, je peux te poser une question ? »_

_« Ça en fait déjà une, mais vas-y. »_

_« Pourquoi tu traînais tout le temps avec Petra et tu as annulé notre week-end, si c'était juste une amie ? »_

Le plus âgé se mordit les lèvres légèrement, puis ferma les yeux, soupirant. Il les rouvrit doucement et tourna sa tête vers Eren qui le regardait d'un regard suppliant, voulant absolument connaître la réponse à la question qui l'avait tant dérangé. Le plus âgé soupira une nouvelle fois, et roula sur le côté pour se retrouver sur Eren, le visage près du sien. Le garçon sentit une légère chaleur au sein de ses joues qui rosirent légèrement. Mais il ignora ce détail et planta ses yeux vers dans ceux gris acier de Levi, qui le fixait. Lentement, ce dernier se redressa en position assise sur le gamin.

_« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? »_

Eren hocha la tête, tout en continuant de le regarder. Le brun soupira.

_« Il y a... une chanson que ta mère chantait souvent... Only fools rush in, je crois. Tu vois de laquelle je veux parler ? »_

Le garçon fit non de la tête. Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas le bon titre. Mais Levi ne voulait pas tout dévoiler par le véritable titre. Il émit donc un léger sourire, avant de reprendre sa respiration, pour commencer à chanter de sa voix cristalline et mélodieuse.

_Wise mens says,_

_Only fools rush in,_

_But I can't help_

_Falling in love with you..._

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux, son cœur ratant un battement, puis accélérant au moins mille fois la seconde d'après, son souffle s'échappant de ses poumons, alors que des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux, et que Levi balançait sa tête au rythme de la musique.

_Shall I stay ?_

_Would it be a sin ? _

_If I can't help..._

Il approcha son visage de celui d'Eren, leurs nez se touchaient, et la respiration de Levi se faisait ressentir sur la peau d'Eren qui frémit légèrement, tandis qu'il fermait les yeux et chantait inconsciemment la dernière phrase avec lui.

_...Falling in love with you..._

Et leurs lèvres se pressèrent en un doux baiser.


	9. Chapitre 8: Un nouveau départ

Coucou les gens!

EH OUI! ENFIN LE CHAPITRE 8! Il en aura mit du temps ! (Et j'en suis désolée .) En passant, j'étais à la Japan Tours Festival samedi 20, j'étais en Finny avec un Ciel et un Alois ^^ Peut-être que vous m'avez vue si vous habitez par là-bas °^° (on est même passées sur scène °w°) Bref, je réponds aux reviews et vous avez la suite! J'ai coupé plus tôt que prévu car je n'avais plus beaucoup d'inspiration pour ce chapitre. J'essaierai d'être plus rapide pour le prochain chapitre .

**Yamikodemon:** Hehe, contente que ça soit comme tu voulais :3 Je suis contente d'avoir fait de toi une personne heureuse *^*

**Akito Baskerville:** Leven Ackerman-Jeager? XD Ooooh bah ça doit être un parfait mélange *^* Hehe, bah oui ce nom bien que bizarre est bien :3 (C'est le nom du chat d'Eren et Levi dans un de mes rp's xD) Haha, oui je sais je fais peur dans mes chapitres, mais je t'en prie, vieeeent, je suis sûre qu'à certains moments tu voudras me tuer :3 Et ouiiii c'est tout mimi "^" Et merci pour tes encouragements, j'ai beaucoup de boulot en ce moment mais je fais comme je peux . Enfin bon, j'ai enfin réussi à écrire la suite!

** :** Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise, et je suis française aussi, pas besoin de parler en anglais ^^ Voici la suite attendue!

**Erizu-sama:** Contente que ce chapitre te plaise *^* Et merci, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que j'ai bien décrit la scène comme il le fallait ^^ Hehe, oui, pleins de rebondissements, voici donc la suite ;3 Contente de savoir que tu aimes vraiment mon histoire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir! Eh oui, en effet, cette histoire est avant tout une tragédie. Tu peux me détester. Surtout qu'un anime que j'ai récemment vu sous recommandation m'a donné de nouvelles idées pour la suite ^^ Je ne spoil pas, je te laisse voir la suite donc ~

**Kiss-chan:** Ouah, une journée, tu devais vraiment être à fond *^* Je suis contente que tout ça te plaise, merci beaucoup . Voici la suite!

**Audrey Takarai:** Hehe, contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre *^* Et oui, Levi est vraiment amoureux :3 *a déjà en tête plusieurs scènes* Et j'avoue, pauvre Levi et pauvre main... Si je me tiens à ce que j'ai imaginé avec l'anime que j'ai récemment vu ça va être encore pire x) Enfin bon, voilà la suite!

**Océane Girard:** Ehhhhh oui, Levi chantant une de mes chansons préférées, je ne pouvais qu'imaginer ça *^* C'est vrai que mettre des paroles de chanson est original, je ne l'ai pas encore vu dans une autre fiction ^^ Voici donc la suite!

**MissEvoli:** Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes autant cette fiction *^* Merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et ça me remotive! Je suis vraiment heureuse de te faire sentir autant de sentiments avec ma fiction ! Et c'est vrai que ce couple est spécial x) Bref, voici la suite tant attendue !

** :** Peut-être y aura-t-il une surprise, à voir! Et c'est vrai qu'Eren bats tous les records niveau jalousie... Eh oui, pauvre Levi, je ne fais que le faire souffrir avec sa main x) C'est vrai que ça peut paraître étrange de le voir chanter mais moi je n'imaginais que ça *^* Contente que tu ais aimé, voici la suite!

**Leyana:** Il fait pas semblant non xD Mais ne soit pas perturbé, la suite arrive!

**Ashran:** Je ne dévoilerais pas d'informations sur qui meurt ou non (D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas dit qu'il y aurait de mort, tout cela reste complètement secret jusqu'à la fin!) et ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu aimes autant cette fiction *^* Mais je ne penses pas qu'on puisse en faire un livre, c'est tout de même une fanfiction avant tout xD (même si je trouverais ça cool de voir mon oeuvre dans les librairies *^* ) Contente que ça te plaise, et pour l'instant je te rassure je n'ai pas prévu d'ennuis. Ils arriveront plus tard x)

**Glath:** Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise! C'est vrai qu'au début on peut penser que c'est une fiction banale, mais elle cache d'innombrables mystères :3 Ne t'en fais pas, j'aime bien ce genre de fictions aussi, je trouve que ça donne un charme ^^ Je connais la série Perception mais je n'ai seulement vu quelques épisodes, et maintenant que tu le dis c'est vrai qu'il y a quelques ressemblances, j'essaierai de m'y remettre pour avoir un peu d'inspiration ! ^^ Hehe, voici enfin la suite (moi non plus je n'ai pas du tout fangirlé en écrivant tout ça *tousse aussi*) et merci pour tes compliments, ça fait vraiment plaisir! Je suis contente d'avoir un style d'écriture qui ne dérange pas ^^ Enfin bref, merci énormément et voici la suite! ^^

**Shakyla:** J'aime les petits pavés comme ça *^* Donc tout d'abord, wouah. Savoir que tu as dévoré ma fic, ça me touche vraiment, je ne savais pas qu'elle était si bien que ça, je ne savais pas qu'elle pouvait rendre accro °w° Et ouah, je ne savais pas que mes chapitres faisaient autant d'effets et pouvait interagir sur la santé mentale... Mais d'un côté ça me fait plaisir de savoir qu'elle te touche autant que ça!  
Pour les personnages, j'ai essayé de les faire ressembler aux originaux, de ne pas trop sortir de leur caractère ^^ Mais encore une fois, je ne savais pas que mes chapitres et mes actions avec mes personnages pouvaient être si durs... J'ai même la plupart du temps l'impression que je n'arrive pas à faire passer ce que je veux mais apparemment c'est tout le contraire! (J'aurais bien aimé voir ce que ça aurait donné de te voir crier "Eren!" au beau milieu de ta chambre ou de ton salon xD ). Ah, ta pauvre amie, elle va me détester ;w; (surtout si je continue sur le scénario que j'ai prévu .) Oui, pour l'instant il a survécut, mai quand les vrais problèmes arriveront je pense que j'irais me cacher dans une grotte xD Haha et c'est Eren, l'idiot suicidaire, normal qu'il ait un don pour se mettre en danger...  
Côté trame et intrigue, encore une fois, je suis contente que tout cela te plaie ^^ C'est vrai qu'on peut rapidement se sentir impuissant, ce sont des personnages à qui on ne peut s'adresser et qu'on peut juste regarder souffrir... Et c'est vrai que j'essaye toujours de trouver un point encore plus horrible que le précédent xD Excuse mon âme de sadique :') Haha, le coup de l'objet inanimé t'a marqué on dirait xD Cette scène je l'avait parfaitement en tête en plus ^^ Je pense que tout le monde aurait voulu le secouer et lui crier que les voix n'allaient pas l'aider... Malheureusement, on ne peut entrer dans un écrit x) Côté main de Levi, ça s'aggravera peut-être si je suis ma nouvelle idée x) Pour l'écriture, je vais essayer de m'améliorer. C'est en partie pour ça que j'écris ^^  
J'espère que ton cerveau n'aura pas trop de dégâts et ton cœur non plus ;w; Ne suffoque pas, voici la suite, même s'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose pour le moment . Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et encouragements. J'essaierai d'avoir toujours plus d'inspiration pour écrire la suite, et de continuer à t'épater. Merci énormément pour ton review, il m'a énormément touchée ^^

**Tristana:** Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise à toi aussi ^^ C'est vrai que la mort des parents d'Eren est courante dans les fic, mais j'ai essayé de la rendre plus originale dans ma fic ^^ Et pour les problèmes psychologiques, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça a été une de mes premières idées ^^ J'essaie à chaque fois de trouver de belles mélodies, et je suis contente de t'avoir donné cette envie! Voilà la suite ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :Un nouveau départ**

C'était doux, chaud, réconfortant. C'était long et passionné. C'était merveilleux, rassurant, c'était pétillant et chaleureux. C'était plein de finesse, d'amour, de passion, d'impatience, de soulagement. Ça mixait tellement de sentiments et de sensations qu'il était impossible de donner un mot pour décrire ce que les deux personnes ressentaient en ce moment même, à partager leurs lèvres, à mélanger leur petite part de chair rosie, à se la dévorer de leur peau de pêche, les pressant l'une contre l'autre, les mordillant gentiment avant que leurs lèvres s'échangent un commun sourire. Puis, d'un geste chaleureux et doux, la langue du plus âgé vînt chatouiller les lèvres frêles et tendres du plus jeune, qui s'empourpra avant d'ouvrir les portes tant demandées, laissant place au délicat muscle du plus âgé qui explora la bouche du plus jeune à la recherche de sa compère, détaillant chaque parcelle, chaque millimètre de l'endroit, faisant frissonner le jeune garçon, alors que la langue du plus âgé trouva enfin sa timide compère. Elles s'enlacèrent tendrement, avant d'entamer un ballet tendre, puis passionné et enfin endiablé, alors qu'une douce et frêle main parcourait les cheveux châtains du jeune garçon pour approfondir l'échange. Ce dernier s'accrocha d'ailleurs aux vêtements de son partenaire, comme s'il pouvait tout simplement s'évaporer.

L'échange dura encore un peu, puis, à bout de souffle et à contrecœur, les deux compères se pressèrent en une ultime étreinte avant de se séparer. Les deux hommes, lèvres contre lèvres, respiraient rapidement et tentaient de reprendre leur souffle, tandis qu'un sourire vint chatouiller leur peau de chair tendre. Leurs yeux s'étaient instinctivement clos, durant l'échange, et ils commencèrent à les rouvrir.

Levi, un inhabituel sourire sincère et heureux dessiné sur ses lèvres, regardait Eren qui reprenait son souffle, les yeux ouverts à mi-chemin, quelques perles d'eau au coin de ses émeraudes. Le brun, d'un geste doux, vînt essuyer ces larmes, avant de venir presser ses lèvres sur les paupières du jeune garçon. Puis, lentement, il se redressa, glissant sa main vers celle du plus jeune pour la serrer doucement. Eren finit par se redresser à son tour. Levi caressa ses cheveux de sa main libre, avant de la faire descendre sur sa joue d'un geste tendre et chaleureux, puis finit par se lever, entraînant son nouvel amant avec lui. Une fois que les deux furent debout, le plus âgé enlaça dans une étreinte son bien-aimé, qui enroula ses bras dans le dos de Levi, le serrant contre lui. Puis, le plus vieux redressa la tête vers le garçon, déposant son menton contre son torse pour le regarder droit dans les yeux de ses iris acier glaciaux, qui avaient finit par retrouver un semblant de lueur argentée et de glace. Il contempla les iris vert émeraude aux pointes dorées de son compagnon, avant de lui donner un rare sourire et de lui murmurer :

« Je t'aime, gamin. »

Et il le tira légèrement vers le bas pour capturer ses lèvres, alors que leurs commissures s'élargissaient de bonheur durant l'échange. C'était donc ça, ce qu'il ressentait ? Ce sentiment indescriptible qu'il n'avait su décrire ? Ce sentiment qui le hantait depuis deux mois, sans relâche, qui le rendait fou, à en douter de soi-même ? Qui le faisait détester tout le monde, qui le faisait flotter, qui l'emmenait au paradis et à l'enfer en même temps ? Ce qui l'avait fait dire des choses qu'il ne pensait pas ? Oui, c'était ça. Il le savait. Il le savait depuis un moment déjà, il n'avait juste jamais accepté cette idée, de peur que Levi ne partage pas les mêmes sentiments. Mais maintenant, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il savait que même s'ils étaient tous les deux des hommes et qu'ils avaient quelques années d'écart, ça n'importait pas. Parce qu'à ce moment-là, il savait qu'il l'aimait. Il savait que ce n'était pas qu'une amourette, du moins pour lui, et qu'il était épris de Levi. Il ne pouvait pas dire pour combien de temps, car ses sentiments restaient toujours maladroits et chamboulés. Mais au fond, il savait qu'ils étaient sincères.

* * *

Après ça, ils rentrèrent chez eux. Eren s'était endormi dans la voiture, épuisé par sa crise malgré ses heures de sommeil. Levi était plutôt inquiet pour lui. Il faut dire qu'avec sa crise, il l'avait assez effrayé. Il se demandait si c'était totalement sa faute, ou si ça s'était fait petit à petit... Enfin, dans tous les cas, ça partait des actions de Levi. Et puis, tout de même, c'était plutôt grave. Et même si Eren semblait avoir un problème avec la psychologue, il allait falloir qu'il reprenne rendez-vous. Mais il faudrait peut-être que Levi ait une discussion avec lui avant, histoire de mettre les choses au point. Histoire de le rassurer, aussi...

Levi soupira, puis se mordit les lèvres. Il se sentait coupable, car c'était de sa faute, si Eren avait refait une crise. C'était même sa faute tout court s'il avait fait une crise tout court, ou s'il avait dû vivre ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à maintenant. Oui, tout partait d'une action irréfléchie de Levi...

Lorsque Levi se gara en face de chez lui, Eren dormait toujours. Il l'avait longuement observé, détaillant chaque parcelle de son visage apaisé et endormi qui ne présentait aucun signe de folie, de soucis, ou de quelconque problème. Il semblait tout simplement en paix, heureux, comme si rien ne lui était jamais arrivé, et comme si rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. D'un geste doux, l'homme caressa les cheveux du gamin en arrière pour dégager son front et y déposer un tendre baiser. Le garçon sembla sourire légèrement au geste, alors que Levi passait ses bras sous les genoux et les aisselles d'Eren pour le porter et le ramener à l'intérieur. Il le déposa sur son propre lit...Ou « leur » lit, selon ce qui se passerait par la suite. Puis, il caressa doucement la joue du plus jeune, toujours plongé dans un profond sommeil, qui sembla cependant ressentir l'acte une nouvelle fois entre ses songes, et un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à nouveau. Levi, bien qu'il ne pût pas le voir, lui rendit un discret sourire sur son visage d'habitude inexpressif. Il changeait, et il le savait. Mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Au contraire, ça comblait un vide qu'il avait toujours ressenti en lui. Ça lui donnait l'impression de se racheter auprès de cette vie qu'il avait détruite, de réparer ses fautes. Car il savait au fond qu'il était la source de problèmes majeure du gamin. Même si son père aurait forcément pété un câble un jour ou l'autre, où que cette journée-là aurait bien pu être la dernière pour le gamin, c'était tout de même son incompétence qui lui avait fait perdre ses parents et l'avait traumatisé à vie. C'est dingue, comment une petite action peut faire d'énormes changements, dans une vie.

Alors qu'il allait se lever pour aller s'occuper d'autres affaires, il sentit une pression sur son bras. Levi regarda le jeune garçon qui y était agrippé en haussant un sourcil. Le gamin, pourtant toujours endormi, tira un peu plus fort jusqu'à entraîner Levi avec lui dans le lit. L'homme, surpris, le laissa cependant faire, alors que son amant se blottissait contre lui. Levi ramena les couvertures pour se couvrir lui et Eren, caressant le dos de ce dernier doucement, avant de sombrer lui aussi dans les limbes du sommeil, épuisé par le stress accumulé plus tôt.

* * *

Ils se réveillèrent dans l'après-midi. Enfin, Eren se réveilla en premier, papillonnant des yeux et blottit dans les bras d'un Levi endormi. Le garçon avait d'abord baillé, ne s'en rendant pas tout de suite compte, s'y blottissant d'autant plus dans ce confortable milieu. Puis, il avait remarqué le bras de Levi, et avait viré au rouge tout en le repoussant violemment.

« Levi ! Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fous !? »

Il respirait rapidement, le visage rouge d'embarras, alors que Levi grognait contre celui qui le réveillait. Il avait d'ailleurs un peu l'air d'un revenant, dérangé de son sommeil.

« J'te rappelle que tu t'es foutu dans cette situation tout seul, gamin. », dit-il après s'être redressé, les cheveux en pétard et l'air qui annonçait qu'il truciderait le premier qui le ferait chier.

« Hein ? » Eren regarda Levi d'un air incompréhensif. « Mais qu'est-ce que... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Levi s'était positionné au-dessus de lui. Le garçon rougit de plus belle, fixant les deux glaçons qui semblaient avoir pris une nouvelle lueur d'un acier étincelant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu... »

Levi approcha son visage de celui du plus jeune, de façon à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent et leurs souffles se croisent. Il plongea ses glaçons acier dans les deux émeraudes qui le fixaient déjà. Il entrouvrit alors les lèvres pour respirer contre celles d'Eren qui fut parcouru d'un léger frisson. Puis, il murmura contre les lèvres douces de son amant :

« Aurais-tu déjà oublié ce qui s'est passé ce matin ? »

Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent à l'évocation de ce souvenir, alors que Levi pressa doucement ses lèvres contre celles d'Eren. Le jeune garçon sembla hésiter un instant, comme s'il n'était pas sûr des événements et que tout ne soit qu'une farce ou un songe, puis répondit au baiser, fermant les yeux. Il sentit un léger sourire se dessiner contre ses lèvres, et son cœur s'accéléra. Savoir que Levi souriait pour lui, grâce à lui, savoir que ce sourire lui était destiné, c'était assez pour illuminer sa journée, pour le rendre heureux.

Levi rompit le baiser, tout en regardant son nouvel amant. Il lui caressa la joue tendrement, alors que son sourire s'effaçait, pour revenir à son habituel visage qui ne transmettait pas d'émotion. Le jeune garçon fit la moue et glissa le bout de ses doigts contre les commissures des lèvres du plus âgé pour les étirer. Puis, il écarquilla les yeux, alors que Levi resta de marbre.

« En fait, si on colle un sourire à ton visage normal, ça fait plutôt flipper... »

Levi haussa un sourcil, puis souffla.

« Idiot... »

Il se releva alors, tirant le garçon avec lui.

« Tu as faim ?

Eren rougit légèrement de ce nouveau rapprochement soudain, puis s'étira un peu en s'appuyant contre son amant.

« Un peu... Il est quelle heure ? »

Levi regarda sa montre tout en serrant légèrement le garçon contre lui, avant de rencontrer à nouveau ses prunelles émeraudes.

« Presque 15h.

\- Qu...quoi ? »

« Fallait t'en douter, marmotte. », dit-il en tapotant gentiment le front du jeune garçon, avant de le tirer hors de la chambre, alors qu'Eren tirait une légère moue au surnom.

« Je vais préparer quelque chose », déclara-t-il à nouveau en s'engouffrant dans la cuisine. Eren, le suivit, avant de s'appuyer contre le comptoir, regardant Levi sortir ce qu'il fallait pour préparer des sandwichs. Son regard s'égara ensuite vers le couloir, puis la porte du fond, qu'il fixa longuement, perdu dans ses pensées. Il fixait cette porte, sachant pertinemment ce qui s'y trouvait derrière. Il savait que ce qu'il s'y trouvait blessait continuellement Levi, par frustration, par douleur physique, par douleur psychologique. Il savait également que ce qu'il s'y trouvait était probablement l'objet de leur rencontre, en quelque sortes. Car, aurait-il été là à ce moment si leurs destinés n'avait pas été mêlée par une mélodie ? Aurait-il été là pour tenter d'arrêter Grisha, en vain ? Que ce serait-il donc passé, ce jour-là ? Eren aurait-il perdu la vie , ou vivrait-il toujours avec ses parents ? Ou sans sa mère ? Sans son père ? Sans aucun des deux ? Ou aurait-il tout simplement vécu quelques années de plus avant de périr par la répétition de l'opération ?

Il ne savait pas. Il aurait aimé savoir ce qui se serait passé si Levi n'avait pas été là ce jour-là.

Levi... Le pauvre, il ne pouvait même plus jouer du piano. Parce qu'il avait essayé de sauver Eren et Carla. Et la dispute, ou la folie de Grisha, avait pour cause Eren, qui selon Grisha était un gosse inutile... Au fond, c'était à cause de lui si Levi avait souffert et qu'il était privé de son essence. C 'était de sa faute. Peut-être que son père n'avait pas tort, finalement. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû naître, peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû voir le jour...

Quelques larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

« Eren ? »

Le concerné se tourna vers son amant qui lui tendait une assiette tout en le détaillant de ses yeux, ayant remarqué sa petite absence ainsi que les larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux. Le garçon baissa les yeux sur la main de Levi qui commençait à peiner à tenir l'assiette. Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-même le long de ses joues, alors que Levi soupira et posa l'assiette, enlaçant Eren sans ses bras, le serrant fortement contre lui.

« Hey... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a... ? »

Eren continua de pleurer, cachant son visage contre l'épaule de Levi.

« C'est bon ... » Il lui caressa le dos d'un geste doux et régulier. « Ne t'en fais pas...

\- J-J'aurais jamais dû naître... J-je pose des problèmes à tout le monde... T-tu aurais pu continuer le piano... »

Levi prit Eren par les épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux, séchant ses larmes du bout du pouce.

« Eren. Ne dit plus jamais ça. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais celle de ton père. Il était fou, malade. C'est ce chien qui m'a planté sa lame dans la main, pas toi. Tu n'y es pour rien. Tu es juste jugé à tort, accusé, entraîné et poussé à bout, mais tu n'y es pour rien. Tu as autant le droit de vivre que Carla, que moi, ou que n'importe qui d'autre. Tu ne déranges personne, je te le jure. Tu ne fais qu'essayer de te créer un semblant de confort après un traumatisme, tu as juste besoin d'aide. Et je serais là pour t'aider. Alors, bien sûr que ça me manque de pouvoir jouer pendant des heures. Mais je préfère en être incapable et à tes côtés plutôt que l'inverse. Compris ?! Donc arrête de t'excuser, rien n'est de ta faute. Je suis heureux d'être avec toi, même si je ne le montre que peu. Donc je vais t'aider, t'aider à te reconstruire, t'aider à oublier et à avoir une nouvelle vie. Je vais t'aider à sourire comme tu le fais si bien, et à ne plus culpabiliser pour rien. Et je vais t'aider à vivre comme tu le dois. Compris? »

Eren hocha doucement la tête alors que Levi passait une main dans les cheveux du garçon, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres.

« Et puis, je te rappelle que tu m'as promis que tu jouerais pour moi... »

Eren écarquilla les yeux.

« H-hein... ? Quoi ? »

Le sourire à demi moqueur de Levi s'élargit.

« Tu m'as promis, il y a quelques mois, que tu jouerais pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le rouge monta aux oreilles d'Eren.

« J-je ne l'ai pas promis !

\- Tu l'as cependant énoncé. »

Eren rougit de plus belle, regardant le sol.

« C-c'était idiot... »

Levi caressa la joue d'Eren délicatement.

« Cette promesse vaut-elle toujours ?

\- Ce n'est pas une promesse...

\- Cette _parole_ vaut-elle toujours ? »

Eren évita le regard de Levi, jusqu'à que celui-ci le force à le regarder dans les yeux en lui prenant le menton et le tournant vers lui.

« P-peut-être... » finit-il par dire.

\- Peut-être oui ou peut-être non ?

\- Juste peut-être... »

Levi esquissa un mince sourire amusé, avant de soupirer.

« De toute façon, je ne te laisserai ni reprendre le piano, ni quel qu'autre instrument qui soit. »

Eren écarquilla les yeux de nouveau.

« H-hein? P-pourquoi ?! »

Levi le regarda sérieusement.

« J'avais accepté de t'enseigner ce que je savais sur le monde musical et de t'aider si tu tu allais chez la psy et si tu suivais ton traitement comme il le fallait. Apparemment, il va y avoir un soucis avec ça. »

Eren se mordit les lèvres, détournant le regard.

« J-je sais que je n'aurais pas dû lui dire ça...

\- Et pourquoi tu l'as fais, donc ? »

Eren se mordit encore plus les lèvres, honteux.

« P-parce que ça me rongeait de le dire...

\- Donc tu le pensais ?

\- Non je... »

Levi regarda Eren d'un air interrogatif. Le garçon baissa le regard à nouveau.

« Oui...

\- Eren... » Levi soupira. « Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Moi-même j'ai été jaloux de tes amis, bien que j'ai essayé de ne pas l'être, mais ça me rendait fou, je n'étais même pas sur de ce que je ressentais. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai demandé de l'aide à Petra. »

Eren écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu... tu étais jaloux ? Mais de qui ? »

Levi tira une moue.

« Le petit blond et la morveuse qui te collaient sans arrêt... Et tes autres amis qui te tournaient autour et passaient du temps avec toi. En même temps, ils ont ton âge, tu aurais pu être intéressé par n'importe qui. »

Eren baissa le regard encore une fois.

« Ce sont des amis... Et je pourrais en dire pareil de toi... Tu semblais bien plus intéressé par une belle psychologue que par un gamin capricieux à moitié fou... »

Levi soupira.

« Maintenant, tu sais que non... Enfin bref, tu comptes y retourner ou je dois t'y traîner par les pieds ? »

Le garçon déglutit.

« Je... Elle ne voudra jamais me reprendre en rendez-vous... »

Levi soupira.

« Eren, elle est psychologue, elle comprend parfaitement. Des cas comme le tien, elle en a vu des centaines, et a eu pire. Effectivement, ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à dire, mais je suis sûr qu'en t'excusant elle ne t'en voudra pas. Elle est là pour t'aider, tu sais... »

Eren soupira. Il n'avait pas forcément envie d'y retourner. Il ne savait même pas comment il réagirait. Qui sait, peut-être que toute cette haine emmagasinée pour Petra allait rester ? Où peut-être que maintenant que tout était clair, elle s'envolerait ? Il ne savait pas. Tout était encore confus... Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Il fallait au moins voir où il en était dans sa folie. Il accepta donc, à contrecœur, de retourner chez la psychologue.

* * *

La semaine recommença en suivant son cours normal. Eren retourna en cours, comme d'habitude, omettant de détailler la deuxième partie de son week-end à ses amis. Il avait d'ailleurs rendez-vous avec Petra le mercredi après-midi, comme il avait enfin accepté de reprendre rendez-vous. Arrivé dans la salle d'attente, il était plus que nerveux, il imaginait toutes les réactions possibles de Petra, et ça le stressait. Il avait également peur de sa propre réaction à lui, peur de devenir fou à nouveau. Il se mordait les lèvres, tirait sur ses manches, jouait avec ses doigts et faisait les cent pas, si bien qu'il rendait nerveux les autres clients et qu'il se fit à moitié engueuler et par Levi qui l'avait accompagné dans la salle d'attente, et par la secrétaire qui lui ordonna de s'asseoir et de ne plus bouger d'un pouce s'il voulait encore pouvoir tirer sur ses manches, ce à quoi Levi ajouta que s'il voulait être capable de marcher à nouveau il avait intérêt à faire ce que disait la secrétaire.

Sous la violence et les sous-entendus cachés de la menace, Eren s'immobilisa et vira au rouge d'embarras, puis resta ensuite assis sans bouger. Après un moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur la psychologue.

« Eren Jaeger ? »

Eren se leva, mordant ses lèvres jusqu'au sang alors que ses mains jouaient entre elles sous l'effet du stress. Il était un peu chancelant, hésitant, n'étant pas sûr de vouloir rentrer. Levi leva les yeux vers lui et le poussa gentiment d'une petite tape sur le derrière pour le faire avancer jusqu'au bureau et retourna ensuite à la lecture de son journal, ignorant le teint rouge du jeune garçon qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il était en train de brûler. Totalement stressé et angoissé, il entra donc dans le bureau de Petra, alors qu'elle fermait la porte derrière lui.

« Tu peux t'asseoir, Eren. »

Le jeune garçon sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle prit la parole et déglutit avant de s'exécuter, alors que Petra s'installait à son bureau, fixant Eren silencieusement, rendant ce dernier encore plus nerveux et stressé, si bien qu'il recommença à jouer avec ses mains, regardant le sol.

« Je... »

« Comment vas-tu, Eren ? » Elle avait commencé sa phrase en même temps, mais l'avait finie avant que le garçon ne le puisse. Ce dernier la regarda avec de gros yeux, dubitatif. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça, mais plutôt à quelconque chose d'agressif.

« Je..euh... Je vais bien... »

Il n'osait pas vraiment la regarder, honteux, ayant peur d'une quelconque réaction. Il finit par baisser le regard à nouveau.

« Je...euh... Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois... »

À sa grande surprise, Petra lui afficha un grand sourire.

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais... J'ai déjà eu pire, certains clients m'ont déjà menacé de mort... »

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux. Il ne pensait pas que ça pouvait aller aussi loin. Il avait ressenti de la haine pour cette femme qui éloignait Levi de lui, mais pas au point de vouloir sa mort... Non il se serait sentit trop coupable rien que de le penser.

Il jeta un œil à la main gauche de Petra. Levi avait raison, il y avait bel et bien un anneau à son doigt. Il se mordit les lèvres, se souvenant qu'il avait bel et bien toujours été là.

« Je suis un idiot... »

« Tu ne fais juste pas assez attention à ce qui t'entoure... »

Eren acquiesça, puis regarda Petra à nouveau en jetant un coup d'œil à son anneau.

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

Petra fut d'abord surprise, mais sourit à nouveau.

« Auruo. Il est avocat. »

Eren hocha la tête, puis resta silencieux, ne sachant quoi ajouter.

Il discuta un peu avec Petra qui lui donna quelques conseils avant de lui suggérer d'en parler à elle ou Levi s'il sentait que quelque chose allait mal, ou s'il recommençait à entendre des voix, bien qu'elle savait que c'était dur de s'en rendre compte par soi-même. Elle ajouta également qu'il devrait essayer de parler plus à Levi, car il semblait avoir un effet bénéfique sur le garçon, et avec leur passé commun, Eren se raccrocherait probablement plus facilement. La séance était presque terminée quand elle annonça soudainement :

« D'ailleurs, toi et Levi, c'en est où ? »

Eren la regarda, interloqué, ses joues commençant à tourner rapidement au rouge pivoine.

« C-comment ça ? »

Elle le regardait, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Il te l'a dit, non ? »

Eren, comprenant où elle voulait en venir, vira au rouge complet, tout en hochant la tête. Le sourire de Petra s'élargit, alors que son regard pétillait.

« Et... ? »

Eren détourna le regard tout en gardant sa teinte pourpre.

« On... On sort ensembles... Je crois... »

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Tu crois ? »

Eren, embarrassé du souvenir des événements récents, continua de rougir.

« C-C'est assez confus... Il n'a rien dit de spécial à propos de ça... Mais on s'est embrassés... »

« Je vois... » Elle le regarda, pensive. « Tu devrais lui demander de mettre les choses au clair, mais je pense qu'il tient vraiment à toi, étant donné qu'il n'est comme ça qu'avec toi, qu'il t'as avoué ses sentiments, et qu'il t'a embrassé. »

Le garçon hocha légèrement la tête, même si tout restait confus pour lui.

« Je crois qu'il avait prévu quelque chose pour vous deux ce week-end. Il me semble qu'il t'en avait parlé, mais tu verras avec lui ! » elle lui fit un clin d'œil, souriant. Il feignit un léger sourire, puis elle lui donna un nouveau traitement à suivre, insistant bien sur le fait qu'il fallait la contacter au moindre problème. Eren acquiesça, puis la remercia, avant de quitter le bureau. Levi se leva et vînt l'accueillir, entourant l'un de ses bras autour de la taille du garçon, qui vira instantanément au rouge, pas encore vraiment habitué. L'homme regarda la psychologue qui lui fit un court compte-rendu de ce dont Eren avait besoin, puis Levi paya la séance et quitta le bâtiment avec Eren, et ils rentrèrent tous les deux.

Sur le chemin, Eren demanda s'ils iraient à la colline, ce week-end. Levi avait répondu qu'il avait prévu autre chose. Eren mordit ses lèvres légèrement, ne sachant pas s'il était inclus dans cet « autre chose » ou non, et quel pouvait être cet « autre chose ».

* * *

Le week-end arriva bien trop vite pour Eren, qui une fois le vendredi soir arrivé, ne tenait plus en place. Il faut dire qu'il tenait absolument à savoir ce qu'était cet « autre chose » dont Levi lui avait parlé. Serait-ce une sortie en ville ? Au parc d'attractions ? Non, ce n'était pas le genre de Levi... Peut-être un restaurant ? Pourquoi pas un récital ou un opéra, ou bien encore un orchestre ? Il soupira. Il n'en avait aucune idée... Puis, une petite voix venant d'en bas lui souffla une possibilité et il vira au rouge cramoisi. Non... Il n'oserait pas... Mais ça pourrait très bien correspondre à un « autre chose » qui sortirait de l'ordinaire... Et le connaissant...

Putain de merde... C'était pas possible... Il en était plus que capable...

C'est alors un Eren rouge et gêné qui se rua soudainement à la porte de la chambre pour s'y engouffrer et s'y enfermer seul. Levi, ayant vu le plus jeune se précipiter dans la chambre, haussa un sourcil. Mais quelle mouche l'avait piqué, lui ? Il soupira et alla frapper à la porte, connaissant l'esprit du garçon qui tournait rapidement mal.

« Eren... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Il n'obtint aucune réponse de la part du garçon. Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci était verouillée. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Eren... Ouvre la porte, s'il te plaît... »

Il entendit une voix étouffée dans l'autre pièce.

« Non...

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Le garçon se mordit les lèvres, puis répondit.

« Je sais ce que tu as prévu ce week-end... »

Levi se tut un instant. Puis, il soupira.

« Bien sûr que tu sais. Je t'en ai déjà parlé la semaine dernière. »

Eren écarquilla les yeux, rougissant.

« Qu-quoi ? Mais tu ne m'en a jamais parlé !

-Bien sûr que si, je t'ai même offert ce dont tu avais besoin pour ça. »

Ce dont il avait besoin ? Mais Levi ne lui avait rien offert de très spécial... Il lui avait donné une brosse pour récurer les toilettes récemment, mais... Quand même ? Il n'était pas dans les choses comme ça ? À moins que Levi n'ait prévu de récurer les toilettes tout le week-end... ?

Quoi que... La semaine dernière... C'était la semaine où tout avait un peu dérapé.. la semaine où il avait cru se faire rejeter par Levi, la semaine ou ce dernier l'avait retenu de justesse à une mort certaine, la semaine où il avait fui, la semaine où il s'était recueilli sur la colline... La semaine où ils s'étaient déclarés l'un l'autre... Il se souvenait très bien de cette semaine. Il se souvenait très bien de ce que Levi avait dit. Il était allé en ville ce jour-là pour lui acheter un kimono, pour la fête des étoiles. Il écarquilla les yeux. Bon sang ce qu'il était idiot !... Et pervers aussi, d'un côté... Il s'était tout de même imaginé tout un scénario qui au final, était complètement différent de la réalité.

Il alla ouvrir tout doucement la porte de la chambre, face à un Levi aux sourcils froncés qui tapotait du pied, les bras en croix. Le garçon baissa les yeux.

« Désolé... J'avais oublié que tu avais prévu ça... Je pensais que tu voulais faire...autre chose. »

L'homme haussa un sourcil.

« Autre chose ? Je t'avais pourtant dit la semaine dernière que je voulais qu'on y aille ensemble.

-Oui mais... Tu n'aimes pas trop la foule... Et avec tes sous-entendus... J'ai imaginé des choses. »

L'homme haussa son autre sourcil.

« Des choses ? Dis-moi, à quoi tu t'attendais exactement ? »

Eren rougit et baissa le regard, n'osant répondre.

« J-je pensais... tu...moi...hem... »

Levi compris et écarquilla les yeux, puis éclata de rire, se tenant les côtes.

« T-tu pensais que... qu'on allait le faire ! Hahaha, elle est bonne celle-là ! Et c'est moi le pervers après ! »

Il continua de rire quelques secondes, sous le regard gêné d'Eren qui, malgré tout, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le rire de Levi était magnifique. L'homme arrêta de rire après quelques secondes et essuya les quelques larmes au coin de ses yeux.

« Fiou... C'est pas souvent que je ris comme ça... »

Il regarda le jeune garçon et lui esquissa un sourire.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je le ferais le moment venu et seulement si tu le veux. Je ne t'obligerais pas, tu n'as pas d'inquiétudes à avoir. »

Le garçon sourit et hocha la tête, puis il prit le plus âgé dans ses bras.

« Désolé... J'aurais dû t'en parler avant de jouer les idiots...

-Ah ça c'est sûr ! » répondit Levi dans un petit rire, tirant le plus jeune vers le bas pour lui voler un baiser. Le garçon sourit et y répondit, tenant contre lui son amant. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants avant de se séparer.

Demain allait être une longue journée.


End file.
